Angels At War
by darkaccalia520
Summary: Nathan is accused of a crime he did not commit. Can the crew members of seaQuest help him, and will he let them? First season, slightly AU. ALTERED TO COMPLY WITH SITE RULES.*COMPLETE*
1. 21 Guns

**A/N: So, I've found another loophole. If you're familiar with my writing, you know I tend to always search for one. And, well, this loophole will involve Carol Bridger's death. They never said exactly how she died, so I'm using that. This story will be set early in the first season, so I'm setting it directly after the last scene in 'Games' so we have a starting point. **

**Also, to be on the safe side, I'm going to mark it AU. But, it's only because I may have to rewrite a few things in the first season to accommodate for my idea. However, I will try to keep canon whenever possible. I know you're probably thinking, "Come on, so is it AU, or is canon?" All characters will be canon, if that helps. The situations may become AU. Does that make sense? I hope it does. Ah, well, just keep reading. I think you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: **_**SeaQuest DSV**_** and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.**

**Inspiration for the chapter: 21 Guns by Green Day: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v+r00ikilDxW4**

**Chapter 1**

Nathan led Kristin down the corridor. "Would you prefer your room or mine?" Nathan asked her. Then, he added, "Don't worry, I'll go slow."

The two didn't hear Lieutenant Krieg coming up behind them. "I think I came into this conversation at a horrible time," he commented.

Nathan and Kristin turned.

"I mean, uh…I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Ben told them.

"I'm not sure what it is you think you heard, Mr. Krieg, but I assure you it's of the professional nature," Kristin said.

"I was just going to give the doctor a little poker lesson," Nathan explained. He turned to Kristin. "You know, Ben here is quite the pro at poker. Would you mind if he tags along?"

"Not at all," Kristin replied with a shrug.

"We could push our weekly game up early," Ben suggested. "Should I round everyone up?"

"If the doctor is okay with it," Nathan said, looking at Kristin expectantly.

"The more the merrier, I suppose."

"Then I guess it's settled. You tell everyone to be in my room in say, an hour? Meanwhile, I'll give the doctor a crash course on the game."

As Ben started to leave, Nathan had one last afterthought. "Oh, and Mr. Krieg?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You be sure to tell everyone we won't be playing for real money."

Ben's face fell. "But why?"

"Don't think I don't already know what you were thinking," Nathan told him in an accusing tone. "You were thinking since the doctor's a rookie, you were going to soak her out of all her money."

Ben put a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt that you would think such a thing," he replied, trying to sound innocent.

Nathan crossed his arms and gave him a look.

Ben conceded, knowing the captain saw right through him. "Yes, sir."

"Glad you see it my way; see you later."

"Later," Ben called.

As Ben left, Kristin and Nathan continued on their way to Nathan's room.

Once inside, Nathan told Kristin, "Make yourself comfortable. Let me just get the cards and the chips. I'll just be a second."

Kristin sat while Nathan popped out of the room. Her mind wandered a bit as she sat waiting, reflecting on the events of the past few days. She didn't hear Nathan come back into the room, and she jumped a bit when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said as he sat across from her.

She waved a hand. "It's no bother. I was just…thinking about the past few days. It's starting to catch up with me."

"If you think it's too much for you, we can always do this another time," Nathan suggested. "I guess I didn't think about how you might be feeling." The concern was evident in his voice.

She smiled softly. "I'm fine, I promise. I think this is actually what I need. If I go back to my room, alone, I'll probably be up all night tossing and turning. Instead, I could be with some good friend who will help take my mind off things." She reached across the table and gave his hand a squeeze. "And I need to thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me keep my sanity, for not making what could have been a huge mistake," she admitted. "James would never have forgiven me if I'd…" Her voice trailed off. She didn't need to finish for Nathan to understand what she meant.

"It was no trouble at all, really. So, are you ready?"

She gave him a smile and said, "Of course; we only have a short time, and I want to learn how to beat the pants off of Mr. Krieg."

Nathan chuckled. "Well, Texas Hold 'Em isn't difficult to learn at all." He began shuffling the cards as he explained the rules. And it wasn't long before he and Kristin were playing a practice game.

"I'll see you and raise you fifty," Nathan said, placing a plastic chip in the middle of the table.

Kristin glanced at the cards in her hand and thought for a moment. Then she pushed all the chips in front of her to the pile in the middle of the table. "All in."

"All in?" Nathan echoed. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

She smiled slightly. "I might be new to the game of poker, but I do know what I'm doing. Are you intimidated?"

Nathan eyed her for a moment. Kristin might have been new to the game, but she already had mastered the poker face tactic. He certainly couldn't tell if she was bluffing or if she had a good hand. He looked at the five cards in the middle of the table. There was nothing very promising there. An ace, a jack, a six, a four, and a two. Of course, it didn't mean that Kristin didn't have a pair of high cards in her hand. Or she could have nothing at all. After a moment of thinking, he decided to take a chance. He pushed his chips to the middle of the table. "All in."

She smiled and proudly laid her cards out in front of her.

Nathan just stared at them in shock. "Three aces?"

"Read them and weep," she simply said, pulling all the chips towards her.

"I can't believe it. After just one game. Are you _sure _you've never played before?"

She held up her hand. "I swear it. I guess I just had a good teacher." She gave him a smile.

"Well, I'm glad you've caught on quickly." He glanced at the clock. "We have about twenty minutes before the others will be here. Can I treat you to a snack?"

"That sounds lovely," she replied.

And so, the two headed to the mess for a quick bite to eat. As they sat, Nathan asked, "So are you feeling better?"

"Getting there," she said with a nod.

Nathan stared at her for a moment, determining if she was being sincere. He didn't think she'd intentionally deceive him, but he also had a feeling she might try to mask her feelings as a defense mechanism.

"What?" she finally asked, noticing the fact he was eyeing her.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be sure."

She chuckled softly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"When we first met, I never expected you'd be so…kind. In fact, you're more concerned about every person here, and I really love that about you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I appreciate the fact you make sure everyone is all right with whatever trouble they're having in their lives. I'm just glad you're here." While she was speaking, she looked down into the yogurt cup in front of her, absentmindedly playing with the spoon. But when she was finished, she stole a look at him.

Nathan could see the slight blush on her cheeks. He could tell she felt a little nervous about opening up to him, but he felt the need to assure her he was touched. He reached across the table and took her hand. "I'm glad I'm here too," he assured her, "and I'm glad we're friends."

She gave him a grateful smile, and the two continued to eat and chat quietly. Then they headed back to Nathan's room as the guests would be arriving shortly.

Sure enough, waiting outside Nathan's door were Ben, Katie, and Lucas.

"There you are," Ben called when he saw them. "I thought you'd forgotten."

"We finished the lesson early, so we headed to mess for a snack," Nathan explained.

"You weren't waiting long, were you?" Kristin added.

"Just a few minutes," Katie said.

"Jonathan, Miguel, and Tim should be here shortly," Ben told them.

Nathan opened the door, and everyone filed in behind him. Sure enough, Miguel, Tim, and Jonathan all showed up a few moments later. And so, the cards were dealt, the chips anted, and a rousing game began. Nathan was going to brag about the doctor's skills, but opted not to. He decided he'd let the others find out for themselves, especially since they weren't playing for actual money.

"So what are we playing for?" Lucas finally asked as he placed a bet.

"Maybe we should just have a game for fun without any gains or losses?" Kristin suggested.

"You're not scared, are you?" Ben asked.

Kristin raised an eyebrow at him. "I most certainly am not." She thought for a moment. "Very well. How about we place a little wager?"

"Now you're talking," he replied with a smug smile.

"How about the winner gets a personal slave?" Katie suggested.

"For a week," Lucas added.

"Guys, I'm not sure that's really fair," Tim said. "The doc-"

But Kristin waved a hand. "I appreciate your concern, Mr. O'Neill, but on the contrary, I like that idea."

Tim gave her a look but nodded. "Have it your way then."

"Then it's settled?" Jonathan asked.

Everyone exchanged glances and nodded.

"Ah, now it's getting interesting," Ben said with a smile. "Let's play some poker."

To everyone's amazement, Kristin won the first hand.

As Ben was shuffling the cards, he felt the need to make an excuse. "Well, I'm sure everyone was being easy on you, but that was just the first hand."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Krieg," Kristin said with a smile.

And so, the game continued. Nathan won the second hand, and Lucas won the third. Kristin won the fourth, and by the end of the game, Kristin had the most points.

Ben just stared at the score card in disbelief. "I just can't believe it."

Kristin looked over his shoulder. "What's the matter?" She tried to sound sympathetic, but the smile on her face couldn't be masked.

"I lost."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "There, there, Mr. Krieg. I'll go easy on you."

After everyone got in a few jokes at Ben's expense, Nathan finally said, "All right, people, let's call it a night. Some of us need to be on the bridge early in the morning."

Everyone said goodnight and headed back to their rooms.

Kristin lagged behind. "I'll help you clean up," she offered.

"Thank you. So, did you have fun?" Nathan asked as he started gathering up the cards.

With chips in her hand, she nodded. "More fun than I've had in a while. You really do this all the time?"

"Every Friday night. I take it you'll be joining us from now on?"

She nodded. "I never knew what I was missing."

"Well, we'll be glad to have you. I think you'll give Mr. Krieg a run for his money…literally."

She chuckled. "I'm sure he was just having an off night. Or I was just lucky."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm glad you won. So, what are you going to have him do?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, breakfast in bed isn't a bad start. AndI suppose my room could use a good cleaning."

"With a toothbrush?" Nathan suggested.

She smiled. "Perhaps." As the cards and chips were put away, she turned to him and gave him a gentle hug. "Thank you for a wonderful night."

Nathan returned the hug. "The pleasure was all mine. Goodnight, Doctor."

"Sleep well," she called as she closed the door behind her.

The next morning was uneventful. Kristin did have her breakfast in bed, however. But, after that, everyone began working as usual. By mid-morning, Nathan decided to head to medbay.

"Good morning," Nathan greeted cheerily.

Kristin turned to him. "Good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sheer boredom," Nathan replied honestly.

Kristin laughed. "Things aren't much better over here, I'm afraid."

"Well, normally, I'd welcome the general lull, but-"

At that moment, Nathan's PAL buzzed. "Uh, Captain?" Lieutenant O'Neill's voice sounded through the device.

"Yes?"

"There's an emergency call for you."

"Route it to Dr. Westphalen's office please; that's where I am," Nathan told him.

"Very well," Tim replied as he cut the link.

A moment later, a man's face appeared on the screen. "Captain Nathan Bridger?"

"Yes…"

"I'm Detective Alejandro Vasquez. My partner and I have been investigating the death of your wife," he stated.

Deciding this was a private matter, Kristin whispered. "I'm going to go see what Lucas is up to." With that, she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Nathan turned back to the screen. "Just what is this about?"

"We've been investigating your wife's suspicious death. We're faxing over a search warrant," he told him, holding it up to the screen.

Nathan read what was up on the screen. "You're searching my home? And just what are you expecting to find?"

"Captain Bridger, you even said you thought your wife's death seemed suspicious." He took out a file and began reading, "I came home from sailing, and I found her. I guessed she had fallen down the stairs. Her head was bleeding. I immediately administered CPR, but it was too late." After a moment, the detective looked at him again. "Is this the statement you gave to police after your wife's death?"

Nathan nodded. "And it's the truth."

"So you say; our department just wants to be sure of that."

"Let me get this straight; are you trying to say she was murdered?" Nathan finally asked.

"We're just trying to be sure," the detective explained again.

"And just what do you expect to find? It's been almost a year."

"You just let _us _worry about that," Detective Vasquez explained. And, with that, he cut the link before Nathan could say anything more.


	2. Only Human

**A/N: When I first started developing this story, I didn't realize I'd be dealing with Mexican law. For some reason, I was thinking United States law. But, then, after I started writing, I realized Nathan's island would obviously be under Mexican law. So, I assure you, I've been doing my research. However, I can't guarantee complete accuracy, so let's pretend there's another loophole. Technically, there kind of is: the future. As we get closer to 2018, it seems that a lot of the situations and events posed by**_** seaQuest**_** don't seem as plausible as they used to. But, we still have six years; it could happen. And, law is always changing. Certainly, I'll be adding the factual evidence I find, but the rest I'll have to make up. So, if you happen to know it's wrong, just pretend the future could change it. I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you.**

**Inspiration for the chapter: Only Human by Tim McGraw and Ne-Yo: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} (slash) watch?v=sVs3PYb3PIw **

**Chapter 2**

Nathan stared at the blank screen for a long time. He couldn't believe it. He was obviously in shock. He had to sit down. He sank into the chair in front of Kristin's desk. Suddenly, the horrible memories he'd worked so hard to overcome came rushing back to him. He knew he was completely innocent. As it is with most unexpected deaths, there was an initial murder investigation, but it was quickly ruled out as a possibility. But the fact it was being investigated yet again? It was troubling, to say the least.

Then, his mind wandered to the crew. He knew if it weren't for them, he wouldn't have been able to put his past behind him. They'd help him heal. But, he could feel old wounds opening. How was he going to handle that? And what of the UEO? Would they strip him of his position? Certainly, a murder investigation, whether one is innocent or not, taints a record. He put his head in his hands, trying to figure out what he should do, if anything at all.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize Kristin had come back into the room. In fact, she'd been in there for a few moments now, calling his name.

"Nathan?" Kristin called again.

Nathan suddenly noticed and tried to compose himself. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize…"

"Are you feeling all right?" Every word was laced with concern. She'd never seen him looking so distraught, almost helpless.

"Y-yes, I feel fine," he assured her. "I, uh, suppose I should get back to the bridge. See you later." With that, he left the room, leaving a worried doctor in his wake.

Kristin debated going after him, but opted not to for the moment. She assumed there was a mission involved and expected to be informed about it at the staff meeting. She sighed loudly and headed back to her work. However mundane it might be, it wasn't going to do itself. She headed back to the work area where Lucas was.

"Is something wrong with the captain?" he asked when he saw her.

"What makes you think that?"

"He just acted…distracted," Lucas replied thoughtfully. "I said hello, but he kept on walking."

She gave him a gentle smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he just has a lot on his mind. He had an important phone call, probably involving a mission I suspect. I'm sure we'll find out more at the staff meeting this afternoon."

Lucas gave her a grateful smile. "Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks."

Kristin waved a hand. "Anytime." She looked at the specimens laid out on the table in front of them. "So, how're we doing?"

Lucas sighed. "Well, classifying aquatic bacteria strains isn't exactly stimulating," he admitted.

Kristin chuckled softly. "I know, but it must be done. That's why I'm going to help you."

"Good, you can help keep me awake." Then he added, "You have nothing better to do?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, not really. Medbay is empty. But we shouldn't complain. I'm sure we'll see some drama soon enough."

However, Kristin didn't realize how soon that would be. As soon as she and Lucas became engrossed in their bacteria experiments, her PAL beeped.

"Westphalen," she answered.

"Doctor?" Tim's voice replied. "Could you please come to the bridge?"

Kristin could hear the dismay in his voice. "I'll be right there."

A few moments later, she arrived on the bridge. Every bridge crew member wore a concerned look on his or her face. She noticed all eyes fell on the captain in the center of the room. He was sitting in his chair, his head in his hands. She noticed Lieutenant O'Neill and Commander Ford waving her over to them. She crossed the room to them.

"How long has he been like that?" she whispered to them.

"Since he came back from medbay," Jonathan told her. "Did something happen there?"

"Well, he received that phone call, but I don't know what it was about," she admitted. She and Jonathan looked at Tim.

He shook his head in response. "All I know is that it was from a Detective Vasquez." Then he turned to Kristin. "Admiral Noyce has called twice, but the captain's refused his calls."

"Oh, dear," Kristin muttered.

At that moment, Tim turned back to his computers. "I'm getting another call."

"If that's Noyce, tell him I'm busy," Nathan called, his voice sounding angry.

While Tim took care of the call, Jonathan continued speaking with the doctor. "We were hoping _you _could speak with him. We're kind of at a loss of what to do. I tried," he explained, "and the captain told me to mind my own business."

"I…I'll see what I can do," she replied, starting to approach the captain when O'Neill interrupted.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" she said, turning back to him.

"Admiral Noyce would like to speak with you," he said, "and Commander Ford."

She cast another glance at Nathan, who made no response to the situation whatsoever. "Very well…we'll take it in the ward room." Then she added, "Keep an eye on him," as she motioned to the captain.

Tim nodded as she and Jonathan left the bridge.

Once in the ward room, Jonathan activated the vid-screen.

"It's about damn time!" Admiral Bill Noyce commented. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on there?"

"Well, admittedly, Admiral, we're not sure ourselves," Jonathan replied. "The captain appears to be…not feeling well."

"No, I'm sure he's not," the admiral stated in a matter of fact tone. He sighed loudly. "Look, I'm sure that eventually, the whole boat will find out about this, but for now, I'd like to keep this between us three. Apparently, they're reopening the murder case of Carol Bridger."

Kristin and Jonathan exchanged a glance.

"Murder?" Kristin exclaimed. "But I thought…"

"We didn't know she was murdered," Jonathan said.

"Neither did I," Bill admitted. "Nathan and I had lost touch after Robert's disappearance. I'd just heard there was an accident. But then, I get this call from a detective out of Cancun. It seems there was a murder investigation in the beginning, and the detective feels the investigation was botched. He went through all the proper procedures, obtained warrants...the whole nine yards."

Kristin and Jonathan were silent for a moment, now understanding why the captain was acting so strangely.

"I know this is a lot for Nathan to take in," Bill continued. "That's why I want him to take a leave of absence until this all blows over. Meanwhile, I want you to take over the bridge, Commander. And, you, Doctor, will need to report to the UEO why the captain needs a medical leave of absence. I don't want them to find out the real reason for the absence for the time being. Hopefully, this investigation will be over soon, and things can return to normal."

"So, you need us to talk to him?" Kristin asked.

Bill shook his head. "No, I want _you_ to talk to him. He won't take my calls."

Jonathan added, "And I already told you he won't talk to me or anyone else on the bridge."

Kristin swallowed hard. "I can't guarantee I can do anything either."

"I already know Nathan is very fond of you; he talks about you all the time," Bill told her. "I think you'll have better luck than the rest of us did. Just do what you can, and I'll speak with you later to find out how it went." With that, the admiral cut the link.

But, Jonathan noticed the look on Kristin's face. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure he'll listen to you."

She simply gave him a nod, and the two of them headed back to the bridge in silence.

Once there, Jonathan crossed back over to Katie, Tim, and Miguel while Kristin headed to where Nathan was, still sitting in his chair. She hesitated slightly, then approached him carefully. She knelt before him and whispered, "Nathan, it's me."

When he didn't answer her, she gently laid a hand on his knee. "I know you're going through something hellish at the moment. Why don't you let the rest of the crew handle the bridge? Let me take you to your room where you can rest. If you'd like, I'll stay with you. We can talk…or I'll just leave you alone. Whatever you want, but-"

Kristin stopped speaking when Nathan finally looked at her. She could see his eyes glistening, and she almost wanted to cry herself. She put her hand in his. "Nathan, please?" she said softly.

He simply nodded and allowed her to lead him off the bridge. The rest of the crew members remained quiet until they were completely out of sight. Then, when the time was right, Jonathan turned to the others. "All right, people, back to work."

Meanwhile, Kristin helped Nathan back to his quarters. Once they were inside, she couldn't resist putting her arms around him, seeing the pain he was in at the moment.

Nathan gratefully returned the hug.

The two stayed that way for several minutes before Nathan finally pulled away. He looked at her closely. "You know," he told her quietly.

"I..." Kristin said. She didn't want to lie to him, so she hesitated.

"Bill told you; they called him, didn't they?"

Unable to deceive him, she nodded. "Nathan, I'm sorry. Admiral Noyce wants you to take a leave of absence…to deal with all this. Why wouldn't you speak with him? With _anyone_, for that matter?"

Nathan crossed the room, his back turned to her. "Because I wasn't going to let them throw me off my own boat. They went to great measures to pull me off my island, and now they want me to go back to it?"

"Only for a little while," Kristin explained. "Until this all blows over."

"And what happens if it doesn't?" Nathan asked, his voice getting louder as he turned back to her. "I'm not an idiot. I already know I'm the prime suspect. What happens if I'm convicted?"

"Nathan, I…I'm sure that won't happen." Kristin tried to remain positive. She crossed to where he was standing and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know you, and I know you're _not _a murderer. I'm sure the evidence will show that."

But Nathan shook his head. "I appreciate it, but we both know there could be a possibility."

"We just have to believe that _won't _happen." She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "Now as CMO, I-"

"You're ordering a medical leave of absence," Nathan finished.

"Even if the admiral hadn't suggested it, I would recommend it," Kristin told him. "I can see already how this has affected you. You need some time to regroup, at least."

Nathan looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can't argue with you, I suppose. If I was in your position, I'd do the same thing."

"It's only because I care about you."

Nathan nodded. "I know, and I appreciate it."

"Um, well, I suppose I ought to leave you to take care of things..."she said.

"You don't have to leave," Nathan replied.

She gave him a look. "But I thought…you wanted to be alone? You wouldn't answer the admiral's calls…and the rest of the bridge crew…"

Nathan sighed. "You're right; I didn't want to speak with them. But you're an exception."

She blushed. "Well, I could help you pack," she offered.

"I'd like that," he told her.

Nathan took out a suitcase and laid it out on his bunk. Kristin took the liberty of removing shirts from his closet and began folding them while Nathan began emptying the drawers of his dresser.

They worked in silence for a few moments until Nathan finally said, "We had an argument."

"What?"

"The morning Carol passed away. She and I had an argument," he said quietly.

"Nathan," Kristin said gently, "you don't need to give me any sort of explanation."

Nathan waved a hand. "No, I think I do. Or maybe I owe myself one, if you're willing to listen. I haven't told this to anyone, and I think it's time." He pushed the suitcase aside and sat down, patting the spot next to him and looking at Kristin.

She crossed to the bunk and finished folding the shirt in her hand, placing it in the suitcase. "I'm all ears," she told him.

"We had an argument that morning, and for the life of me, I can't even remember what it was about. All I can remember is storming downstairs and yelling that I was going sailing. By the way, she hated when I spent all day out on the water without radioing her to tell her I was all right. So, to spite her, I turned the radio off that day." There was a long moment of silence. Then he finally spoke, "When I got back, I found her on the landing of the staircase surrounded in a pool of blood."

Kristin placed her hand on his and squeezed gently, trying to offer a bit of support as he told his story.

Nathan placed his other hand over hers and continued, his voice trembling slightly, "I felt for a pulse, but there wasn't any. I...I felt desperate. I began CPR, but I knew…I knew she was gone. It was too late." He pulled his hands away from her and wiped his eyes. "Maybe if I hadn't turned the radio off…"

"You can't blame yourself," Kristin finally said. "I'm sure…I'm sure she didn't hold it against you."

Nathan sighed. "Maybe. Of course, there was a murder investigation right away, considering it was an unexpected death. And there was something about the way she fell that suggested that perhaps she was pushed, that it wasn't an accident."

"What was that?"

"The banister was broken," he admitted. "But after careful inspection, forensics ruled it out as a possibility. I just can't believe it's happening all over again."

"This will all be over soon," Kristin assured him.

Nathan sighed. "I certainly hope so."


	3. I'm Your Angel

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and for all the reviews thus far. To my anonymous reviewer, since I can't reply to you, I wanted you to know there will be some romance eventually. But, it'll be a little while. Thank you.**

**Inspiration for the chapter: I'm Your Angel by Celine Dion and R. Kelly: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=Kzdekl3Qj8c**

**Chapter 3**

"Uh, I guess we should finish packing," Nathan finally said after several minutes.

Kristin nodded and went back to the closet to collect the remaining shirts that were there. The two continued working, neither of them saying much else except for a bit of small talk here and there.

When the article of clothing was folded and placed in the suitcase, Nathan zipped it up. "Ah, that's finished."

Kristin nodded. It had finally sunk in that he was actually going to be leaving, and she suddenly felt very sad about that. "Um, do you need help with anything else?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, I think I can handle the rest. Now, I just need to make my rounds and say some goodbyes."

Kristin tried to keep her voice from trembling. "Right, well, I need to go write some medical reports. I'll see you before you go?"

"Definitely," Nathan assured her. "And thanks for everything."

"Anytime," she called as she left the room.

Nathan sighed sadly and headed over to the vid-link. First, he needed to talk to the admiral. A brief moment later, Admiral Noyce's face appeared before him.

"Nathan, how're you holding up?"

Nathan forced a small smile. "I'm all right for now. Uh, I just wanted to apologize for-"

"It's fine," Bill interrupted. "As your friend, let me tell you how sorry I am. I had no idea."

"No one did," Nathan replied. "I never told anyone because I didn't think it mattered."

"Well, I hope you can understand my position. I just want you to take some time to assess the situation and handle your business without the stress of work. The UEO will know nothing about it for the time being. Hopefully, they'll never have to know."

"Hopefully," Nathan agreed.

"But please stay in touch," Bill said. "I don't want you becoming a hermit again."

"You'd come drag me off the island again, wouldn't you?"

"Damn right I would!" Then Bill became serious. "Everyone on that boat cares about you. Don't keep them in the dark. And don't disconnect that vid-link," he warned.

"I promise I won't," Nathan told him. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Take care of yourself, Nathan."

"Thanks, I will," Nathan replied as he disconnected the call. He then headed to the bridge to make an announcement to the crew members there and say his proper goodbyes.

He made his rounds around the rest of the boat until he'd said goodbye to just about everyone, save for two special people. He wanted to take his time with them. He headed back to his quarters and paged Lucas' PAL unit.

"Wolenczak."

"Lucas, I'd like to see you in my quarters," Nathan told him.

Lucas cast a glance at the doctor, who had finished the medical shore leave forms and was now working at his side with the bacteria classifications. She gave him a gentle small and a nod.

"I'll be right there," Lucas told him. He turned to the doctor. "Do you have any idea what this is about?"

Kristin hesitated. "I think you'd just better let the captain tell you. Go on," she urged gently, hoping Lucas wouldn't ask her any more questions.

He simply nodded and went on his way. A few moments later, he knocked on Nathan's door.

"Come in," Nathan called.

Lucas obliged and immediately noticed the suitcase sitting on the other side of the door. He gave Nathan a questioning look. "Cap?"

Nathan sat down in his chair and motioned to the chair across from him. "Why don't you come sit down?"

Lucas did so.

Nathan sighed. "Look, Kiddo, there's no easy way to say this. I have to leave for a while."

"But why?" Lucas asked worriedly. "Is it because of me?"

"Lucas, no," Nathan assured him. "I have some…personal issues at the moment. The admiral wants me to take a leave of absence to handle them…and as hard as it for to admit it, I agree with him. But don't you worry; I'll be back before you know it."

Lucas could tell the captain was overcompensating, trying to make it sound less severe than it truly was. "What kind of personal issues?" he pressed.

Nathan looked into his eyes. He knew that Lucas needed to know what was happening. And if he knew what the problem truly was, perhaps it would help him understand. "I suppose you'll find out eventually." He told Lucas about the investigation.

"I…I'm so sorry," Lucas said when he was finished. "They can't do that to you; it's not fair!"

Nathan placed a hand on Lucas' knee. "Calm down. Right now, it's just an investigation; nothing to get all up in arms about."

Lucas gave him a doubtful look, but changed his demeanor. "So, how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I'm not sure," Nathan admitted. "A couple of weeks, maybe longer. But we'll still talk. You can call me every night if you'd like."

"You mean it?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Of course; I…I'm really going to miss you. And I don't want to miss out on anything," Nathan told him sincerely.

Lucas stood and wrapped the captain, who was really more like a surrogate father to him, in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you too."

After a few moments, Nathan gently pushed Lucas away but kept his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Now, I need you to do something for me while I'm gone."

"Anything," Lucas promised.

"You be sure to listen to Commander Ford and the rest of the crew."

"I will."

"And take care of Darwin for me," Nathan added.

Lucas smiled. "Of course."

"And if you need to talk, and you can't get a hold of me, you know you can depend on the doctor."

Lucas nodded. "I know."

"And keep an eye on her for me too."

"I will," Lucas said again.

Nathan wrapped him in one last hug, then sent him on his way. "Can you tell the doctor I want to see her when you get back to the lab?"

"Sure thing," Lucas said as he headed toward the door. Then he paused for a moment and then turned back to him. "See you later, Cap."

"See you later, kiddo."

When Lucas returned to the lab, Kristin looked at him expectantly.

"I'm fine," Lucas assured her.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything before." She continued entering the bacteria classifications.

"It's okay. I guess it's your turn now."

"Oh," she replied, forcing herself out of her chair. Part of her wasn't looking forward to this. "Right; well, I left off at _vibrio cholerae_."

Lucas nodded. "I think I can handle it." Then he noticed the look on Kristin's face, reached across the table, and put a hand on hers. "Good luck."

She gave him a grateful smile and then headed to Nathan's room. Once there, she knocked gently.

Nathan opened the door. "Come in," he called.

"Um, I thought you should know you've been under high levels of stress and anxiety and that I've ordered at least a month's rest for you," she said with a small smile, trying to make light of the situation.

Nathan returned the smile. "Right, I appreciate that."

"I guess…this is it," she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"I guess," Nathan replied sadly. "I didn't realize it would be this difficult."

"You…you'll be back before you know it," Kristin told him, trying to sound reassuring. But her voice cracked. She turned her back to him so he wouldn't notice the fact she was trying to hold back tears. She didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was. Nathan certainly didn't need any more guilt weighing on his conscience.

Nathan did notice, however. He placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, brushing away a few stray tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he answered, gently turning her around to him and wrapping his arms around her.

Kristin laid her head on his shoulder. "I just didn't realize how much I was going to miss you."

"I…I'm going to miss you too…more than you know."

The two of them held on to one another for a few lingering moments. Then Kristin pulled away to look at him. "You'll get through this soon enough, and then everything will be just as it was. I want you to know you can depend on me. If you need to talk, you call me anytime, day or night. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

"I just might take you up on that," Nathan told her.

"I hope you do."

"Don't worry; I don't think I can go very long without seeing your face."

Kristin felt a few fresh tears sting her eyes yet again; she wrapped Nathan in another hug.

"You know, you can call me too," Nathan whispered. "I'm going to miss our talks, and I'm here for you too, even though I'll be miles away."

"I _will_ take you up on that," Kristin promised, her voice trembling a bit.

"And I've already told Lucas to mind you. I expect you two to take care of each other."

Kristin nodded. "We will."

"I know," Nathan replied. He finally pulled Kristin away from him just far enough and placed a gentle goodbye kiss to her lips.

And finally, after one last bittersweet hug, Nathan whispered, "I have to go now."

Kristin nodded and pulled away, trying to hold back her tears. She followed him to launch bay where Chief Crocker was waiting to help Nathan board a launch.

A few moments later, Nathan headed into the launch, giving Kristin one last look.

As the launch departed, Kristin lingered as if willing the launch to return as quickly as it left. But it didn't.

Chief Crocker noticed the look on Kristin's face and put an arm around her shoulders. "I know what you mean, Doc. It's not going to be the same around here."

Kristin forced herself back to reality. As sad as it was, they had to continue on without their beloved leader, hopefully for just a short time. Although no one wanted to say it, the reality was it could be much longer. Everyone hoped and prayed that wouldn't happen.


	4. Mobile

**Chapter 4**

**Inspiration for the chapter: Mobile by Avril Lavigne: http (colon, slash, slash) www {DOT} youtube {DOT} com (slash) watch?v=LfZoQjZ5QVc**

By late afternoon, Nathan's launch arrived on the shore of his island. But as he exited, he saw unfamiliar boats tied to the dock. He instantly knew who it was. He had been hoping to avoid this, hoping that they'd be finished by the time he got there, but to no avail.

Hearing some activity on the shore, Detective Vasquez came out onto the beach. "This search did not require your presence, Captain Bridger. I'm sorry if you misunderstood."

Nathan shook his head. "I didn't misunderstand anything, but last time I checked, I'm still a free man. This is my home, is it not?"

"There's no reason to become angry, Mr. Bridger. This is just standard procedure," Vasquez replied.

"So you've mentioned, but what I want to know is how this investigation is any different than the one that was already performed nearly a year ago. What do you expect to find?" Nathan demanded.

"Mr. Bridger, are you aware that there are traces of your wife's blood all over your home? And I'm not referring to what you'd find from a minor cut."

"I found her lying in a pool of blood," Nathan replied quietly.

"Yes, I'm aware of what the previous reports state," Vasquez explained. "But I'm not just referring to the landing area."

Nathan felt the color drain from his face; the news was disturbing, to say the least. He felt an immediate rush of sadness, anger, and guilt. He'd only just found out just a moment ago that someone had intentionally taken his wife from him, and now, he was finding out the details. What had Carol gone through in her last hours? And why hadn't he been there to stop it? If only he could go back and change it...

But Vasquez' voice brought him back to reality. "Mr. Bridger, you're a smart man, so I'm sure you already know you're a person of interest."

Nathan simply nodded.

Vasquez continued. "Our Luminol tests show there are trace amounts of blood located in other areas of the home and not just the staircase area. Do you happen to have an explanation for that?"

"I had already told the first investigators I wasn't here. And that's the truth."

"So you say," Vasquez replied. "But I think you need to remember one thing. In this country, you're not innocent until proven guilty; you're _guilty_ until proven innocent. I suggest contacting a lawyer. If you're not sure where to begin, contact the American Consulate."

At that moment, another man came out of the house. "Alejandro, the team is wrapping things up."

Vasquez nodded and motioned for the other man to meet them. "Mr. Bridger, my partner, Detective Cesar Castillo."

Nathan gave the other detective a curt nod.

"Yes, well, did my partner tell you about our discoveries?" Castillo asked.

"Somewhat," Nathan stated. "But what I want to know is, why was Carol's death originally deemed an accident? And now you're telling me she was in fact murdered?"

"Mr. Bridger, the forensics team that arrived on the scene at the time of your wife's passing was…how can I put this delicately?...completely inexperienced. That's why her case came across our desks, and here we are. Now, I assure you, justice will prevail," Castillo replied.

With that, a few other men and women came out of the house carrying several black bags: evidence.

Vasquez turned to Nathan. "You can go back into your home now. We have everything we need as far as physical evidence. We'll be in contact, Mr. Bridger. Remember what I've told you." And with that, the group boarded their vessels and headed back towards the mainland.

Nathan sighed angrily. He knew he needed help, and he knew exactly who he was going to call. But when he finally entered the door to his home, he realized it was going to have to wait since the whole inside looked as though a tornado had gone through it.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. He stepped over the debris that had been thrown onto the floor and headed to the vid-phone. First, the phone call and then he'd clean up. He dialed the number, knowing it by heart.

A moment later, a familiar face appeared on the screen. Then with a southern drawl, the man on the screen said, "Jake Collins, attorney at law. How can I help you?"

"Jake, since when do you answer your own calls?" Nathan asked him, trying to keep the mood light for the moment. Carol had worked as his secretary ever since they'd moved to the island in the Yucatan. Jake was American-born, and he knew the ins and outs of the law in Mexico very well. He'd been practicing there for nearly twenty years.

"Nathan? Is that you? It's…it's been a long time; my secretary's day off," Jake explained. Then he added, "I…I know we haven't spoken since…well, how have you been holding up?"

"Well, honestly, I've been better," Nathan admitted. "I'm in need of legal counsel."

Jake gave him a look. "What exactly are you saying?"

"Carol's death has been ruled a homicide, and guess who they think did it?"

"Oh, no," Jake exclaimed. Then he quickly sobered and became all business-like. "Okay, let me contact the DA and find out what's going on. I'll get back to you first thing in the morning, and we'll see about having a meeting. Don't worry, Nathan, I've got your back on this."

Nathan gave him a grateful smile. "I appreciate it, Jake. Thank you."

"It's what Carol would have wanted. We'll be in touch." Then the screen went blank.

Nathan hoped Jake would come through for him as he stood and began cleaning up the mess the detectives and their forensics team had made, hoping to take his mind off the situation at hand.

_**seaQuest**_

Everyone was feeling somber, considering one of their own was going through something so traumatic. Nathan had come clean with all of the senior staff, not wanting to keep them in the dark. But the fact they knew exactly what their captain was going through certainly didn't make the situation any better.

"I just wish there was something we could do," Lucas blurted out as he and the doctor were just about to go off-duty. They'd been working on the bacteria classifications since Nathan had left, and neither of them spoke to each other much since they'd told him goodbye. But Lucas could keep silent no longer. "It just isn't fair."

Kristin turned to him. "Lucas, we just need to be patient," she replied.

"Patient? _Patient_? So, you're saying we should just sit around and wait? And, what happens if they throw him in jail? What_ then_?"

Kristin sighed. It was the same thing she was thinking, but she didn't say it out loud. "Look, I know you're worried; so am I. But honestly, the best thing we can do to help the captain is to support him. We need to keep a positive attitude and just believe that everything will work out. I'm afraid there's not much else we can do at the moment."

Lucas sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the doctor was right. There wasn't anything else to do. "Yeah, I guess," he agreed.

Kristin was about to wrap him in a hug when Ben Krieg walked into the lab.

"It's not any better here, is it?" he asked. "You two…you look like someone just died. They look the same way on the bridge."

"And how do you expect us to act?" Lucas said bitterly.

Ben sighed. "You two are finished for the day?"

"Just about," Kristin answered.

"Report to my quarters; nineteen hundred hours. Got it?" And before they could protest, he left as quickly as he'd came.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Kristin asked.

Lucas shrugged. "Beats me."

"Well, why don't we see about having a late dinner? Then we'll answer Mr. Krieg's request," Kristin said, putting an arm around Lucas' shoulders and leading him towards the mess.

One hour later, Lucas and Kristin had eaten and headed towards Ben's room. When they got there, they found Commanders Ford and Hitchcock, along with Ortiz, Crocker, and O'Neill.

"Where's Lieutenant Krieg?" Kristin asked when she saw them all looking annoyed.

"That's what we'd like to know," Jonathan replied.

"He told us all to meet here, but he's nowhere to be found," Katie added.

Lucas approached the door and knocked loudly. "I don't know what kind of joke you're trying to play, Ben, but none of us are in the mood!" He waited a few moments, then raised his hand to knock again. To his surprise, the door opened.

"You don't need to shout. I'm here," Ben replied. "Come on in; make yourselves comfortable."

Everyone exchanged a glance, but then, they started filing in to Ben's room. When they walked in, they noticed that Ben had the table set up for a poker game.

"Just what is all this?" Jonathan demanded. "I don't think any of us are in the mood."

Ben gave him a smile. "No, I'm sure you're not, but I'm the morale officer. Therefore, I'm _moraling_. Look, it's my job to get everyone in a better mood. I know we're all upset about the captain, but we need to carry on. I thought a little friendly game might help us feel better."

"That's very thoughtful of you, but-" Katie began.

But Ben moved to his door and locked it. "No buts. None of you are leaving until you've had a little fun for the evening." He stood in front of the door, his arms crossed over his chest and a sobered look on his face.

Lucas leaned towards the doctor. "Is he actually serious?" he whispered.

But Ben overheard. "Oh, I assure you, I am serious." He pointed to the table and chairs. "Now sit."

Everyone did so, realizing it was futile to argue.

Ben wore a satisfied smile. "Good; I promise this is just what we need."

And ironically, the lieutenant was correct. A few hands of poker left everyone feeling a little better. When Ben was sure everyone was wearing a genuine smile, he stood to unlock the door. "Now, I expect to see those smiles tomorrow as well."

As everyone left, Jonathan patted Ben on the back. "I have to hand it to you, Ben; great work."

"Thanks," Ben said. "Goodnight, Commander."

"Goodnight."

**The next morning, Yucatan Peninsula**

Jake had called Nathan right away to meet with him. One hour later, Nathan arrived at his office.

"Ah, Mr. Bridger, I remember you," Anna, one of the secretaries, told him. "I'm so sorry about what happened."

Nathan nodded and thanked her. "Uh, I'm actually here to see Jake."

She checked the computer. "Oh, yes; the first appointment. You can go right in. Take care of yourself now."

"Thank you," Nathan replied as he headed into Jake's office.

Once inside, Jake urged him to sit down. "Well, for now, there's not much I can do for you, admittedly," Jake told him sadly. "The point is, Carol's death has been ruled a homicide, and these detectives are out for blood, if you know what I mean."

Nathan sighed. "So am I," he answered. "Certainly, I have nothing to hide. Take my fingerprints, search my house…I want them to do what they have to do to rule me out so they can find the _real_ murderer."

Jake nodded. "Unfortunately, it doesn't quite work like that here. They already know you were the last-known person to see her alive and the one to find her. In their eyes, you're already guilty."

"Jake, I swear to you, I didn't kill her. You know I loved her."

"I know that, Nathan, I know. I believe you. But really, the only thing I can do is try to prepare a case if this goes to trial. And I can tell you right now, they're going to expect to go to trial."

"So, there's no chance of this blowing over quickly?"

Jake shook his head. "According to the DA, they want this case solved…_yesterday_. And, the two detectives, Vasquez and Castillo…well, they're quite ruthless. On, they're good detectives, mind you…but they don't like cases going unsolved. They won't be dragging their feet."

_**seaQuest**_

As expected, Ben did see some smiles as he made his rounds around the boat. Unfortunately, he also didn't know how quickly they'd fade when a call came in from Admiral Noyce.

Commander Ford took the call.

"Commander, some news for you. It seems that the detectives handling the investigation will be arriving on a launch later today."

"What? Why?" Jonathan asked.

Bill sighed. "It seems they want to question each and every person on the crew. They want to know how Nathan acted, his demeanor, if people think he's capable of such a thing. They're trying to discredit him; that's what they're doing. I'm not allowed to tell them they can't do so."

Jonathan sighed heavily. "Very well, Admiral."

"Just be civil to them, and hopefully, they won't bother you too much," the admiral stated.

"Aye, sir."

"And good luck." The admiral then cut the link.

Jonathan took it upon himself to call an emergency meeting. He explained the whole situation. After he was finished, he said, "All dismissed. Back to work."

As everyone began departing to head to their assigned stations, Kristin approached the commander. "Well done," she said, placing an encouraging arm around his shoulders.

Jonathan gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks, although I must admit, I'm not looking forward to our guests' visit."

"Neither am I, but perhaps it won't be as bad as it seems."

"Perhaps," Jonathan replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I'd better get to work. Good luck, Commander."

"You too, Doctor."

As the day's work began, everyone did their best to forget about the detectives coming, that was until, hours later, Crocker informed the bridge of an approaching launch. Jonathan headed to launch bay to greet them.

As the launch made connection, Detectives Vasquez and Castillo entered _seaQuest's_ launch bay.

"Detectives, I'm Commander Jonathan Ford; welcome." He held out his hand in greeting.

Both men shook it.

"Commander, nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind, but we'd really like to get to our questioning so we can leave. We don't want to disrupt your work. Is there a place where we can set up?" Vasquez asked.

Jonathan nodded. "I'll show you to our ward room."

Once there, Castillo explained, "We have a list of every crew member given to us by Admiral Noyce. He said you can give us a paging device?"

"Oh, a PAL unit," the commander said. "Of course, I'll have our supply officer bring you one right away. Until later then?"

"Indeed, Commander," Vasquez confirmed.


	5. Life Uncommon

**A/N: My apologies for missing a few days. I had some real life things going on. Thank you.**

**Chapter 5**

_**seaQuest**_

By afternoon, most of the crew had been questioned. Some of the crew members were only asked a question or two and sent on their way. But, it was a different story for the senior crew since they worked more closely with Nathan. They were asked a slew of questions , and most of them weren't pleased about the situation. The mess hall buzzed with talk about the situation.

"They asked me if he had anger issues," Ben declared as he sat at the usual table. Katie, Tim, Jonathan, and Lucas were already there while Kristin, Chief Crocker, and Joshua Levin sat at the adjacent table. "And they asked me about Bobby too. They wanted to know what he told me about his parents when we were at the academy together."

"Likewise," Katie agreed.

"What did you tell them?" Lucas inquired.

"That he never said anything negative," Katie answered as Ben nodded in agreement.

"They asked me if I'd ever seen the captain act in a violent manner towards any of the crew members," Lucas said after a moment.

The others chimed in with similar experiences during their questioning. One person, however, said nothing as she just simply listened. But, after several minutes, Katie turned to her. "What about you, Doc?"

Kristin turned her attention away from her salad in front of her, the salad that she hadn't really been eating to begin with. "Um…I actually haven't been called yet," she answered quietly.

Katie exchanged a glance with the others, her eyes telling them to cut their chatter for the moment. Katie placed a hand on hers. "I hope we haven't scared you then; they're really not that bad."

"Just very business-like," Jonathan agreed.

Kristin nodded and forced a small smile. "Not at all. I don't think any of us is particularly_ thrilled_ about any of this, but it's just a few questions, right?"

"Of course," Katie said with a nod. She stood and picked up her empty plate. "Well, I guess I'll see you all later. Good luck, Doc." With that, she left the table as Jonathan, Miguel, Lucas, Crocker, Tim, and Levin followed her.

Ben moved his tray over to Kristin's table. "How's that salad?" he muttered.

"What?"

"Well, I know I've only been here a few minutes, but I haven't actually seen you take a bite," he noted.

"I…guess I'm just not that hungry."

Ben sighed. "Do we need to have another poker game?"

Kristin smiled softly. "I appreciate your efforts, but I don't think any amount of poker games can fix this."

He nodded knowingly. "You can't blame a guy for trying. It's just not easy to see everyone so…disheartened."

"I know," she replied, absentmindedly pushing a cherry tomato around her plate. "I suppose I'm just nervous about this questioning. It doesn't sound like these detectives exactly put one at ease."

Ben shrugged. "They're just doing their jobs. They're not that bad…really."

Kristin nodded. "Well, I certainly hope so."

Before Ben could say anything more, Kristin's PAL beeped, her summons to the ward room. Kristin told the detectives she'd be there shortly and put the device back in her pocket. She then turned back to Ben.

"Well, I appreciate the pep talk," she told him as she stood to dispose of her uneaten salad.

"Anytime," Ben answered. "Listen, if you need to talk later, my door's always open."

She smiled appreciatively. "I might just take you up on that. Well, until later then."

"Later," Ben confirmed. "Good luck."

Kristin called, "Thank you", put her lunch tray away, and left the mess. As she headed towards the ward room, she took several deep breaths in an effort to calm her nerves. Then, as she approached the door, she took one more before opening it.

Both detectives stood as she entered. "Dr. Westphalen," Vasquez greeted, holding his hand out to shake. "I'm Detective Vasquez," he told her, then motioned to Castillo, "and this is my partner."

"Detective Castillo," Castillo added, shaking Kristin's hand as well.

Both Vasquez and Castillo sat on the opposite side of the table. In front of each detective were a legal pad and various file folders, each of them opened so they could reference various facts as needed. Castillo was scribbling something down on the pad in front of him as Vasquez looked at Kristin.

He seemed to pick up on Kristin's nervousness. "Please have a seat, Doctor. We just want to ask you a few questions; then, you can go about the rest of your day. There's nothing to worry about."

Kristin obliged and tried to relax.

"Now, Doctor," Vasquez continued, "or would you mind if I called you Kristin?"

"Not at all."

"Very well, Kristin, can you tell us how long you've known Captain Bridger?"

"Three months, give or take," she replied.

"And in those three months or so, would you say you've gotten to know him well?" Castillo inquired.

"We've become close, yes," Kristin answered.

"Good," Vasquez continued. "Would you say he has a temper?"

"I think we all can have a temper at times," Kristin reasoned.

"Fair enough," Castillo said thoughtfully, writing some more notes down on the pad in front of him. "Then, would you say he has ever acted maliciously toward yourself or any other member of this crew?"

"Certainly not."

Both Castillo and Vasquez turned to one another and began whispering. Kristin strained to hear what they said, but to no avail. A moment later, Vasquez stood and walked around to the side of the table where she was and had a seat on the edge of the table.

"Did the captain ever speak about his late wife?"

She admitted, "A few times."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

She sighed. "Well, he told me he loved her and that he missed her, that she died almost a year ago."

"Did he tell you anything else?" Castillo pressed. "About her death, the day she died?"

"Just that the two of them had an argument that morning and that he went out on his boat for the rest of the day. When he came back, he found her on the landing of the stairwell, unconscious."

"And you don't think that sounded suspicious?" Vasquez questioned.

"Why would I? Nathan has never lied to be before, that I know of," Kristin countered.

Neither Vasquez nor Castillo gave any response. Instead, Vasquez stood and crossed back to where Castillo was. The two of them conversed quietly again. Then, Vasquez turned to her.

"I agree with you, Kristin, that the captain may have never given you a reason to suspect otherwise. However, he did mention that the two of them were arguing," Vasquez began.

"Yes, that's what I told you."

"You didn't find that odd?"

She shook her head. "Couples argue all the time. It didn't seem to raise any red flags, if that's what you're getting at."

"Well, then would you agree that a man can love his wife and possibly harm her? As in a crime of passion?" Vasquez pressed.

Kristin thought for several minutes. Certainly, it wasn't out of the question. She, herself, was the epitome of level-headedness. Yet, when she stood before Rubin Zellar, she clearly was quite the opposite. As a doctor, she'd taken the Hippocratic Oath to never harm another human, but she nearly did. And, she could have. And, she certainly did not fit the 'murderer' profile at all. But, there clearly was a difference between Rubin Zellar and Carol Bridger; Zellar was a mass murderer. Although she never knew Carol in life, she was sure Carol was nothing of the sort. "I agree it does happen all the time, if we're speaking in general. But, not in this case," she replied adamantly.

"How can you be so sure?" Vasquez pressed.

Kristin paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "Look, I can't say for sure that Nathan would never act maliciously towards anyone. The truth is, he might…but only_ if_ it was warranted. We deal with people who aren't exactly saints every day; some you might call criminals. Our job is to maintain peace. If one of these characters prevented us from that and no amount of negotiating was helping, Nathan might. But, he'd never attack an innocent, especially his wife."

"How do you know she was innocent?" Castillo asked.

"E-excuse me?"

"Carol Bridger; how do you know she was innocent? I mean, what if she was having an affair or if, perhaps, she attacked her husband physically? Those aren't exactly innocent acts," Castillo pointed out.

"Well, no…" Kristin responded thoughtfully. "Are you suggesting-?"

"We're not suggesting anything, Doctor. The truth is, we don't know exactly what happened. We're just trying to create possible scenarios. Now, if you weren't sure of the question, we want to know, if provoked, would the captain react? Do you think he would have harmed his wife in a heat of passion?" Vasquez reiterated.

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

Castillo wrote some more notes down. Then, he and Vasquez spoke a bit more. After a moment, Vasquez turned back to her. "And how can you be so sure?"

"Well, because of what happened to me." She told them the story about Zellar and the confrontation in the control room. "The truth was, I could have easily killed that man; vengeance for my brother's death, but it wouldn't have solved anything. And, it was Captain Bridger himself who made me realize that. That I'd only become just like him, and I didn't want that."

The two men exchanged a glance.

"Or maybe it's because Captain Bridger knows what it's like to carry that on your conscience," Castillo noted. "You may go."

Kristin looked at Vasquez, who simply gave her a nod. She stood and left, now feeling more at a loss than ever. The others were mistaken; that was one of the worst experiences of her life. Although she told the truth, she felt like she had failed Nathan miserably. She headed back to the lab, quickly checked on the other science staff to see they were all doing what they were supposed to be doing. Levin had seen to that, so it seemed she had little to worry about.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my office then," she muttered, closing the door behind her.

She sighed in frustration and attempted to do some work at her computer. Naturally, however, she felt too distracted to work. Instead, the faced her vid-link and dialed Nathan's number, feeling as though she needed to speak with him and no one else.

"I was wondering when you'd call," Nathan answered.

"You must be telepathic," Kristin stated dryly. "How did you know?"

"You're not the first person to call me today," he admitted. "Lucas and Ben both called me earlier."

"Then, you know," she replied.

Nathan nodded and looked her over, trying to determine how she really was feeling. "Yeah, I do. You feeling alright?"

She waved a hand and tried to put on a smile for his benefit. "Oh, I'm fine. I have nothing to complain about, really. It was just…uncomfortable. But, never mind that. How are_ you_?"

"Surviving," he assured her. "I've already been in contact with my lawyer. Right now, there's not much he can do, but he is going to start preparing a case since it will most likely go to trial. Incidentally, he may want to make a trip to _seaQuest _himself, question all of you...get character witnesses."

Kristin nodded. "Well, I'll certainly testify on your behalf if I'm needed."

Nathan gave her an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

The two of them stared at one another for a few moments. Finally, Kristin broke the silence.

"So, how are you dealing with everything? About Carol?" she asked quietly.

Nathan sighed. "It's surreal," he admitted. "I just can't believe someone would do that. And the fact I wasn't there to stop it…" his voice trailed off.

Kristin saw the pained look in his eyes. She only wished she were there with him to help comfort him. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty," she admitted.

"I know…and _you _didn't," he assured her. "I certainly don't want you feeling bad about any of this."

She nodded. "I just wish there was something I could do for you."

"You already are," Nathan told her. "And I appreciate it more than you know."


	6. You Move Me

**A/N: I apologize if you feel like this story is getting off to a slow start. There are certain things that I need to reveal, so there is a reason for everything that has happened so far. I promise I have plenty of action, suspense, and mystery planned for this. And, would it help if I've told you you've already been introduced to the **_**real **_**murderer? I hope it's not obvious though because I don't want you figuring it out just yet. So, while you try to wrack your brain, here's chapter six. Thank you.**

**Chapter 6**

**Three days later, **_**seaQuest**_

By the time Friday had come around, things around the boat had become more normal. The detectives had finished their questioning so everyone could focus on their work. And, a rescue mission kept everyone's mind off of their captain's situation. Now, it was the end of the week once again, which meant only one thing.

"Poker night!" Ben exclaimed in the mess hall after most of the senior crew had gotten off-duty. "I hope we're still doing it," he added.

Jonathan hesitated. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Come on, it's tradition," Ben insisted.

Lucas relented. "I'm in. Soaking you out of your money is more fun than playing on the Internex," he teased.

Ben smiled. "Maybe you'll be the one getting soaked."

"We'll see."

Ben and Lucas turned to the others.

"What do you say, Katie?" Ben asked. "You in?"

After a moment, she nodded. "Fine."

The others finally expressed their agreements.

"What about you, Doc?" Lucas questioned, since she'd been quiet.

Kristin paused for a moment. She'd hoped to have a chance to speak with Nathan; she hadn't spoken with him since the day of the questioning. She told herself no news was good news, but she wanted to touch base with him anyway. "I'm not sure…" she began.

"Oh, come on, Doc, you have to," Ben insisted. He put an arm around her shoulders. "At least let me redeem myself."

She gave him a small smile. "Oh…alright."

The others smiled happily.

"Everyone, my room…ten minutes. See you then," Ben announced, heading out of the mess.

Meanwhile, Kristin headed back to her room to change out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. But, she couldn't ignore her thoughts about Nathan. She decided to give him a call anyway; the others would understand if she was a few minutes late. She crossed the room to her vid-link and dialed the number. She waited for Nathan's face to appear before her, but after four rings, the answering machine picked up. She sighed and clicked the disconnect button, opting not to leave a message. Certainly, it probably meant nothing, she decided. She'd just call him later; it was quite possible he wasn't home. Although she had a niggling feeling there might be something wrong, she quickly pushed it aside. Then, she headed towards Ben's room, eager for a bit of fun with her friends.

When she arrived, everyone was already sitting around the table waiting for her.

"Great; the doc's here," Ben announced. "Now, we can get the show on the road."

"Sorry I'm a little late," she muttered.

Lucas patted the empty chair next to him. "No problem; have a seat."

She did so; the cards were dealt and chips were anted. Before long, they were in the midst of an intense game.

"I'll see you and raise you a hundred," Kristin told Ben, placing her chips in the center. Katie, Miguel, and Tim had already folded. Lucas and Jonathan were hanging on by a thread, nearly ready to fold, but yet, not sure if Ben or Kristin were bluffing.

"I'll see you and raise you two hundred," Ben countered, looking rather smug.

Lucas sighed and threw his cards on the table. "I fold."

Everyone looked at Jonathan expectantly. He looked at his cards and looked at the cards on the table. All he had was a pair of sevens, and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. He eyed Ben closely, trying to read his expression. But, it didn't change. Then, he did the same with the doctor, and she was no different.

"We're waiting," Ben sang.

"Give me a second," Jonathan muttered. He studied his cards again. If the doctor and Ben were bluffing, it was quite possible he'd be lucky enough to have higher cards if he stayed in.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Ben teased.

Jonathan sighed. "Fine, I fold."

Ben gave Kristin as smile. "Guess it's just you and me, once again."

Kristin chuckled softly. "So it is."

"Any final bets? Or are you going to fold?" Ben challenged.

"I most certainly am not." She gave him a look. "All in."

There was an audible gasp from the others as everyone stared at Ben. Surprisingly, however, he didn't look the least bit nervous.

He pushed all his chips into the center of the table. "You know, it's too bad I have to do this to you." He fanned the cards in his hand out on the table. "Four Aces."

Kristin gave him a smile. "That's a nice hand," she admitted. "And there's not many that can beat it, except…" She laid her cards out on the table in the same fashion as Ben.

Everyone stared in disbelief.

"I don't believe it," Ben said after a moment. "A royal flush. How in the world do you manage to get so damn lucky?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure," she replied as she pulled the chips in front of her. She didn't feel as gleeful as she thought she might, however. "If it makes you feel better, I'll sit the next hand out."

Ben stared at her. "And not give me a chance to redeem myself?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Katie asked, somewhat worried. Tim and Lucas chimed in.

"I…I'm just not in the mood," she admitted. "Certainly, it's fun…but I have other things on my mind."

"Like what?" Lucas pressed.

"It's just I couldn't reach the captain; I tried to call him earlier. And, I suppose I'm a little worried…"

"That's strange," Lucas noted. "I tried to call him too."

"You did?" Jonathan asked. "When?"

"This afternoon. I just thought he wasn't home; I left a message. I thought he'd have tried to call me back, though," he muttered.

The others all agreed it seemed strange.

"It isn't like the captain not to return calls, is it?" Jonathan thought out loud.

"But, under the circumstances," Tim replied, "he might."

"But, he promised to keep in touch," Lucas pointed out.

Everyone nodded, each becoming quiet and reflecting for a short time.

Finally, Jonathan spoke, "Well, if no one hears from him soon, maybe we should check on him? We aren't that far from the Yucatan."

Kristin agreed, "Funny, you read my mind."

"But for now, can we please play some poker?" Ben pleaded.

Everyone sat, save for Kristin. "Mr. Krieg, can I please take a rain check? I promise you a rematch soon enough. I really think I'm going to retire to my quarters for the time being. If I hear from the captain, I'll certainly let you know, Commander."

Ben opened his mouth to protest once again, but closed it promptly when he noticed the look on her face. She was worried about the captain, although she was trying to hide it. "Sure thing, Doc. Goodnight."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Goodnight, everyone." She headed back to her room, shutting the door behind her. She decided to call Nathan again. Even if he wasn't there , she'd leave a message this time, letting him know they were worried about him. After four rings, however, there was still no answer. After the beep, she said, "Nathan, it's me. We're just wondering how you're doing. Lucas said he phoned you as well, and you haven't answered. Please just call someone back when you have a chance. We're worried about you…_I'm_ worried about you." She then cut the link, still feeling uneasy. She didn't know why, but she was sure something was wrong.

She paced nervously, trying to think. She wondered if perhaps Nathan had been in contact with Admiral Noyce. At least that would help put her mind at rest if he had. She decided to give him a call. A moment later, his face appeared on the screen.

"Kristin, is something wrong?" Noyce asked.

"Ironically, that's what I'm wondering," she replied. "I was wondering if you'd heard from Nathan, by chance?" she asked hopefully. "We'd been trying to contact him, and he hasn't returned the messages."

"Not since the other day," he admitted.

"I know he's going through a lot, but I would just think…he promised to keep in touch."

"Well, considering the day, he might just not feel like talking," Noyce pointed out.

"The day?" Kristin questioned.

"You mean, you didn't know? Today is the anniversary of Carol's death. I thought you knew. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. Indeed, she didn't. "Do you think he's alright?" Concern laced every word.

Bill Noyce shrugged. "I really don't know," he admitted. "I was going to let him have the day to himself. You know how reflective he can be with things like this. But, for him not to speak with you or the others, that does seem a little out of character."

"W-would you mind giving me permission to check on him? We're not that far from the Yucatan, and Dr. Levin could handle the lab until I got back," Kristin suggested.

Noyce nodded. "Very well; but take Crocker with you, just in case. And keep me informed."

"Of course, Admiral…and thank you," she said gratefully.

"Anytime, Kristin," Noyce answered, then cut the link.

Kristin immediately headed to inform Commander Ford about what the admiral had said. She knocked on Ben's door and pulled the commander aside, telling him the situation.

"I didn't know either," he admitted. "Tell Chief Crocker to prepare a launch immediately then. And let us know what happens."

"I will, Commander. See you later."

A short time later, Kristin and Chief Crocker were in a launch on their way to the Yucatan.

"Now, when we arrive, let me get out first and secure the situation," Crocker explained. "I promised the commander and the admiral I'd take care of you."

Kristin smiled softly. "You've already mentioned, and you have my word," she assured him. "I won't go rushing out." She really didn't know if there was any impending danger, but it was a possibility.

An hour later, the launch arrived safely on Nathan's island. Upon first glance, everything seemed normal. The house looked fine, a light or two on. And, there didn't appear to be any danger. But, Crocker drew his weapon anyway.

"Wait here," he ordered gently as he left the launch to assess the situation. Several minutes later, he returned. "Nothing dangerous," he assured her.

"Any sign of Nathan?" she asked hopefully as Crocker offered a hand to help her out of the launch.

Crocker shook his head. "Not that I could see. I didn't go inside, however."

Kristin nodded as the two headed towards the door. Kristin rang the doorbell.

They both listened for the sound of footsteps, but heard none. A minute later, Kristin rang the doorbell again.

"Go away," they finally heard Nathan yell.

"Cap?" Crocker called. "It's the doc and me; we just came to see how you're doing? Can we come in?"

"Go away!" Nathan yelled again.

Then, there was the distinctive sound of breaking glass. Crocker exchanged a look with Kristin, who wasn't walking away so easily.

She crossed to the window and looked inside. And, what she saw surprised her. "Oh, no," she muttered quietly.

"What is it?" Crocker asked.

She didn't answer. Instead, she said, "I'm going to go around the back entrance. Wait here."

Then, she walked down the stairs and headed around the other side of the house. A moment later, she reached the front door. Instead of knocking, she tried the handle and found it wasn't locked. She carefully opened the door, the strong scent of whiskey entering her nostrils. She quietly walked through the kitchen to the doorway of the living room, seeing Nathan on the couch holding a half-empty whiskey bottle. On the coffee table were several empty ones and a broken on the floor. She hesitated. She'd seen the scene from the outside, but seeing it up close was frightening. To see Nathan this way…it was difficult. After a moment, however, she spoke quietly, "Nathan…it's me."

Nathan turned to her. "I told you to go away."

"I…I know, but we were worried about you. You didn't answer our calls." She took a few steps forward. "I'll go if you want, but…I don't like seeing you this way."

Nathan shrugged. "I didn't ask you to come."

"Well, you promised you'd keep in touch; we haven't talked for a few days, so I thought…I didn't know what day it was," she said apologetically.

"Who told you?"

"Admiral Noyce; he's the one who wanted us to check on you. Well, everyone did," she admitted. She headed back to the kitchen and grabbed a broom and dustpan. She started sweeping up the broken glass.

"You don't have to do that," he told her, setting the bottle from which he was drinking down and attempting to stand. But, he was shaky, under the circumstances, and fell down, cutting his hands on the broken glass.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I was trying to take the broom from you." He didn't seem to notice the fact his hands were bleeding.

Kristin immediately dropped the broom and went to help him, examining his hands. "First aid kit?' she questioned.

"First drawer in the kitchen," he told her, "but, I'm fine, really."

She shook her head. "No, you're not." She came back with the first aid kit a moment later and began removing glass shards from his hands. When his wounds were all tended to, she muttered, "That settles it then."

"Settles what?"

"I'll be back in a moment; just stay here," she urged. She headed back to the front porch, where Chief Crocker was waiting.

"It's about time; what's going on in there?" Crocker asked worriedly.

"Nathan's very drunk. Personally, I don't feel right leaving him, considering what just happened. He could hurt himself. I'm going to stay the night with him to make sure that doesn't happen. Let the commander and Admiral Noyce know; you can just send a launch for me in the morning," she explained.

Crocker was somewhat shocked. "Are you sure?"

She gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Chief. There's nothing to be concerned about. I'll be fine."

Crocker thought for a moment, then nodded. "Alright; goodnight, Doc."

"Goodnight." And, with that, she headed back inside to see what Nathan was up to. She'd found he hadn't moved…much. He had passed out from all the alcohol. She sighed. "Well, at least you've had your fill." She cleaned up all the bottles from the living room. Then, she attempted to help Nathan to the couch, where he'd at least be more comfortable.

He was in a daze, but he somehow woke up enough to make it the couch.

Kristin covered him up with a blanket. "Now, if you need anything, I'll be right here," she whispered softly.

"Thank you," Nathan muttered, his words slurred. Then, he promptly fell asleep.

Kristin sat at the foot of the couch, keeping careful watch over him. And, it wasn't long before she fell asleep as well.

The next morning, Nathan awoke with a killer headache. He looked around the room for Kristin. He'd thought she was there, wasn't she? Or did he hallucinate? He wasn't quite sure. Then, he realized he heard activity in the kitchen. The smell of coffee greeted his nostrils.

She walked into the living room to check on him. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah," he muttered.

She quickly retreated to pour him a cup of coffee and brought it to him. "Here you are." Then, she handed him a couple of white pills. "And aspirin for the headache."

"Thank you," he said gratefully. After taking the pills and drinking a few sips of coffee, he said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For acting like a jackass," he replied. "I don't even remember much about last night, but-"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just wish you'd have told me. So, what? You thought you'd drown out the pain?"

"Something like that."

She nodded. "Well, I'm not going to lecture you because I'm sure you know that you drank more than enough for a man your size. And just remember, you won't do any of us any good if you're not around anymore. Do you think Carol would have liked what she saw?"

"No," he admitted.

She simply nodded. "Well, I didn't either." Then, she added, "I was wrong; I guess I am going to lecture you."

"It's fine; I deserve it."

She smiled. "Well, just don't do it again,_ please_. I thought we agreed we'd talk if we had any problems?"

Nathan nodded. "We did, and I promise I will, from now on."

And, for the next hour, the two talked about anything and everything. As Nathan spoke, he knew Kristin did what she did because she cared for him. And, he was feeling the exact same way.

**A/N: Whoa, that was longer than I expected. I actually wanted to add more, but I had to do some last-minute editing. Thank you.**


	7. Immortality

**A/N: Just a quick thank you to all the reviewers, both anonymous and not. Your comments are always appreciated. And, thank you all for reading. It means the world to me.**

**Chapter 7**

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Chief Crocker arrived shortly thereafter with a launch, ready to take Kristin back to_ seaQuest_. He headed to the door and rang the doorbell.

Nathan promptly answered. "Come on in, Chief," he greeted.

Crocker did so. "How are you feeling, Cap?"

"Better, thanks to the doctor. I appreciate you accompanying her, by the way."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all," Crocker replied, waving a hand. "Is she ready?" he asked, looking around the room, but not seeing her.

"Just about; she's in the kitchen," Nathan told him. "I'll go tell her you're here." With that, he headed into the kitchen. "Crocker's here," he announced. "Are you-?" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what she was doing.

"I thought I'd make you something to eat before I left," she replied, placing a helping of scrambled eggs on a plate. Then, the toast popped up out of the toaster. "I'm a little worried you might starve yourself."

Nathan sighed. "I didn't expect you to make me breakfast. I thought you were just getting more coffee."

"I did that too. You should be all set, at least for the time being."

"Thank you," Nathan replied. "It looks delicious. Uh, Chief Crocker's here."

She nodded. "I thought I heard his voice. Well, then, I guess this is it. Now, please keep in touch. And, if you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call because if you don't, I will think nothing of coming right back here, no matter how far away the _seaQuest _is," she promised.

Nathan laughed. "I'm sure you would. I swear, I'll be good."

"Well, then, um, I guess..." Kristin stammered.

Without another word, Nathan took her in his arms and kissed her. This wasn't a goodbye kiss or a 'thank you for everything' kiss. This was a long, lingering kiss, one full of passion, one full of love because Nathan realized he that what he was beginning to feel for her. Then, he pulled away and whispered, "Thank you."

Kristin found it difficult to answer at first, her breath catching in her throat as she stared into his eyes. Finally, however, she was able to choke out, "Y-you're welcome. Take care of yourself." With that, she quickly pulled away and headed back into the living room. "Let's go," she ordered, heading out the door.

Chief Crocker noticed something was strange, but couldn't put his finger on it. He approached the doorway to the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh…y-yes, Chief, everything's fine," Nathan assured him. But, frankly, he wasn't quite sure himself.

Crocker simply nodded. "Very well; take care. Bye."

"Bye," Nathan called as Crocker headed out the door.

A short time later, Nathan heard the familiar sound of the launch leaving. He sighed as he sat down to eat the breakfast Kristin had made. But, unfortunately, he didn't feel much better. Kristin's presence had made him realize a few things. And, he acted on that realization just then. But, did Kristin feel the same way? He wasn't sure. He felt as though he might have just made her feel terribly uncomfortable. He only hoped that wasn't the case.

**Launch MR-4 **

Crocker couldn't help but notice how quiet the doctor was. He tried to chalk it up to the fact she might have been tired or perhaps that she was thinking about the captain's situation. But, curiosity finally got the better of him. He decided to finally ask, "Doc? Is everything alright?"

Kristin didn't seem to hear him at first, lost in her own thoughts.

"Doc?" Crocker asked again.

"Oh…sorry…what?" she muttered.

"I asked if you were feeling alright. You're awfully quiet."

"Oh, am I?" she asked. "I guess I'm just a little tired."

"But everything's alright between you and the cap? I couldn't help but notice you were both acting a little strangely," Crocker noted.

Kristin nodded. "Between the captain and I? Certainly," she confirmed. "We are doing_ just_ fine." Truthfully, she'd been a little surprised by Nathan's boldness, but she wasn't complaining either. She had feelings for him, and it was wonderful to know he felt the same way. If only it hadn't been in such a sad situation.

**Yucatan Peninsula**

Nathan finished his breakfast, then took to cleaning up the dishes. After that, he decided to give Jake a call.

"Jake Collins' office," Anna answered. Then, when she saw Nathan's face, she said, "Oh, Mr. Bridger, hello."

"Hi, Anna, is Jake in?" Nathan asked hopefully. They hadn't spoken since the other day, and although Jake had told him there wasn't much he could do, he wanted to know if he'd heard anything about the investigation.

Anna nodded. "Of course. I'll put you through."

A few moments later, Jake answered. "Hey, Nathan, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping you might be able to tell me if you'd heard anything about the investigation one way or the other. Have you spoken with the detectives, by chance?"

"I have," Jake confirmed. "In fact, they called me just a short time ago."

"Oh? What did they say?"

Jake hesitated. "Well, they have enough evidence to make an arrest," he began.

Nathan took a deep breath. He suddenly felt relief wash over him because if it were him, they'd have spoken with him by now, he guessed. "So, they have another suspect?"

Jake shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Nathan. In fact, they should be there soon enough. But, I assure you, I'm preparing a strong case. I'll get you out of this."

Jake continued to explain his plan to him, but Nathan didn't hear him. He was suddenly felt like he was in a bad dream, and he didn't know when he'd wake up.

By the time Jake bid him goodbye, Nathan heard activity out on the beach. He knew who it was, and he felt it pointless to resist. He simply walked outside, saying nothing, holding his hands out in front of him for the handcuffs.

"You must have been expecting us," Vasquez noted, placing the handcuffs on his wrists. "I appreciate your compliance."

Nathan gave no response as he was placed on a boat. Vasquez and Castillo read him his rights, then steered the boat towards the mainland.

_**seaQuest **_

Once back on _seaQuest_, Kristin touched base with Commander Ford in the mess before heading to the lab.

"Everything better with the captain?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Oh, yes, he's much better. Chief Crocker filled you in on the situation?"

"Briefly, yes, and I don't think I need to know anything more. Are you feeling better too?"

"Now that I know Nathan's OK, yes," she promised. "In fact, I'm eager to get back to bacteria classifications."

Ford chuckled softly. "Good luck then. See you later."

"Later," she confirmed. She finished the English muffin on her plate, and then headed to the lab. After a quick check with Dr. Levin, she crossed over to Lucas, who was already working on the bacteria classifications. "Good morning," she greeted, patting him on the back. "How're you doing here?"

"Hi," he muttered. Then, he added, "Fine," and turned back to the petri dishes.

Kristin couldn't help but notice Lucas' cold attitude.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Lucas shrugged. "What does it matter?" He wouldn't even look at her.

Kristin narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright; that's it. In my office."

Lucas made no attempt to move.

"_Now_," she insisted, pointing towards her office door.

Lucas let out a sigh, but finally did as he was told.

As they passed, Kristin informed Dr. Levin where she would be if needed. Once she and Lucas were inside her office, she closed the door behind her. She motioned towards one of the chairs. "Have a seat."

"That's fine; I prefer to stand," Lucas muttered, still refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Have it your way then. Now, you want to tell me what's going on?" She crossed her arms over her chest, ready to listen.

"Not particularly; you don't seem to care anyway."

"What? Lucas, how can you-?" Kristin began.

"Why didn't you come back last night?" Lucas finally blurted out.

"Oh, Lucas, is _that _what this is about? You knew I was going to check on the captain."

Lucas nodded. "But you failed to mention you weren't coming back right away. Chief Crocker wouldn't tell me anything, except that the captain was sick and that you were staying to take care of him." He paused slightly, finally risking a look at the doctor. "I…I didn't know what was happening. My real mom and dad….well, you know, they're not really there for me. And, all I have is the captain. And, now he's gone…and I thought I had you. But, you were gone too…" his voice trailed off.

Kristin stood to put her arms around him. "Oh, Lucas, Sweetie, I'm so sorry you were feeling like you'd been abandoned. You know it's not intentional with the captain. He'd be here if he could."

"I know," Lucas mumbled against her shoulder.

Kristin pushed him away gently, placing her hands on his shoulders as she spoke, "And, I'm sorry if I've…neglected you. I promised the captain I'd be here for you while he was away. I'm not sure if I've done a very good job of that."

"You have," Lucas confirmed, "to a point. I was just worried you might abandon me too."

Kristin brought a hand to his cheek. "Oh, Lucas, I could never do that. You need to remember, the captain and I aren't like your parents. I promise you, if I ever need to leave again, I'll speak to you personally. And, if I can, I'll take you with me. Does that sound like a deal?"

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, it's a deal."

Kristin wrapped him in another hug. "And, you remember what I told you. You can always come to me and talk…anytime."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Of course, Honey." After a moment, she broke the hug. "Now, are you ready to go to work?"

Lucas put on a look of mock enthusiasm. "Bacteria; yay!" he said sarcastically.

Kristin laughed. "That sounds more like you. Come on, then." She placed a hand on his back and the two of them began to walk out into the lab. Just then, however, Kristin's PAL beeped. She looked at Lucas. "You go on ahead, and I'll be right there, hm?"

Lucas nodded and headed out to the lab, now feeling much better.

"Westphalen," Kristin answered.

"Doctor?" Commander Ford's voice sounded through the device. "Could you please come to the ward room? Admiral Noyce would like to speak with us," he informed.

Kristin noted the urgency in his voice. Something was wrong, but she couldn't tell exactly what. "I'll be right there," she promised. She then went to inform Dr. Levin; then, she spoke with Lucas. "I'll be back shortly, though," she promised.

"See you later, Doc," Lucas told her. "We'll hold down the fort."

She forced a smile, not just for Lucas' benefit but for her own and then headed straight to the ward room.

Once there, Commander Ford motioned for her to have a seat; then he clicked the view button the vid-link. "The doctor's here now, Admiral."

Admiral Noyce gave Kristin a nod in greeting. "Forgive the interruption, Doctor, but I've just had a call from Nathan's lawyer."

Kristin's heart sank as she exchanged glances with Jonathan.

"It seems he was arrested this morning. I thought you should know," the admiral continued. "As far as the duties on the boat, everything will remain the same for the time being. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to keep this from the UEO any longer. I can't say what's going to happen after that. They may want to find a permanent replacement."

Kristin was in a daze as the admiral continued talking. She couldn't believe it. Certainly, she knew it was a possibility, but she had faith that it wouldn't. After a moment, she heard Noyce asking her something. "My apologies, Admiral; what did you say?"

"I know, the news comes as a shock to everyone. I said that Mr. Collins, Nathan's lawyer, will be making a trip there in the next few days. Considering the commander is quite busy with his new duties, would you be willing to accommodate him, help him with anything he needs?"

Kristin nodded. "Of course…anything that will help Nathan, I'll do."

Noyce nodded. "Thank you, and I know you will." He sighed heavily. "Well, I know my calls haven't exactly shared good news lately. Hopefully, next time will be easier. Try not to let this discourage you. We still have a job to do. I'll be in touch." Then, the screen went blank.

Commander Ford looked at Kristin. "I can't believe it," he muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Kristin asked.

Jonathan placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he won't be convicted. He's innocent." He was trying to convince himself of that as well. But, both of them knew it was a grave possibility that neither wanted to say out loud.

Kristin nodded. "I'm sure." But, the look on her face betrayed her.

"We're going to get through this," Jonathan assured her. "Listen, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. If you'll excuse me, I need to break the news to everyone."

"I guess I need to do the same," she muttered. "Good luck, Commander."

"You too," Jonathan said as he left the room.

As Kristin headed back to the lab, she found herself thinking about two things. Of course, she was thinking about Nathan and what he must be going through. But, then, her thoughts were also on Lucas. How in the world was she going to break the news to him?


	8. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**A/N: WARNING: Explicit lyrics used. I've masked the bad word, but you'll figure it out. If you're sensitive to profanity, please skip the lyrics since I don't want to offend anyone. Thank you.**

**Chapter 8**

_**seaQuest**_

As Kristin walked back through the doorway of the science lab, she had a thought. It was really the best thing she could come up with for the moment. She approached Lucas.

"Hey, Doc? Everything alright?" the boy greeted.

Kristin faked a smile. "You know what I was thinking? You've been working so hard lately, why don't you take a little time off? I think Darwin's feeling neglected without the captain, and I thought you'd like to spend some time with him. What do you say?" She hated lying to him, but it wasn't exactly a lie. She just needed a little time to think of what she was going to say to him. Then, she'd sit him down and tell him the truth. She silently prayed he wouldn't notice the fact she'd avoided his question.

"Really?" Lucas asked, a bright smile on his face.

"You like that idea?" Kristin's smile now became genuine since Lucas was so enthusiastic.

"Definitely, but you're sure you can handle this? I thought you might need me to keep you awake," he teased.

"No, you go on. But, stay in the area, just in case. I might need to see you later, OK?"

"Sure, I will, Doc. Thanks. See you later," Lucas called, heading to get some swim trunks on so he could play with Darwin.

Kristin sighed. Dr. Levin noticed there was something wrong, and so, he approached her. She led him into her office and told him the news. "Please, don't say anything to Lucas…I'll tell him myself."

Dr. Levin nodded, knowing that Lucas and Kristin had a special relationship and offered, "Would you like me to take over so you can do that?"

"Actually, I need a little time to decide what to say," she admitted. "But I will take you up on that, if it's OK. And, you'll break the news to the others…_quietly_?" She knew it was a small boat and that word would travel fast, but she didn't want Lucas overhearing anything.

"Of course," Levin assured her. "Just take all the time you need."

"Thank you, Joshua," Kristin replied gratefully.

"Anytime; good luck." And, with that, her colleague exited the room, leaving Kristin to her thoughts.

And, truth be told, she felt miserable. It was like a bad dream, really. She knew Nathan was innocent; in fact, the whole crew knew it. She didn't care what the detectives had said. There was no doubt in her mind that Nathan would ever kill his wife. She knew that with every fiber of her being. She felt like crying since she suddenly felt very helpless.

Instead, however, she took several deep breaths. She didn't have time to cry, at least not now. No, she had made Nathan a promise to look after Lucas. And, now that what they had feared had actually happened, Lucas needed her more now than ever. And, she absolutely could not falter, no matter how appealing it might seem.

Really, she knew it was useless to keep fretting over the matter. No matter how she said it, it was going to be difficult. There was really no avoiding it, but Lucas needed to know. She left her office and headed through the lab towards the moon pool. As she glanced at the various crew and science personnel, she could see them speaking in hushed whispers: talk of the captain, most likely. She also noticed a few sympathetic glances. But, she tried to block all that from her mind since she needed to focus on Lucas at the moment.

She saw him swimming with Darwin, laughing and having a wonderful time. She stood off to the side and watched him for several minutes. It wasn't long, however, before the ball that he and Darwin were playing with bounced out of the pool and hit her legs. She bent down to pick it up.

"Sorry, Doc," Lucas replied sheepishly.

She gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it." She walked up to the edge of the moon pool and handed him the ball. "So, are you two having fun?"

He flashed her a huge grin. "We sure are." He nodded his head towards the lab. "Everything OK in there? You miss me already?" he teased.

Kristin hesitated. She really hated to ruin his good time, but there was no avoiding it. "Um, why don't you and Darwin finish your game? Then, you can dry off and get changed. We need to talk."

Lucas immediately began to panic. "Talk? About what? What's wrong? I knew something was fishy. I should have known better when you told me to come out here and have some fun. You were just trying to distract me," he accused.

"Y-yes…I mean, no…I mean…" Her voice trailed off. That was exactly what she was doing, but she didn't mean any harm by it. She took a deep breath and spoke again, "Lucas, please…I'll explain it all in just a moment."

Lucas sighed. He had to admit, he was still a little angry, but he knew the doc was trying her best. And the look in her eyes told him it was something bad. He decided to cut her some slack. He turned to Darwin. "Guess we'll have to finish this later, fish face." Darwin clicked and chirped something in response as Lucas climbed out of the pool.

"I'll meet you in your quarters?" Kristin suggested. "Ten minutes."

Lucas nodded. "That sounds fine." With that, he headed to the locker room to change, wondering what was going on, but fearing he already knew. He quickly headed back to his room to find the doctor already waiting outside his door for him. He opened his door and invited her inside.

"Have a seat," he told her, since he noted her nervousness.

She did so, but looked terribly uncomfortable. This wasn't easy for her. "Look, Lucas, I…I want to apologize first of all. I didn't mean to distract you. I just…needed some time to think of what to say, and I didn't want you hearing this from anyone else, that's all."

Lucas waved a hand. "It's fine; I get it. So, what's going on?"

Kristin sighed. "It's the captain…he…he was arrested."

"_What_? No…I can't believe…"

"I know, Sweetie, I know. Believe me, we're all shocked about it. But, what I can tell you is that his lawyer is working very hard to prepare a case for his trial, and-"

"His trial? You mean, he has to stay there until a trial?" Lucas asked in disbelief. "How long is that going to take?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "The captain's lawyer will be making a trip here soon, possibly today. He wants to question all of us as well, try to get some character witnesses for the captain. I'm sure he can tell us more."

Lucas didn't respond to her. He looked like he was at a loss. Kristin pulled him into a hug. "Oh, Lucas, I am so sorry. But, we'll get through this. And, I'm sure we'll be able to visit him soon enough. We just need to be a little patient."

"You mean we'll still be able to see him?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Kristin pulled away to look at him. "You think you'll be OK?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine, I guess."

"Well, if you want to talk-"

"I know, Doc…I can count on you," Lucas finished for her.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding. Listen, you take the rest of the day off, OK? Really, not much is going to be happening in the lab, and-"

Lucas then did something that surprised Kristin. He pulled her into a hug, stopping her from finishing her thought. "You know, you don't have to do that," he whispered.

"I…I don't know what you mean."

Lucas sighed. "You don't have to pretend like it's not bothering you," he noted.

Kristin felt a few fresh tears sting her eyes. She didn't realize Lucas was as perceptive as he was, even for one so young. "Um, thank you," she answered, her voice cracking a bit. But, she tried desperately to remain professional for the moment. No matter how upset she was about it, she didn't want to break down in front of Lucas or anyone else at the moment. She felt she needed to be strong…for Nathan's sake. She pulled back, swallowed hard, and forced the tears back. "But, really, I'm fine."

Lucas didn't quite believe her, but he didn't press the issue. "Well, I'll give you the same offer; if you need to talk, I'm here."

She nodded feeling more tears creep up over the kind gesture. Again, she forced them back, however. "I…I just might take you up on that. Well, have fun…and stay out of trouble."

"I promise, Doc. See you later?"

She nodded. "I'll look forward to it." She left Lucas on his own, but didn't go back to the lab. Instead, she headed to her own quarters because the reality finally began to sink in. She closed the door behind her, being sure to lock it. And, then, she finally let it out, shedding quiet tears and wishing there was something more she could do.

**Cancun Palacio de Desviados Sociales** **(Cancun Palace for Social Deviants)**

After docking the boat, Nathan was led into the local jail on the mainland.

"Your lawyer should be waiting for you," Vasquez told him. "But, I am required to provide you with this." He handed him a manual. "This will tell you everything you need to know about our laws and how our judicial system works."

Nathan accepted the manual, but still did not speak. He was led inside where he was handed over to the care of two burly looking guards, searched for weapons, and stripped of various possessions, such as his watch and wallet. Then, he was led into a small room. He felt a bit of relief when he saw Jake.

One of the guards stood in the corner of the room while Jake spoke with Nathan. "How're you doing?" Jake asked, his voice full of sympathy.

"Fine for the moment. Any chance you can get me out of this though?" he asked hopefully.

Jake sighed. "The DA's set the bail so high, I don't know if you'll be able to pay it," he admitted. "They don't want you out, and frankly, I agree with them."

"I think I'm starting to second-guess my choice of defense," Nathan stated dryly.

"Let me explain, Nathan. Considering who you are, this is going to turn into a high profile case. Once the media catches word of this, they're going to be all over it. The best place for you is here until I can get a case ready. And, believe me, I'm not dragging my feet. I've been working night and day. In fact, I hope we can go to trial within a month," Jake explained.

"A month?" Nathan asked in surprise. He had not anticipated being there that long.

"It really won't be that bad. But, this isn't exactly like jails in the United States. But, don't worry. I've already brought you some things to get you started: a change of clothes, bedding, food…they provide none of that here. Oh, some facilities do, but this one doesn't. And, there'll be more where that came from, so don't worry." Jake pointed to a large suitcase. "I've already had it checked, so it's all yours. And, this." He handed him a Spanish dictionary. "Do you know Spanish?"

"Enough to get me by," Nathan replied. But, in reality, it was very little. Sure, he knew enough to communicate with the locals in the market, but seeing as how he'd lived for a hermit since Carol died, he hadn't bothered to become fluent.

"Well, I suggest you learn more, at least to communicate with the other inmates. It will save you from any unnecessary conflicts. Try to make friends, if you can. I'm not telling you to be buddy/buddy, but if you don't, they're going to single you out. Trust me, you don't want that either. I'm sure you've heard about the violence in these places?"

Nathan nodded. He had; he'd heard how overpopulated and under-staffed these places were. He suddenly feared for his safety.

Jake patted him on the back. "Don't worry; a month will fly by," Jake assured him. In fact, I'm doing all I can for your case. Now, I've made a list of friends of yours and Carol's…those I can question. I know about the crew on the _seaQuest_, but what about friends from the past? Those who knew the both of you?"

Nathan thought for a moment. "Well, there's Bill Noyce and his wife Janet; Janet and Carol were close."

Jake nodded. "Yes, I have them down."

"Malcolm Lansdowne…he was friends with Carol and I. He has a research facility in the Caicos Islands, off the coast of Florida."

Jake nodded as he wrote. "I think I remember Carol mentioning him. Anyone else?"

"Well, there are her work colleagues. You know them better than I did," Nathan pointed out.

"I'd have to go back and look at my logs," he admitted. "We had a few other staffers at the time." He thought for a moment. "Is there anyone else Carol made have made acquaintances with at the time? The DA has informed that whoever did this, Carol had to have known. There was no sign of forced entry."

Nathan tried to think, but couldn't come up with anyone.

"What about a diary? Did she keep one?" Jake suggested.

"She did," Nathan confirmed, "but I never read it." In fact, he'd kept Carol's possessions just as she'd left them, unable to go through them or dispose of them. It was his way of keeping her with him. "But, wouldn't they have taken that for evidence? It was in the nightstand, and I know they searched there."

Jake searched through the evidence list given to him by the DA. "It says nothing here about a diary. Would you mind if I went to get it?"

Nathan hesitated. He didn't like the idea of anyone touching or reading Carol's things. But, if it meant his freedom, it had to be done. He nodded. "Very well."

Jake gave him a smile. "Don't worry, Nathan, I'll get you out of this."

It wasn't long before their meeting was over and Nathan was led to a tiny cell. He suddenly felt terribly alone. This was going to be a long month.


	9. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Chapter 9**

_**seaQuest**_

Kristin lost track of time until her PAL beeped. She quickly was brought back to reality, wiped her eyes, and cleared her throat. "Westphalen."

"Doctor? I've just been informed that Mr. Collins is on his way here, so I wanted to let you know. His launch should be arriving around thirteen hundred hours or so. You'll still be able to show him around?" Commander Ford asked from the other end.

"Of course."

There was a slight pause as Commander Ford sensed something was a little off. "Everything's alright on your end?"

"Oh, yes," she answered quickly. "Everyone has been informed of the news, and although it's difficult, we're pushing on." She didn't feel like saying much more, and she hoped the commander would not push the issue.

"Good to hear, Doctor. Speak to you soon then." With that, he cut the link, but he made a mental note to check on the good doctor later.

Meanwhile Kristin checked in the mirror to be sure she looked presentable. She didn't want to go walking about with a swollen face and puffy eyes. Thankfully, she didn't look a fright. She quickly headed back to the lab to get some work done.

Once there, she checked on everyone to be sure work was getting done. After that, she sat down in front of the petri dishes of bacteria smears. Really, she didn't feel as enthusiastic as she might have felt if the captain wasn't in his current situation, but she needed something to take her mind off of it. And, it wasn't long before she was immersed in it, actually losing track of time and what was going on around her.

In fact, she didn't notice when Ben waltzed into the science lab to see how everyone was doing. Being the morale officer, he felt it was his duty to be sure no one was too broken up about the news. He saw the doctor at her work station and decided to see how she was feeling. "Hey, Doc."

Kristin jumped a little, startled.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I just came to see how you were considering the news."

She sighed. "Well, I'm not exactly thrilled about it, but I'm managing. Thank you." She gave him a small smile and turned back to her petri dishes.

But, Ben wasn't letting her off so easily. "We're having another poker night, and it's mandatory. I think we all need it."

Kristin groaned slightly. "Mr. Krieg, I'm not sure-"

"Look, we're all feeling a little down. You know it, and I know it. You can sit there and claim you're fine when I know you're not. Heck, I'm not. No one is, really," he admitted. "But we all know we have a job to do. I think the game will help us do that. Or we could try another game."

Kristin finally conceded. "All right, fine. Whatever you say. Now, go. I have to get some work done before-"

At that moment, her PAL went off once again. This time, it was Chief Crocker informing her about Mr. Collins' arrival. She promised she'd be right there and turned back to Ben. "Happy now?"

Ben put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I am. And, I hope that by tonight, you'll have dropped the attitude." He flashed her a grin and exited.

Kristin glared daggers after him, although he didn't notice. Nor did she have time to lecture him. Instead, all she could do is plan a revenge for later as she headed for launch bay.

**Cancun Palacio de Desviados Sociales**

In his cell, Nathan attempted to put the items away that Jake had brought him. He had a few rickety shelves on one of the walls where he could place the items, so he did so. After that, it seemed a little homier, if that word could be used to describe a jail cell. Nathan knew it was at least be home for the next month, possibly longer. He certainly hoped it wouldn't be much longer though. After that, he made up the small bed and placed the clothing that Jake had brought for him in the small drawer that was built into the wall.

One thing Nathan was grateful for, however, was the fact he had the cell to himself. He knew what Jake had said about making friends, but really, that was easier said than done. Certainly, he guessed there might be others just like him who were innocent. But, from the looks of it, the inmates that were in the adjacent cells were nothing of the sort. They looked suspicious to say the least, and they called him a few choice words as he was led into his cell. Although Nathan did not know a lot of Spanish, he did recognize the words as profane and insulting. How was he to make friends with them?

But, he sat down and began studying his Spanish dictionary anyway. He had taken a few Spanish classes in high school, although it had been ages ago. But there was one thing he remembered; Spanish is a phonetic language. Therefore, he could easily pronounce the words. After studying the dictionary for quite some time, a guard came to unlock his cell.

"Tiempo libre," the guard told him.

Nathan began leafing through the dictionary, but the guard stopped him.

"Free time, man," the guard said. "Come on."

Nathan stood, pocketed his dictionary, and was led out into the yard with other inmates. Nathan just stood off to the side for a while to observe. There were several picnic tables where certain groups gathered. Also, there were various recreational activities, such as basketball hoops and the like. He did not have to understand the language to learn which groups were which. Certainly, there were several gangs, and Nathan knew two things right away. First, he wanted nothing to do with them. But also, second, he did not want to cross them either.

As Nathan watched, debating on whether or not he should approach any of the other inmates, he heard someone speaking to him on his left. He turned and saw a younger man smiling at him.

"Hola, ¿cómo estás?" Then, he started rattling off more in Spanish.

It was faster than Nathan could keep up. He quickly leafed through his dictionary. "Uh, m-más lento, por favor."

The younger man noticed the dictionary. "You mean, you speak English?"

Nathan nodded, suddenly feeling at ease since he detected a Brooklyn accent. "You're American too?"

The other man nodded. "Yeah, Brooklyn, born and raised." He held out his hand in greeting. "The name's Mickey, Mickey Valentino."

Nathan accepted his hand. "Nathan Bridger." He motioned around the area. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Six months or so, I guess," Mickey replied, trying to figure out the math. "Your first day?"

Nathan nodded. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, you do look kinda green," he admitted. "So, what're ya' in for?"

Nathan hesitated. He lowered his voice. "Murder, but I'm innocent."

Mickey chuckled. "You don't have to whisper." He motioned towards the others. "These guys, they don't care."

Nathan shrugged. "Well, maybe not, but I'm not exactly proud of it. So, what did you do?"

Mickey sighed. "Actually, it's more like what _didn't _I do?" Then, he added. "I was in and out of juvie when I was a kid. After I turned eighteen, I robbed a few convenience stores, sold some drugs…bad stuff, I guess. I moved here thinkin' I was gonna turn over a new leaf. A friend of mine lived down here, said he was gonna hook me up, said he had a job for me. He failed to mention it was armed robbery. I guess I could've walked away when he handed me the gun. I didn't though. I didn't kill nobody though."

Nathan nodded. He suddenly realized this kid, who was really just a few years older than Lucas, had just been betrayed by the system. He was really more of a victim of circumstance than anything. "So, how have you made it this far? How'd you survive life…in here?"

Mickey smiled softly. "There's one thing about me I've always done…I survive." He shrugged his shoulders. "Really, I don't know much else than that. I just got by…somehow. Listen, if you need a friend, I can show you around, tell you the ins and outs of the place?"

Nathan thought for a second. Mickey seemed like a good enough guy, and he didn't have any better ideas. He held out his hand. "Thanks a lot."

Mickey flashed him a boyish grin and began pointing out various inmates, telling him who was a good guy and who wasn't. Nathan listened tentatively as Mickey spoke. He suddenly felt a little better now that he'd found a friend.

_**seaQuest**_

Kristin stood next to Chief Crocker as they waited for Mr. Collins to enter. A moment later, a man around Nathan's age with dark hair and dark eyes entered. Crocker immediately stepped forward.

"Mr. Collins?"

Jake nodded. "I sure am. Howdy." He took the chief's hand in greeting.

"Welcome aboard," Crocker continued. "This is Dr. Westphalen; she'll be showing you around."

Jake smiled and shook her hand. "Yes, Admiral Noyce mentioned, but he failed to tell me one thing about you."

"What's that?" Kristin asked, the dismay evident in her voice.

"He didn't tell me how attractive you were, ma'am," Jake replied, flashing her a grin and using his southern charm to his advantage.

Kristin blushed slightly and bid the chief adieu. Then, she led Mr. Collins to the ward room, being sure to point out various features and points of interest of the submarine as they walked. From the ward room, Jake would be calling various members of the crew in the same fashion as the detectives to ask them questions to build a case.

Once there, Kristin continued in her explanation. Then, she handed him a PAL unit. You're to use this to call whoever you'd like in here." Then, she asked, "Do you have any questions?"

Jake chuckled. "Well, you've said a mouthful. Thank you for the informative tour." Then, he added, "No, I don't think I have any questions at the moment."

"Can I ask _you_ something?"

"Sure."

"How _is_ Nathan? Is he alright?" she asked. She was so worried, and she couldn't help herself anymore. She had told herself she was going to wait until Jake had finished his work, but she really could not wait that long.

"Admittedly, he's crushed. Who wouldn't be?"

Kristin's face fell, and Jake couldn't help but notice. He tried to reassure her. "But, he's fine for the most part. I'm hoping to get a case ready, and we're I'm trying to push the DA to get a trial within a month, give or take. Hopefully, it won't be long before Nathan is right back here." Then, he added, "You care about him, don't you?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll find, Mr. Collins, that we all do. Not only is he our captain, but he's our friend as well. Certainly, we all want to see him back where he belongs."

"Call me Jake, please," Jake told her. "And I hear you. Nathan is my friend too, and I promise you, I'm going to do everything I can for him."

Kristin gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you, and you can call me Kristin. And, if there's anything I can do to help the case, please don't hesitate to let me know."

"I might just take you up on that."

"Well, then, I'll leave you to do what you need to do." She pointed out a certain button on the PAL. "Now, if you need anything, you just hit this button; it links directly to my PAL unit, and I'll help you in any way I can."

"You mean you're going so soon, Kristin?"

"Well, I…" Kristin began, unsure of what he was getting at.

Jake held up his list of crew members. "I thought since you were already here, we'd get your questioning finished, if that's alright."

"Oh, of course." She had a seat while Jake asked her essentially many of the same questions the detectives had asked. Jake, however, was much more kind, and he had a way of putting one at ease. Kristin started to discover why he was Nathan's lawyer and why he'd chosen him. She knew at that point she could trust him. She only hoped Nathan would be back with them soon enough as well.

**Some hours later**

The end of the day came, and Kristin was eager to go off-duty. She hadn't seen Lucas since their talk, and she wanted to touch base with him. But, as she was knocking on his door, she was intercepted by Ben.

"Hey, Doc…you haven't forgotten about the game, have you?"

Kristin rolled her eyes. Truthfully, she had. Plus, with Jake on board, she wasn't sure it was the best idea. "Look, Ben, considering our guest, perhaps we should postpone-"

Ben shook his head. "Actually, I've spoken with Jake when he and I were speaking, and he's going to join us."

Kristin raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Collins is supposed to be working on a case for the captain, and you have the audacity to suggest he take a few moments to play poker? Tell me, how in the world is that going to help Nathan?" She did not, however, realize that Jake was standing behind her.

"Kristin, relax," Jake told her. "I've actually finished a little early, and I thought I'd play a quick game before leaving. I hope that's alright."

Kristin turned around and felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

Jake placed a hand on her shoulder. "Like I told you, I'm already doing everything I can. There's no need to get all up in arms about it."

Kristin nodded. She turned to Ben and muttered an apology.

Ben shrugged. "It's OK, Doc. See, we're all on edge. This will be just what we need."

She finally gave in. It certainly couldn't do much harm. "Fine, but don't think for a second I'll go easy one you."

Ben chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it." He put an arm around her shoulders and walked with her down the corridor. "Come on, the others are already waiting for us."

**A/N: Originally, I had wanted my other inmate to be Tony Piccolo. Certainly it would have made sense. But, I had to do a little research, and when I found out what Tony had been in prison for, I realized it wouldn't have worked. And, I had most of that scene written, so I quickly changed the name. So, yes, Mickey has striking similarities to Tony. Certainly, I still could have used Tony since this is AU, but again, I'm trying to keep canon where I can. And, please forgive my badly written Italian accent. Thank you.**


	10. Down So Long

**A/N: I'd just like to express my appreciation to everyone for reading, especially the reviewers. Also, thank you to everyone who has added the story to their favorites and alerts. Thank you.**

**Chapter 10**

_**seaQuest**_

And so, everyone gathered around the poker table in Ben's room. Kristin still had her qualms about the whole thing, but the others seemed enthusiastic, so she tried to be too. Even Lucas seemed in better spirits, so it was quite possible Ben was right…again.

"OK, everyone, ante up," Ben stated after the cards were dealt.

The clinking sound of chips could be heard as everyone obliged. And, it wasn't long before an intense game ensued.

"I'll see you and raised you fifty," Jake announced.

Lucas examined the cards on the table. This was not good. The turn had not even been revealed yet, and the pot was already over five hundred dollars. "I fold," Lucas stated glumly, throwing his cards face down on the table.

"Me too," Katie replied.

Tim, Jonathan, and Miguel echoed the response. Everyone turned to Kristin, who was examining her hand, then looking to the cards on the table, her expression stone-faced.

"So, are you in or out?" Ben finally asked, getting rather impatient.

She gave him a look and placed her bet. "I'll see you and raise you a hundred."

Ben smiled. "I'll see that and raise it two hundred." Then, he turned the fourth card over. It was a king of clubs, but he didn't have any kings at all. In fact, he had nothing in his hand or on the table that would constitute as a good hand at all. And, he was sure that at least one of the others had a much better hand. He sighed. "I fold."

Jake gave Kristin a smile. "Looks like it's just you and me, little lady," he said, his southern drawl accenting the words.

She returned the smile. "So it is."

"I wouldn't mess with the doc," Lucas informed. "You know, she's become the new poker champ around here lately."

"Is that so? Well, who knew?" Jake said thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kristin replied, taking somewhat of an offense.

"I mean nothing by it," Jake assured her. "It's just that by looking at you, one would never guess."

Kristin simply gave him one of her famous 'cat that ate the canary' grins. "Well, looks _can_ be deceiving. Now are you going to place your bet or not?"

Jake chuckled softly and placed his bet. Both players continued to see and raise bets until finally, it was time to turn over the river. As the fifth card was over-turned, an ace appeared.

"Any last bets?" Ben asked them.

Jake glanced towards Kristin, but her expression gave nothing away. He looked at the cards in his hand. He had a pair of kings; with the third card on the table, that meant three of a kind. Not bad. But, what did Kristin have?

Kristin spoke up. "I'll raise you it a hundred." She then raised an eyebrow at Jake, wondering what he was going to do.

"I'll see you," Jake replied.

"OK, show your cards," Ben stated.

Jake proudly showed his hand. "Three kings." A huge grin spread across his face when he saw the slight pout on Kristin's lips.

"Oh, that _is_ a good hand," Kristin said after a moment. "Really, it's hard to beat that."

"Aww, have I beaten the poker champ?" Jake asked in jubilation, now feeling proud of himself. "There's one thing we know down south, and that's our poker."

Kristin smiled. "Yes, you do know your poker," she admitted. She then laid her cards out on the table-three aces. "But, we _Brits_ know our poker too."

Jake stared open-mouthed for a moment as the others gave out a few cheers and congratulated Kristin.

"Way to go, Doc," Lucas said.

"That's the way to do it," Katie added.

"What's the matter, Mr. Collins, cat got your tongue?" Kristin teased as she pulled the chips towards her.

But, Jake quickly brushed it off. "Apparently, I have underestimated you. I'll have to keep my eye on you."

Before Kristin could answer, Ben asked, "So, another hand?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't think my pocketbook can take it," he quipped. Then, he became serious. "Actually, I've had fun, but I do have work to do. I have a lot of ground to cover. It's too bad I didn't have more help," he muttered out loud.

"Like what kind of help?" Jonathan asked. "I'm sure the admiral already told you we'll help in any way we can."

Jake nodded. "That, he did, but unless there's a way I can get a group of you to leave the boat for a while, I'm not sure there's much you can do. I have a list of witnesses I need to question in many different locations," he admitted.

Kristin listened to Jake's plea carefully. "What if we _could_ arrange it?" she asked after a moment.

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Jonathan questioned.

"Well…I'm sure if we spoke with the admiral, he could approve a few of us to take some shore leave. If he allows it, I'd certainly volunteer. You know Dr. Levin could handle med bay and the science labs for a week or two. And, anyone else who wanted to go could, of course." She paused for a moment to look at the others who were listening intently to her, and then she continued, "Honestly, because of the situation, I'm distracted, and I'm not sure I can be as effective if I stay here. I'd really like to do all I can to help the captain."

Jonathan thought for a moment. "I'm certainly not opposed to the idea. Certainly, we'd have to run it by the admiral." He turned to Jake. "How many of us would you need?"

"Three or four would be a huge help," he admitted.

"I'll go too," Ben volunteered. "The captain's like a father to me…and I think I owe it to Bobby as well."

The others nodded in agreement.

Lucas leaned over Kristin's shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

She gave him a smile and a nod. "If I go, Lucas goes as well," she announced.

No one argued. Jonathan asked, "Anyone else?"

Tim looked around at the others, and then raised his hand. "If the admiral allows it, I'd like to help too. It's the least I can do for the captain."

Jonathan nodded. "Very well then. Let's give the admiral a call."

And, so everyone retreated to the ward room where Admiral Noyce was called, and to everyone's delight, he gave the OK.

"But, only for a short time," he warned. "The UEO is not happy about this at all. They've actually threatened to strip Nathan of his credentials. Of course, I've persuaded them to change their minds for the time being, but I don't know how much longer I can continue doing that. So, the sooner we can get Nathan out of there, the better," he agreed. He turned to Lucas, Tim, Ben, and Kristin. "The four of you have two weeks. Take care of one another and do everything Mr. Collins asks." Then, he looked specifically at Ben. "And don't think this is some sort of vacation, got it?"

Ben suddenly noticed everyone was looking at him. "What?" he asked innocently. Then, he added, "Yeah, I get it. Don't worry."

The admiral then turned to Jake. "Is there anything else you think you'll need?"

Jake thought for a moment. "No, I think I have everything I need; thank you."

"Then, the four of you need to pack. And, please, keep in touch." With that, he cut the link.

"Alright," Jonathan stated, "you heard him." He then got out his PAL and instructed Chief Crocker to prepare a launch.

Kristin, Ben, Tim, and Lucas headed to their rooms to pack. As Kristin was doing so, she heard a knock. "Come in."

Ben entered the room. "I just thought I'd help you carry your bags," he offered.

She smiled. "Thank you; I'm nearly finished."

"You know, I just wanted to tell you that was a really kind thing you did back there," Ben continued as Kristin continued packing.

"You'll have to refresh my memory," she admitted, somewhat confused by what he meant.

"I mean just now…volunteering to help. I just think it was a good idea."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm just eager to have the captain back where he belongs. We all are."

Ben nodded in agreement. "Well, that's why I volunteered. Besides, I'm not quite sure if I trust this Jake guy," he admitted.

Kristin laughed. "Whyever not?"

"Well, I don't know who he's trying to fool, but it's obvious he has a crush on you."

Kristin gave him a look. "What makes you say that?"

"You mean, you haven't noticed?" Ben asked in surprise. Then, he used his best southern accent, "Looks like it's just you and me, little lady." He rolled his eyes. "He comes on a little strong, don't you think? He's shamelessly flirting with you."

Having finished her packing, Kristin zipped her bag shut and laughed slightly. "Oh, that's just his southern charm. Really, I think he's just being friendly. I'm sure he's harmless."

"Maybe, but I'm just letting you know right now, that's part of why I volunteered. I just want to make _sure_ he's harmless. I just don't know if I trust him."

"Well, I appreciate it," she said gratefully. She really didn't agree with Ben's suspicions, but it was nice to know he was there to protect her.

Ben picked up her bag. "Anytime, Doc. I know if the captain were here, he'd tell me to keep an eye on you if this were a mission, and I'm treating it as such." He then offered his free arm. "Shall we?"

She accepted it, and the two headed to launch bay together. Jake, Tim, and Lucas were already there.

"By the way, thank you all so much for volunteering," Jake gushed once they were inside the launch. He gave Kristin a wink.

She noticed but brushed it off. Ben couldn't be correct. She made a mental note to stay with Ben, Tim, or Lucas at all times, just in case. She didn't want to give the Jake the wrong impression. "So, where's our first stop?"

"Well, actually, we need to stop at Nathan's island first," Jake informed. After that, we'll head to the mainland and rest for the night. There's plenty of room at my place for you," he offered.

Kristin hesitated and looked to Ben and Tim.

"Actually, I think we'll stay in a hotel room. There must be some close by," Ben replied, ignoring Jake's offer. "We certainly wouldn't want to impose. I think it's best under the circumstances."

"No problem," Jake answered. "Certainly, Cancun is full of hotels."

"So, why are we going to the island?" Lucas asked.

"Apparently, Nathan says that Carol kept a diary before her death. It should hold some clues, and I'd like to retrieve it."

"The detectives didn't take it for evidence?" Kristin questioned.

Jake shook his head. "Apparently, they didn't."

The rest of the trip to Nathan's island was fairly quiet, only with bits of small talk here and there. Once on the island, Jake invited everyone inside. "Now, Nathan says the diary is in the nightstand. I'll go get it and be right back."

The others watched as he headed up the stairs.

"Now does that make sense?" Ben asked after a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Tim chimed in.

"Why did we _all _have to come inside for one item?"

But, a moment later, Jake returned. "Because I thought this was going to happen. The diary isn't where Nathan said it would be. Do you mind splitting up and helping me look for it?"

Everyone nodded and headed up the stairs to search various rooms. Ben and Kristin searched one of the bedrooms while Tim and Lucas searched in the other. Jake searched downstairs in various drawers and bookcases. But, after hours of searching, they still came up empty-handed. And, it was obvious everyone was getting tired and hungry. Jake finally made the decision to call off the search.

"I guess we'll just have to tell Nathan we can't find it," he sighed in frustration. "It doesn't make sense though…"

"Is it possible it was taken?" Kristin asked worriedly. "If it really did hold information in it, isn't it possible that the real murderer took it?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. I'm going to have to see Nathan tomorrow anyway. You'll be coming with me. We're going to get an exact description of it. Then, when we're questioning friends and acquaintances, we'll see if any of them know about it," Jake explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were really too tired to argue. They headed back to the launch, and an hour and a half later, Kristin, Ben, Tim, and Lucas were settled in a hotel room. Kristin and Lucas were in one room while Ben and Tim were in an adjoining room. They ate a quick room service meal, and then went to bed, hoping to find some new information to help the captain very soon.


	11. Swim

**A/N: Admittedly, I struggled with lyrics for this chapter. So, they may not go exactly with what's currently happening, but they will make sense eventually. Thank you.**

**Chapter 11**

**Cancun**

Kristin awoke to the sound of the vid-phone ringing. She sat up in in her bed and looked to Lucas' bed. He was still fast asleep. She quickly got out of bed and went to answer the phone. It was the front desk informing her that Jake was calling. She told them to put the call through.

A moment later, Jake's smiling face appeared on the screen before her. "Good morning," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hi," she replied, "I suppose I did. Up until a moment ago, I still was asleep."

"Well, I'm sorry I woke you, but I was planning to swing by there. I thought you'd all like to pay Nathan a visit before we need to go questioning witnesses. Do you think you and the others can be ready in an hour?" he asked.

"Lucas is still asleep, and I think Ben and Tim are as well. Can we make it an hour and a half?"

"I suppose that could work. I'll see you then." At that, the screen went blank.

Although Kristin was still tired, the fact that they were going to see Nathan made her brighten. She walked over to where Lucas was sleeping and gently shook him awake. "Come on, get up," she urged.

Lucas buried his face into his pillow and mumbled something about it being too early.

She chuckled softly. Had they been on _seaQuest_, they all would have been up and about anyway. But, there was something about being on land that made them want to sleep in. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to work out that way. "Mr. Collins is going to be here to pick us up in an hour and half. Besides, I think you'll be more enthusiastic when you find out where we're going."

Lucas lifted his head to look at her. "Where are we going?" he muttered sleepily.

"To see the captain," she informed as she knocked on the door leading to Ben and Tim's room.

Lucas didn't need to be told twice. Hearing that news, he quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

A moment later, a tired-looking Tim answered the door. "Morning," he mumbled.

Kristin told him about the plan for the morning. Tim nodded and called, "Ben, get up."

"How about Lucas and I meet you two downstairs in about half an hour for breakfast?" Kristin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Tim confirmed. "See you soon." With that, Tim closed the door and went to make sure Ben got up out of bed.

After a slow start, everyone did manage to get downstairs in a timely fashion, and they had a quick breakfast before Jake arrived. After the routine greetings, they all piled into Jake's car and headed towards the jail.

As he drove, Jake felt the need to inform everyone about the rules once they arrived at the jail. "Again, it's not like the United States, so things are a little different."

"Well, I, for one, haven't even been into a jail in the United States," Tim admitted, and the others agreed.

"Well, then, this will be a new experience for you. When we arrive, though, I'll need to go in first and speak with Nathan privately. Then, you'll be able to visit with him for a bit. After that, I'd actually like to go back to the island. I want to check one more time for that diary. We were all tired last night, and I just want to be sure it's gone. Then, I thought we'd take a launch to the Caicos Islands to visit Malcolm and begin our questioning."

And, so the plan for the day was set. Once they arrived in the jail, they were all searched by a guard and led into a waiting area while Jake disappeared through a set of doors.

Nathan was already sitting at a table in the conference room.

"Morning, Nathan, how're you doing?" Jake asked.

Nathan replied, "Better than I thought I'd be. I've actually made a friend or two."

"See, I told you." He sat and took out some paperwork. "Well, there've been some developments that I want to speak with you about." He took out some paperwork and placed it in front of him.

Nathan glanced over it, but saw it was in Spanish. "What does it say?"

Jake hesitated. "First, I want you to know it wasn't my idea, but I don't think you're going to like it. The DA's offering you a deal. Apparently, they want to avoid the attention of the media, so they've drawn up a deal for you. If you sign it, you'll be confessing to the murder. But, they'll forgo the trial and sentence you right away. But, they'll look kindly on that; with your lucky, you'll be out in fifteen, maybe even sooner."

"A plea deal?" Nathan exclaimed. "They're offering me a plea deal?"

"I told you you weren't going to like it," Jake replied.

"You're damn right I don't like it," Nathan agreed and pushed the paper away.

"You realize if you don't, the media's going to have a field day with you. Admiral Noyce already said the UEO wants to strip you of your credentials. It's not looking good, Nathan."

"I really don't care what the media does with me. I have nothing to hide. If they feel they need to drag my name through the mud, let them. I'll know the truth." Then he added, "I thought you said you were going to do everything you can."

"I _am_," Jake insisted. "Believe you me, Nathan, I am doing everything I possibly can to build a case. But there are several major problems. First of all, you were the last known person to see her alive. Second, no other fingerprints besides yours and Carol's were found in the home. There were no other witnesses, so all we have to rely on are character witnesses. Sure, that'll help, but I don't know if it's enough to keep _you _out of prison."

"What about Carol's diary? Did you find it?" Nathan questioned.

Jake shook his head. "We searched the house from top to bottom, but it was late. We were all pretty tired, so we're going back there after we're finished here."

"_We_?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you, I've hired some recruits from your crew to help me. In fact, they're waiting to see you. Lucas, Ben, Tim, and Kristin; they want to do what they can for you, and the admiral approved some shore leave time for them," Jake explained. "I'd say those are some pretty dedicated friends you have there."

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky. I only wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Can you give us a better description of the diary though?" Jake took out a pen and paper. "All I could remember was that it had a white cover with some flowers on it."

"It was white with some red roses on the cover, a red ribbon bookmark attached to it, and Carol's name was embossed in gold lettering on the cover," he told him. "It was in the nightstand in our bedroom. I haven't moved it."

"You're sure?" Jake pressed.

"Positive."

"One more thing," Jake said after a moment. "When you arrived on the island after being on seaQuest, did you notice anything amiss when you returned home? Any unlocked doors, broken windows…anything at all?"

Nathan thought for a moment. "Well, I did remember the door was unlocked, but I thought nothing of it. I just thought I'd forgotten to lock it. And, nothing in the house looked disturbed. Why?"

"Well, it's a long-shot, but it seems like this case is really depending on that diary. And, if we can't find it, it's quite possible it was taken."

Nathan was silent, unable to fathom such an act.

Jake placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get to the bottom of this," he assured him. "Are you ready to see your friends?"

That was the one thing that Nathan was looking forward to. "Definitely."

Because of the rules, only one visitor was allowed in at a time. Therefore, everyone let Lucas go first. Once inside, he greeted the captain with a hug while a guard watched closely.

"How're you doing, Kiddo?" Nathan asked him. "Minding the doctor?"

Lucas told him about the many poker games and how the crew had somehow been drawn closer together in this tragedy. "But, yes, I'm behaving myself," he assured him. "And, I've been taking care of her too."

Nathan smiled. "That's good to hear. What about Darwin?"

Lucas sighed. "Well, that was the only drawback to leaving, but Chief Crocker promised he'd keep an eye on him. I mean, I miss him, but I told him I had to help you. I think he understands."

"He probably does," Nathan agreed.

"I promise you'll be able to see him soon," Lucas said after a moment. "You're going to be back on _seaQuest _before you know it."

Nathan sighed. He wanted to believe that, and he could see how badly Lucas wanted to believe that. But with the news Jake had just told him, he wasn't so sure. But, he didn't want to tell him that, at least not yet. "Thanks."

Lucas looked at the clock. "Well, I'd love to stay, but we only have so much time, especially if the others are going to see you too."

Lucas gave Nathan one last, tight hug, and then was on his way.

Tim was allowed in next, then Ben. Kristin had wanted to be last, so she let them have their visits first. But, finally, Ben walked through the doors and said, "You're up, Doc."

Kristin stood and allowed a guard to lead her through the corridor to where Nathan was waiting. She was so happy when she saw him that she immediately wrapped her arms around him without saying anything. She felt Nathan's arms tighten around her, and the two stayed that way for several minutes until they heard the guard clearing his throat in warning. With that, the two separated and sat.

"I've missed you," Nathan admitted. "Are you OK?" Concern laced his voice since he could see that her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm just so happy to see you. And I should be the one asking_ you_ that question."

Nathan knew, however, that that wasn't the reason for the tears. Certainly, she was happy, but he could also see pain and sadness in her eyes. She could see she was greatly saddened to see him in this place, in this situation. He placed a hand on hers. "I'm happy to see you too, and I'm fine, especially now that you're here."

This response elicited a smile, so Nathan was pleased. Then, he added, "So, I hear you're quite the pro at poker now?"

Kristin chuckled softly, and she told him about the poker games and how Ben was trying to keep up everyone's morale. Then, she told him about volunteering to help Jake with the case. "We just want to do everything we can for you."

"I appreciate that," Nathan said sincerely. "But really, it wasn't necessary."

"I know, but if I didn't, I'm afraid I'd have gone mad. At least this way, I at least feel like I'm doing something more than waiting by the vid-phone."

"Kristin, I-" Nathan began. But, he didn't get to finish since the guard announced that his time was up. As the guard placed him in handcuffs, Nathan looked at her. He could see fresh tears in her eyes over seeing this display. "Is…is it alright if I write you some letters? I have some things to tell you."

"Of course," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. She watched as Nathan was led through the doors; then, the other guard led her back to where the others were waiting for her.

Once there, she saw concerned looks on the others' faces.

"I'm fine," she assured them.

Despite that, Ben put a comforting arm around her shoulder anyway for which Kristin was grateful.

"Well, let's go," Jake stated. "We have work to do."

Ben kept his arm around Kristin the whole ride to the dock. Although her tears had dried, he could see the visit had been an emotional one for her, and he wanted to offer the support. Kristin was grateful to have him there with her. Sure, Ben could be totally obnoxious at times; he could drive her up the wall. But, Ben had a good heart, and in times of trouble, he was very reliable. Kristin was beginning to see that now. Once on the ferry, Ben led Kristin off to the side, away from the others.

"You really OK?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, really, thank you."

Ben looked at her, _really _looked at her. He was trying to determine if she was simply trying to put on a brave face. "Well, if you need to talk…"

"You're the first one I'll go to, Mr. Krieg," she finished. She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "But, I thank you for your concern. I think I finally understand what Katie saw in you," she observed as she broke embrace.

Ben chuckled. "Is that what she saw in me?"

"You know, you really are sweet and sensitive when you want to be. You should show that side of you more often."

Ben smiled. "I think I'll give it a try," he promised as he placed an arm around her and led her back to where the others were.

A short time later, they were back on the island once again. Once inside, Jake read them the description Nathan had given. Then, like the night before, they split up into groups again. Ben and Kristin headed upstairs to the bedroom.

But, after searching through both nightstands and various dresser drawers, Ben muttered in frustration, "It's not here."

But Kristin was not giving up so easily. Actually seeing Nathan in the state he was in made her more determined. "Maybe it just isn't where Nathan thought it was."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Well, diaries are private, aren't they? Really, do you think Carol would have put it where anyone would find it?"

"But, she and the captain were married. Wouldn't he know where it was?"

"Perhaps, but I kept a diary when I was younger, and I know I was always moving it around, mainly to keep my younger brother from reading it," she pointed out. "My favorite hiding place was under the mattress." She walked over the side of the bed and reached down beneath the mattress.

Ben walked over to help her move it since the mattress was heavy. As he lifted, sure enough, there was a white book with red roses on it with the words 'Carol Bridger' in gold lettering on the cover. "Well, I'll be damned," Ben exclaimed.

Kristin quickly picked it up so Ben could put the mattress back down. "We found it!" she yelled loudly enough for the others to hear here.

Jake, Tim, and Lucas came running as Kristin opened it to the last few pages that had been written on to see if it held any clues. But, what she read shocked her.


	12. Losin' It

**Chapter 12**

**Nathan's island**

The others noticed the look on Kristin's face. Her hands trembled as she held the diary.

"What does it say?" Tim asked worriedly.

"Um," Kristin hesitated. "Well…" She took a deep breath. "Carol…she spoke about abuse…in their marriage," she admitted quietly. "Those are the last few entries."

Jake took the diary from her and read what was written. Then, he muttered, "I can't believe it."

"Well, even if it's true, that doesn't prove that he murdered her," Tim pointed out.

"_If_ it's true?" Lucas repeated. "How can you say that? It certainly isn't true!" And, with that, he stormed off down the stairs.

Kristin stood and gently pushed past the others. "I…I need to go talk to him," she explained.

Meanwhile, Tim, Jake, and Ben remained in the bedroom.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Ben asked. "Do you have to submit this to evidence?"

"Well, technically, no…the DA feels it has enough evidence to convict. But, Tim is right; this doesn't _prove_ murder," Jake answered. "If I'm going to prove my case, I need to keep this out of court. The state will use it against us."

Tim and Ben nodded in agreement, each of them reflecting on the matter.

"I refuse to believe it," Ben said after a moment. "The captain would never hit a woman, let alone his wife."

"I'd like to believe that too," Jake admitted, "but how can you argue with what's written?"

Downstairs, Kristin attempted to comfort Lucas. "What we've just found means nothing," she explained. "I'm sure everything will still turn out alright."

Lucas turned to her. "It just makes me angry. Now, everyone is questioning the captain and his intentions."

"Well…it's kind of hard not to believe it, Lucas," Kristin admitted.

"You mean you actually believe it?" he questioned in shock.

"I…I don't know," she admitted. Certainly, it seemed unfathomable. But, it had been written. What reason would Carol have to lie? It wasn't as though she knew what was about to happen to her. "I don't want to believe it."

"But you're questioning it," Lucas accused, walking away from her. "I can't believe this. I'm going to wait outside."

"Lucas, wait," Kristin pleaded, but to no avail. She started to go after him when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Just let him go. He needs to blow off some steam." It was Jake.

"It's just that I'm supposed to take care of him while Nathan's away, and I'm afraid I'm not doing a very good job. This news is…troubling," she admitted.

"It's a shock for all of us." He placed an arm around her shoulders. "Are _you_ alright?"

Certainly, Kristin was _not_ alright, and she had made a vow not to get too close to Jake so as not to confuse him about her intentions, but he was there at the right time. She was grateful for the comfort. "Not really. I'm just…confused."

"We all are, but I think, for now, we need to forget it. We still have work to do."

At that moment, Ben and Tim entered.

"Uh, I'm going to go around and make sure everything is locked," Jake told Kristin. "We'll be leaving shortly then."

"You OK?" Ben asked Kristin once Jake had left the room.

"I'm fine; really, it's Lucas I'm worried about," she admitted.

"I'll go talk to him," Tim offered, exiting outside.

"He's angry with me," Kristin muttered sadly.

Ben put his arm around her. "I'm sure he's not angry with you."

Kristin sighed. "It's just that I don't know what to believe now. You know I'm Nathan's biggest supporter. I absolutely do_ not_ think he killed his wife. But, I never thought he'd be someone who would abuse his wife either." She paused and looked at Ben. "But, that's what Carol wrote."

Ben wrapped her in a hug. "I know, Doc, I know. All we can do is believe there is a perfectly good explanation for this."

She nodded as she gently pulled away. "I hope so."

"Should we go see how Lucas is?" Ben suggested.

"We'd better if Jake wants to leave soon."

With that, the two walked out the door, Ben's arm around Kristin. They walked out onto the beach where Lucas and Tim were. Much to Kristin's relief, Lucas seemed to be in a better mood. She had no idea what Tim had said to him, but she made a mental note to thank him later. A few moments later, Jake met them as well.

"Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and boarded the ferry back to the mainland. From there, a launch was prepared, and they headed to the Caicos Islands.

**Malcolm Lansdowne's Research Facility**

Lucas, Tim, Ben, and Kristin all knew Malcolm. He was an old friend of Nathan's, and he'd helped cure Darwin when he was getting sick from Dr. Young's black smokers. So, although they were still a little on edge considering the new development, they hoped Malcolm would be able to shed some light on the relationship between Carol and Nathan. Jake had informed him that they would be coming, so he was waiting for them when they'd arrived.

"It's so nice to see all of you again," Malcolm greeted. "I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Well, at least Darwin's not sick," Ben replied.

"Uh, is there somewhere we could talk?" Jake wanted to get down to business. They really hadn't time to waste.

"Of course." Malcolm led them into the house and told them to make themselves comfortable. He brought out a pitcher of iced tea and glasses and poured everyone a drink. Then, Malcolm sat while Jake began questioning him.

"How long have you known Nathan?"

He thought for a moment. "Twenty years, at least. He and Carol would come here all the time before…well, before she passed."

"And would you say they had an amicable relationship?"

"Nathan and Carol? Definitely. They were the most loving couple I knew. They were always together, and they were always happy," Malcolm insisted.

"Did you ever witness any arguments between the two?"

"Well, sure," Malcolm replied. "When you have two people married as long as Nathan and Carol were, certainly they were going to have little spats. I remember this one time, Carol was so mad at Nathan because he'd turned the den into a research facility. Apparently, he had samples all over the house, and it was driving her mad." He laughed as he remembered. Then, noticing no one else was laughing, he cleared his throat. "I, uh, guess you had to be there."

"Well, I actually mean more than just little spats. I mean huge fights. Did they ever scream at one another in anger? Did they ever get physical? Did you ever see Carol with any unexplained injuries, like a blackened eye or a broken wrist?" Jake pressed.

"What? No!" Malcolm replied adamantly. "Why would you think such a thing?"

Kristin held the diary in her hands. She looked at Jake, who gave her a nod.

"We found Carol's diary today." She opened it to the last few pages. "This is what she wrote in the last few days before her death."

Malcolm accepted the diary from her and read. After he was finished, he looked back up at them. "There is one thing I can tell you. That is_ not_ Carol's handwriting."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"What are you saying, Malcolm?" Kristin questioned, leafing through the diary once again.

"I'm saying that diary may have Carol's name on it, but it's not hers. Someone else wrote in it." He left the room for a moment and came back with some old greeting cards. "When Carol was alive, we always spent Christmas together. We'd alternate; sometimes, Carol and Nathan would come here while other times, I'd stay with them. And, every year, Carol would write a lovely message in a card for me." He opened the cards and placed them on the table, open to the messages. "You'll see the handwriting is very different."

Kristin laid the open diary next to the cards so everyone could compare. Indeed, Malcolm was absolutely correct; it was not Carol Bridger's handwriting.

Finally, Lucas spoke, "So someone planted a fake diary in the captain's home?"

"It appears that way," Kristin replied.

"But why would_ anyone_ do that?" Ben added. "Make fake diary entries that suggested an abusive relationship."

"Someone was trying to discredit him," Tim deduced.

Jake, however, was silent, writing something down on a legal pad. After a moment, he looked up. "So, it seems the real diary is still missing and apparently stolen."

"Carol's diary is missing?" Malcolm questioned. "You're certain?"

Kristin told him the story about trying to find it and locating this one under the mattress as Malcolm listened intently.

"Well, one thing I can tell you is that Carol wrote in her diary every day, even when she'd stay here." He picked up the fake diary and examined it. "Funny, though…someone obviously went to great lengths to find an identical match. It looks exactly the same." He leafed through it and read some of the earlier entries to see if they differed in any way from the others. No, Carol would never say the things that were written there, he was sure of it. "No, to anyone, Nathan and Carol had the perfect marriage. I'm not saying they didn't argue on occasion. And, after Robert disappeared, it was a difficult time for both of them. There may have been a slight rift in the marriage, but they never revealed it to anyone. And, if there was a rift, it was short-lived. Nathan loved his wife, and I know for a _fact_ he would never hurt her."

Jake asked a few more questions, but received variations of the same answer: that Nathan and Carol loved one another, that they were the perfect couple. In short, Nathan would never kill her. So, for their first witness who had actually known both of them, it was looking good for Nathan's case.

Then, Jake showed his list of friends and acquaintances. "Can you think of anyone else not on this list?"

Malcolm examined the list, but shook his head.

Kristin thought she noticed a frown on Jake's face as he extended his hand to shake Malcolm's. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Lansdowne."

"Anytime. And, if there's anything else, just let me know."

As the group walked back out to their launch, Kristin made a point to walk alongside Jake. "Is something wrong? I thought it was good news."

"Oh, it is good news," he assured her. "But, the only thing that worries me now is that it seems as though someone is trying to frame Nathan. And, without that real diary, I cannot possibly think of who would do that."

Kristin had to agree. Without that diary, no matter how many witnesses claimed that Nathan was the perfect husband, it really wasn't going to mean much without concrete evidence. "Where are we going next?"

"Back to Cancun. I want to speak with some of Carol's work colleagues," he replied.

So, they loaded back into the launch and made the trip back to Cancun. Once there, they had a quick lunch. Then, Jake told them, "The first woman we're seeing only worked for me for a short time. But, she and Carol were close friends. Her name is Mary Flores."

"American-born as well?" Kristin questioned.

Jake nodded. "She was from a Duluth, Minnesota. A sweet girl. It's really a shame what happened."

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Mary's not well. She's lives in a mental health facility. She had some sort of mental breakdown and never came back from it," he explained sadly. "But her doctor has spoken with her and has assured me that she can speak about the matter. However, please tread lightly. You realize she may get frightened easily if we bombard her with questions."

Everyone agreed, and so, Jake drove to the mental health facility where they were greeted by a nurse. Jake explained what they were there for.

"Oh, yes, I will go inform Dr. Santiago of your arrival. One moment, please."

A short time later, she ushered them down a long corridor to a room that looked like it was for a child. There were colorful pictures of birds, rainbows, and flowers painted on the wall and small tables and chairs. A minute later, a man in a white lab coat, seemingly the doctor, was holding the arm of a woman in her late twenties perhaps, possibly early thirties. However, the woman wore pigtails in her hair and spoke in a high, childlike voice. She held a baby doll close to her chest.

"Mary," the doctor spoke to her in a slow and deliberate voice, "these are the people I was telling you about, remember?"

Mary's eyes were wide, almost as if she was frightened. She nodded nervously.

"It's alright, Mary, you don't need to be afraid. They're just going to ask you some questions about your friend, Carol. Is that alright?"

At the mention of Carol, Mary's lips formed into a smile. "Oh, Carol," she replied. "OK," she nodded, taking a seat. "She was always kind to me."

"Alright, Mary, I need to go check on the other patients. I'll be back in a little while, alright?"

"OK," Mary answered, starting to hum to her doll and rock it in her arms.

As the doctor left, Jake mimicked the doctor's tone, trying to speak slow and deliberate. "Hello, Mary. Remember me?"

She didn't even look up, still playing with her doll. "Look at her. Isn't she beautiful? Her name is Susanna, and I'm her mommy. I'm such a good mommy."

"Mary, please, can you look at me?" Jake tried to get her attention again.

Mary finally did. "Hi," she said shyly.

"Do you remember me, Mary?"

She thought for a moment, her brows wrinkling together as the thought. "I…I think so…"

"Well, it's OK if you don't," he admitted. "We're all friends of Nathan. Do you remember him? He was married to Carol."

"Oh, Carol…she was always kind to me," Mary said, nodding. "I really miss her," she added sadly, the emotion in her voice evident.

"Yes, I know," Jake stated. "But I wanted to ask you if you remember anything bad happening to Carol when you were with her?"

Mary looked confused and went back to playing with her doll. Jake sighed in frustration.

Kristin thought she would have a go at it. She carefully approached Mary and knelt before her. "Hello, Mary. My, that's a pretty doll you have there."

Mary looked up and gave Kristin a smile. "Hi. Thank you."

"Mary, my name is Kristin. Can I ask you some questions?"

Mary nodded. "OK."

"Did you ever see anyone hurt Carol?"

Mary grew quiet as she hugged her doll tightly. It was apparent she was becoming agitated, almost as though she was afraid.

Kristin placed a gentle hand on her knee. "It's alright, Mary. You don't have to be afraid."

"I…I saw the bad man."

"The bad man?" Kristin questioned. "Who is the bad man? What did he do?"

"Carol and I…we were working late. The bad man…he came into the office. Carol told me to go while she and the man talked. I did, but I stayed by the door and listened." She then took her doll and began shaking it. "What the _hell _do you think you are doing? I thought you loved me!" She then slapped the doll across the face and sent it flying. She went over to it and started kicking it and screaming at the top of her lungs as she continued to attack the doll. "You'll pay for this, you stupid bitch! You'll pay!"

At that moment, two nurses came running in upon hearing the commotion and tried to calm Mary down, who was now sobbing. As they dragged her out of the room, deciding it was too much for her emotionally, Mary said, "That what he said to her. That's what the bad man said!"

**A/N: There will be no update on Monday as I have real life things going on. But, please tell me what you think in the meantime. Thank you.**


	13. Get Me Through December

**A/N: My apologies for not updating yesterday. Admittedly, I was struggling with this chapter. It still didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to, but hopefully, you'll still enjoy it. I just didn't see the point in fretting over it too much since it would only put more delays in the story, which I didn't want to do. Perhaps I'll change it at a later date, but for now, it is what it is. Thank you.**

**Chapter 13**

**Two days later, Cancun**

And so, the deposing of the witnesses continued, but no one else besides Mary seemed to know anything about the confrontation between Carol and the mystery man. And, unfortunately, Mary's mental state was unable to handle anymore questioning for the time being, and Mary's doctor couldn't guarantee she'd even be able to do so by the trial. So, it seemed a case had to be built without Mary or her testimony. That meant they only had character witnesses and the hope of finding the actual diary.

However, Jake was still confident that he could build a strong enough case without Mary and the diary. While he was attending the preliminary hearing, Kristin, Ben, Tim, and Lucas were able to have a break, since they'd been getting back to the hotel late every night since they'd been there. Admiral Noyce had been absolutely correct; this was definitely not a vacation. No one was complaining since it was all for the captain, but they appreciated having a bit of free time.

Ben offered to order takeout meals for everyone while they relaxed in their rooms. When he returned, he came back holding the bags of food and a poker rack, which held cards and chips.

"I come bearing gifts," he announced as he passed out the boxes of food. "And I thought we'd play a little poker after we ate."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I really don't think anyone's in the mood."

"Aw, come on," Ben urged. "I thought after the last couple of days, we deserved a little fun."

Kristin looked up from her meal. "Maybe another time."

"I just think everyone's burned out after seeing Mary," Tim added.

Kristin and Lucas nodded their agreement as they ate. They were all upset about Mary. The visit had been disturbing, to say the least, and they were all trying to figure out what she'd meant. Who was the bad man? And would they find him in time?

They continued eating in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Ben spoke up, "Speaking of Mary, what did you think of her?" Since they'd been so tired by the time they'd returned to the hotel, they hadn't the chance to talk about it.

"I think it's sad," Kristin replied. "Poor girl."

"She seemed terrified," Lucas added.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," Ben agreed. "Almost like she was afraid of Jake himself."

Everyone gave him confused looks.

"You guys didn't see it?"

"Well, I think she was afraid in general, considering her condition," Kristin replied. "I don't think she was afraid of any one of us specifically."

But Ben shook his head. "No, I disagree because when _you_ spoke to her, she seemed to calm down."

Kristin thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose it may have seemed that way, but she might just respond better to women."

"I still think we should try to speak with her again," Ben said after a moment, "_without_ Jake."

"Yeah, that'll go over well," Lucas replied dryly.

"Well, we certainly wouldn't do it when Jake would need us. I'm just telling you I still don't trust the guy. Mary knows something she's not telling. I think she was holding back."

Lucas scoffed. "She didn't seem like she was holding back to me. I think she expressed herself _very _well."

But Ben countered, "I'm not talking about her outburst. I mean what if she hadn't been taken out of the room? Maybe she would have given a name…and identifying mark…something."

"Well, don't you think she would have pointed at Jake himself and said that it was him?" Tim finally asked.

"Maybe…or maybe she was threatened," Ben said thoughtfully. "Look, I know it's all speculation, but I guarantee you, if we can get back in to see Mary, she'll tell us a lot more, and I guarantee it will be enough to free the captain.

While Kristin, Ben, Tim, and Lucas continued speculating about Mary, Jake met Nathan in a meeting room of the Cancun courthouse and filled him in on the progress, or rather, the lack thereof. He told him about Mary and the fake diary.

Obviously, Nathan found the news disheartening. "Who in the world would fake a diary?"

"Someone who didn't want us finding the real one," Jake answered. "When did you last see it?"

Nathan tried to think. It had been ages, honestly. After Carol had died, he'd tried so many times to read it, to know what she was thinking during their marriage, but he never could. He would pick it up, stare at the cover for hours on end, but he'd always go back upstairs and put it right where he'd found it. "Months ago," he admitted. "I rarely went in that drawer."

Jake nodded in understanding. "Well, once the trial date is announced, we'll hopefully be able to find the real one."

"What about Mary?" Nathan asked. He remembered her, although he'd only met the young woman a few times since. "What did she see?"

"Well, it's more like what she thought she saw," Jake admitted. "With her mental health history, I'm not even sure her testimony would even hold up in court. But, don't worry, I promise you I am doing everything possible for you."

Nathan nodded as they were led into a courtroom. After a short time, the judge, Jaime Vargas Jimenez, entered the room and began speaking in Spanish. Thankfully, however, the judge then translated in English. "Mr. Bridger, I believe there is enough evidence presented in the case of your wife for you to be tried as suspect in her death." He looked down and read something in front of him. "I understand you've issued a statement as 'not guilty'.

"Yes, sir," Nathan replied.

"And you understand the consequences of doing so. You understand that the state has offered a deal for you so that we could forgo a trial."

Nathan nodded. "Yes, sir, I am aware of that, but my decision stands."

"Very well." The judge banged his gavel. "Court is set one month from today." He looked to both the state and the defense. "Do either of you have any objections to this date?"

No one spoke up, but the judge looked at Jake. "Mr. Collins, you are aware that we can give you more time, are you not? I know you're not some rookie fresh out of law school. Wouldn't you like the privilege of having plenty of time to prepare a case?" Judge Jimenez questioned.

"Your honor, I assure you, I will have plenty of time to prepare a case. My client has no interest in staying behind bars much longer than is necessary," he explained.

The judge simply nodded. "Very well." He banged his gavel once again to announce the adjournment and then stepped off the bench.

Jake turned to Nathan. "Well, it looks like it's all set."

Nathan nodded as two guards came to escort him back to his cell. Jake followed since he wanted to speak with Nathan privately before leaving, but as they were led into the main hallway, they were bombarded with reporters and camera crews. At that moment, the guards began barking orders and the reporters were led away, but not until after several photographs had been snapped.

Nathan was immediately escorted back to his cell while other guards were called in to control the scene.

Once things had calmed down, Jake met with Nathan once again. "I am so sorry. They don't even know how the reporters had gotten in; there were supposed to be guards." Then, he added, "The judge tried to warn you though."

Nathan sighed. "I know…a high profile case," he muttered.

Jake continued going over a few more points of interest with his client. Then, he assured him once more that everything would be just fine. But, for some reason, Nathan didn't believe him. He simply nodded and he was escorted back to his cell once again.

Since Kristin had visited, he had promised to write to her. So, he spent most of his free time doing so, save for when he wasn't visiting with Mickey. Mickey had proven to be a kind friend, but his trial was set to occur in one week. It was likely Mickey would be moved to a different facility if convicted, so Nathan really took solace and comfort in his writings.

And as he sat in his cell, now concerned over what the reporters may have caught, he felt the need to explain to Kristin how he was feeling. He'd already written her a dozen letters, each one different, but each one telling her how much she meant to him. He only hoped he'd get the chance to express his feelings for her once the trial was over. He hoped he'd be a free man; otherwise, the messages in the letters would seem futile.

Nathan became lost in his writing until a guard came to his cell to unlock it. Nathan had thought perhaps it was free time, but no. He looked at the time; it was too early for that.

"You have a visitor," the guard told him.

And so, Nathan was led to the visiting room once again. He was surprised to see Bill Noyce.

Bill shook his hand in greeting. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright," Nathan assured him. "I want to thank you for allowing Ben and the others to help Jake with the investigation. Jake seems confident that with their help, I'll be acquitted."

Bill nodded. "Well, you're very welcome. Really, it's Kristin you should be thanking. It was all her idea, to my understanding. We all care for you, and we want to see that happen," Bill explained, "and I really hate to do this to you, but…" his voice trailed off as he hesitated.

"What is it?" Nathan asked worriedly.

Bill placed a newspaper article in front of him. The headline read, _"UEO Captain Accused of Murder"_ with Nathan's picture underneath on the front page of the Cape Quest Gazette. "This article came out yesterday, and there are dozens more just like it. Every newspaper and news station is all over this. The Internex is already full of rumors about how you did it. As you might guess, the UEO is not too pleased with the attention this is getting." Bill sighed in frustration. "I held them off as long as I could, Nathan, but the UEO wants you out. I'm sorry."

"So, they're already deeming me a murderer?"

"Nathan, they just cannot have this kind of negative publicity. You understand that it's nothing personal."

"Nothing personal?" Nathan echoed, his anger apparent. "Assuming I am guilty of something I did not do is definitely personal to me."

"They're not questioning your guilt or innocence, I assure you. But, what do you expect them to do with this kind of press?" Bill questioned. "Put yourself in the position of the brass."

"If I was in their position, I wouldn't assume anyone was guilty until it was proven," he said in disgust.

"I thought you'd be more understanding," Bill countered. "I really am sorry, Nathan. I tried to do everything I could."

Nathan didn't answer. He knew Bill did his best, but it still came as a shock. He hoped the UEO would at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

Once he realized Nathan had nothing more to say, Bill stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do wish you all the best, Nathan. I'll be in touch."

Back at the hotel, the admiral had decided to stop there to personally deliver the news about the UEO's decision so that they would know what was going on. He had hoped by making them aware of the news, they'd be able to cheer Nathan up when they had free time to visit him. Plus, he wanted to check on their progress.

After his departure, Jake took them to question more witnesses. But, thankfully, he wrapped it up earlier than normal. "I want you all to get a good night's sleep; I want to get an early start tomorrow, got it?"

They all nodded and bid him goodnight.

"How about we go out to one of the restaurants on the beach?" Ben suggested.

But Kristin declined. "You three go ahead. I'm not very hungry."

Ben eyes her suspiciously. "You feeling OK?"

"I'm just tired," she admitted. "I'm going to go back to the room and lie down. I'll see you in the morning?"

The three men exchanged glances, but nodded. "Alright," Ben agreed.

She smiled softly. "Take care of Lucas, and stay out of trouble," she warned as she headed back to the room. Once there, she wrote a note. She hadn't wanted to lie, but she wanted to go see Nathan…alone. And, she didn't want to explain why. She knew that he'd obviously be upset about the whole situation, and she was hoping to talk to him, even for just a few moments. She quickly called a taxi and was at the jail a short time later.

When it was announced that Nathan had a visitor yet again, he was wary of seeing anyone. He'd been lost in his own thoughts, and he'd made some decisions. And, he was already sure about one thing: he wasn't getting out of this easily, unless the diary was recovered. Character witnesses weren't going to get him acquited, he was sure of it. But once he was informed of who his visitor was, he grabbed his letters and was led into the visiting room once again.

Once the guard walked to his corner of the room, Kristin said, "I hope you don't mind, but Admiral Noyce came to see us. I wanted to see how you were doing."

He looked into Kristin's eyes and saw so much sympathy and love reflected in them that his heart almost burst. But, he also saw something else he could hardly stand, and that was sadness. He could see how hurt she was that he was hurting, and it killed him.

"You shouldn't have come here," he told her.

He saw more hurt. "Maybe not," she admitted. "But I thought you'd want to talk…about anything you want. We don't have to talk about the case. I just wanted to see you."

Nathan avoided her gaze. He couldn't look into her eyes and see her looking the way she did. He couldn't look into her eyes and see any more pain, pain that he knew was caused by him. "I…I know, but I really don't think that's a good idea anymore."

"W-what?" Kristin stammered.

"Haven't you heard, Kristin? I'm a murderer," he said grimly, grabbing a newspaper from a nearby table and placing it in front of her.

"Nathan, none of this matters. It's not true."

Nathan sighed. She wasn't making this any easier. He risked another look at her, and he couldn't handle what he saw. "Kristin, I wish things were different, but they're not. Do you really think Jake will be able to build a case simply on character witnesses?"

"Well, I…"

"You know as well as I do that without evidence, it isn't looking good. The state is supposed to have piles of evidence proving that I did it, that I killed my wife. I don't want to see you go through that. I'm going through enough turmoil myself. I can't watch people I care about get hurt in the process as well."

She placed a hand over his. "Nathan, what are you saying?"

He handed her the letters. "I'm saying I think we should part ways. Kristin, I care for you, probably more than you'll ever know. But, we can't keep hanging on to some false hope. I wish things were different, but the fact of the matter is, it just isn't. Unless there's some sort of miracle, I'm not getting out of here. I know it, and deep down, so do you."

Kristin tried to swallow the sob that threatened to escape her throat. Her voice shook as she spoke, "Nathan, you don't mean that. I…I want to be here to support you. I don't want to leave."

But Nathan shook his head. "But, I can't watch you get hurt. I can't watch the pain on your face, the pain on Lucas'…all the others. Do you know how much that hurts me? If you want to stay here and help Jake, it's your choice. But, please, don't come see me anymore. Tell Lucas I love him and please take care of him."

With that, he summoned the guard to escort him out of the room.

Kristin finally let out a quiet sob as she watched him go, clutching the letters to her chest. She tried her best to control herself so as not to break down in front of the strangers there. She hailed a cab and allowed quiet tears to fall on her way back to the hotel.

Once there, she was relieved to find the men were still out. She tucked the letters into her suitcase, knowing she wouldn't be able to read them at the moment. She lay down on the bed and sobbed quietly until sleep claimed her.


	14. Hopelessly Devoted To You

**A/N: If anyone is interested, I did rework chapter 13 slightly. Nothing has changed, but I did add a few extra lines, which I hope improve the flow of the chapter, since that was what I was having trouble with. You're welcome to go back and read, but it is not necessary since there is no new information given, really. Also, I'd just like to thank everyone for reading and a special thank you to those who take the time to review. It's always appreciated. Thank you. **

**Chapter 14**

**Cancun**

The shutting of the door caused Kristin to stir. She saw Tim, Ben, and Lucas standing before her, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Sorry," Lucas whispered. "We were trying to be quiet."

Kristin waved a hand. "It's fine; I'm awake, so you don't need to whisper."

"Please don't be angry with us, Doc," Tim added. He turned and glared at Ben. "I tried to get him to come back hours ago, but he insisted on seeing the Xcaret night show."

"I thought it would be an educational experience for Lucas," Ben countered, trying to sound innocent.

"More like you were hoping to see scantily-clad, dancing _women_," Lucas replied. "Little did he know it was traditional Mayan dance."

Normally, Kristin might have felt the need for a lecture, but she really did not care about any of this at the moment. "Well, at least you're back now. It'll be you three who are tired in the morning, not me."

Tim, Lucas, and Ben all exchanged questioning looks.

Finally Ben expressed his confusion. "OK, who are you and what have you done with the real Kristin?"

Kristin sighed. "Really, Mr. Krieg, it's late. I have a splitting headache, and I really don't have the energy to lecture you. You and Mr. O'Neill are adults; I am not going to treat you as though you weren't." She then turned to Lucas, "And you, you're old enough to make the decision to stay up until anytime you'd like. You've always met all your responsibilities on _seaQuest_, and I don't see why one late night out would change anything. But, I do suggest you get some rest. Mind you, it's only a suggestion, _not_ an order. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She pushed past the three of them and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Her three companions watched her go, but Ben still felt something wasn't right. No matter how tired she was, the doctor always managed to say what was on her mind, and she never missed an opportunity to lecture him, that was certain.

Lucas grabbed a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt from his bag. "Mind if I use your bathroom to change?" he asked Tim. "I'm going to be a responsible person and get some rest."

Tim smiled. "Go right ahead. And, I think so too. What about you, Ben?"

But, Ben didn't hear either of them as he was still wondering what was going on with their chief medical officer.

"Ben?" Tim said again.

"What?" Ben finally asked.

"I asked if you were going to turn in."

"Oh…uh, not yet. I wanted to ask the doctor something. I'll be in soon. Goodnight."

Tim shrugged his shoulders and walked past Lucas, who had just come out of the bathroom. "Goodnight," he called.

Lucas went to his own bed and lay down, ready for sleep. He didn't even hear Kristin come out of the bathroom.

When Kristin reentered the room, she was relieved to see the others had turned in. She could still feel tears threatening to fall, and she didn't feel like giving any explanations at the moment. And, she was relieved to find that no one questioned her hasty retreat. But, she didn't see Ben sitting in the chair near the window since Lucas had turned the lights off. Except for one small lamp lit above her bed, the room was dark.

So, when Ben did finally speak, he startled her and caused her to jump and let out a small cry. "It's not like you to pass up an opportunity to give me a lecture."

"Oh, Mr. Krieg, you scared me," Kristin whispered, instinctively looking to Lucas' bed to see if her cry had woken him.

"Sorry," Ben replied, taking it upon himself to turn on the lamp next to the chair he was sitting in. Then, he added, "Don't worry, he's out like a light."

Kristin nodded. "Well, like I already told you, I just don't see the point. We _are_ on shore leave, are we not?"

"Yes, but the admiral has already made it clear this isn't exactly for rest and relaxation. There's something going on with you," he observed.

Kristin nervously wrung her hands together. "Am I that transparent?"

Ben shrugged. "Actually, no; you're hiding it well. Tim and Lucas didn't seem concerned. It's just that after living with you for the past few months, I know how you work. This is definitely out of character for you."

Kristin sighed and went to sit in the chair opposite Ben. "Well…while you three went out, I didn't exactly stay in the room the whole time," she admitted quietly, still fumbling with her hands and refusing to look at Ben as she spoke.

"I knew it, Ben replied satisfactorily as he snapped his fingers. "You went to see Mary, didn't you? What did she say? Did you find out who the real killer was?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't go see Mary; I went to see the captain."

"Oh…well, what's wrong with that?"

"Well, as you might guess, he's obviously discouraged, considering the UEO's decision."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, I know…so you went to cheer him up?"

"I tried," she reiterated, "but it really didn't work." Speaking of it brought back the painful memory, and although she tried to control it, a quiet sob escaped her throat.

"Doc?"

Kristin swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Sorry," she muttered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Ben assured her. "But I do wish you'd tell me what's wrong."

She took a deep breath. Should she risk telling Ben about their relationship? Certainly, the crew knew she and the captain were close, but did they know how close? Did they know there as a blossoming romance between the boat's CMO and her captain? Had it been Katie or another woman from the crew, Kristin most likely would not hesitate, but Ben? Well, she was certainly learning he was more sensitive than anyone gave him credit for. And, at the moment, he was as good enough a confidante as any. And, she was in desperate need of pouring her heart out to someone. "What I'm about to tell you stays between us for the moment, alright?"

"I swear it, Doc," Ben replied as sincerely as he could. "Remember, I promised to take care of you." He reached over and took her hand in his. "Look, I know I tend to court trouble, but I really can be a good guy when I want to be."

"I know it," Kristin replied. She took another deep breath. "I…I'm not sure where to start…" she admitted.

Ben gave her hand a squeeze. "How about the beginning?"

So, Kristin told him about her feelings for Nathan and how it seemed as though his feeling for her were mutual. "Really, if not for this murder investigation, I'm not sure if either of us would have acted on our feelings so soon. But, we did, and well, after hearing what the admiral had to say, he was the only thing I could think about. I had to go see him."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Ben assured her. "Is that why you're upset? About the UEO's decision?"

She shook her head. "Well, I'm not exactly ecstatic about it, but that's not why I'm crying." She went on to tell him about what happened between her and Nathan. "I just don't know why he's trying to push me away, why he'd push Lucas away. And, what the _hell _am I going to tell Lucas?" she asked, her voice trembling. She paused for a few moments to compose herself, then spoke again, this time, sounding calmer, "It seems like he's already given up, and I think he wishes we would too."

Ben stood and brought his chair closer to hers so he could put an arm around her. "Do you think we should?"

"Do _I _think so?" Kristin questioned. "No, not at all. I know it's a long-shot, but I've seen cases with less evidence, and the defendants have walked free, even those in other countries." She lowered her voice and added, "I sat through Rubin Zellar's trial."

Ben tightened his grip around her. "Doc, I am so sorry," Ben soothed. "I'm sure, with time, the captain will change his mind."

Kristin nodded softly and laid her head on his shoulder, needing the comfort. "Perhaps, but really, it's not me I'm worried about. Oh, certainly, I'm sad now, I'm crying now, but I'm an adult. I'll get over it. There are plenty of fish in the sea, no pun intended." She sighed. "My concern is with Lucas. His own parents aren't exactly over-protective, you know…and he and Nathan have a special bond. I'm not sure I can give him that on my own. And, no matter how delicately I try to explain it, Lucas is going to feel…_abandoned_."

"Well," Ben replied thoughtfully, "maybe we shouldn't tell him yet. Let's see what happens in the next few days. Maybe we'll find the diary, maybe we'll get Mary to talk. Really, anything could happen."

Kristin reflected on his suggestion. "It might be a good idea," she admitted. "I just don't like the thought of lying to him. You know he appreciates when he's treated like an adult."

"It's only for a few days," Ben stated. "I don't like it either, but maybe we won't have to."

Kristin nodded, then laid her head on Ben's shoulder once again.

"You going to be OK?" Ben asked after a moment.

Kristin sighed. "Not yet, but I'm sure I'll get there. You've helped a lot."

"I really didn't do anything."

"You _listened_…and offered me your shoulder which I so desperately needed," she confirmed. "Thank you."

Ben wrapped her in a hug. "You're welcome…anytime."

She nodded against his shoulder. "I suppose I should let you get some sleep."

"I can stay awake if you need me," he offered as he pulled away to look at her.

But, she shook her head. "If I'm going to be any good to our Mr. Collins in the morning, I'd better try to get some more sleep myself. I'll be fine."

"Well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up. You know where to find me."

"I will," she promised.

"Goodnight, Doc."

"Goodnight," she replied as Ben walked towards the adjoining door and closed it behind him.

Kristin turned off the lights and lay back down in bed, trying to get some sleep. Her chat with Ben had helped immensely, but she was still upset. She tossed and turned for several minutes, trying to find a comfortable position, but to no avail. One thing was weighing on her mind: the letters. She had wanted to read them, but she also knew the feelings conveyed would be bittersweet. But, her curiosity got the better of her, so she threw off the covers and flicked on the small lamp over her bed once again.

She glanced towards Lucas to be sure he was still asleep. Thankfully, he was, so she quietly went through her bag and retrieved the letters. Nathan had numbered them, so naturally, she chose the first one and tucked the others away. Then, she padded back to her bed and began reading.

_My dearest Kristin,_

_ I know we've only known one another a short time, but it seems much longer, doesn't it? In the few brief months we've worked together, we've shared so much with each other. I think you know more about me than I've shared with anyone in a long time, probably not since Carol. And, up until the moment you and I met, I didn't think I'd find anyone worthy of doing so. But, I was wrong. _

_ And, in turn, I've learned so much about you as well. Oh, on the outside, you're tough, and you want the whole crew to know it. And, they do. But, I've learned you're more than that. You're kind and so loving. I see it in how you treat Lucas…even Ben. But, you hide this side of yourself away from others. Something brought it out in you. I'd like to think I had something to do with that. And, I'm glad I did._

_ Had there not been this investigation, I'm not sure I would have acted so quickly on these feelings, I admit. I'm your captain, you're my CMO. As you know, there are rules, regulations, as you would say 'military protocol'. And now, I'm chuckling softly because I know your feelings about the military, and I'm sure you'll be rolling your eyes when you read this. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure if this would fall under fraternization. But, given the current circumstances, I really don't give a damn. The UEO will learn to get over it._

_ Kristin, in case I'm not explaining it very well, I need you to know I think I've fallen in love with you. I know the current situation puts a damper on any pursuit of romance at the moment, but I am sure you feel the same way about me…and I appreciate that. You seem to be so sure I'm innocent, and that means a lot to me. We've only known each other a few months, yet you're so positive I'm innocent. The fact you have so much faith in me already shows me you care. _

_ I know it may be a while, but I'd like to show you I care about you as well. So, when the time comes, how would you like to start seeing one another on a romantic basis? Please say yes. I love you, my darling,_

_Nathan_

By the time Kristin had finished the letter, she had tears flowing down her cheeks. She went and tucked it back away with the others and shut off the light. It was just as she suspected: lovely thoughts that would never be pursued. Nathan had love for her, she knew, and she felt the same. And, she knew Nathan didn't want to see her or anyone else get hurt, but was this any better? She sobbed quietly as she thought. But after a few moments, she thought she heard something else. She sat up and wiped her eyes and listened for a moment. Then, she heard it again, a soft sob that wasn't her own.

"Lucas?"

She received no answer, but heard a sniffle. She went over to his bed and sat down next to him. She forgot her own troubles and worries when she saw how upset he looked, how distraught, and it broke her heart. "Oh, Lucas, what's wrong?"

"I…I…the captain," he choked out softly.

Kristin wrapped her arms around him as she came to realization that Lucas had not been asleep when she was speaking with Ben. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything," he answered as he cried into her shoulder. "I can't believe…"

"I…I know," Kristin answered. "But, I don't think the captain _wants_ us to go away; he's simply trying to protect us."

"But doesn't he know how much it hurts?" Lucas sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie," Kristin muttered, hugging him tighter. "I didn't want you to find out this way. I don't think it's Nathan's intention…I think he was just at a loss. He told me to tell you he loves you, and he always will. You know that."

Lucas nodded. "I do, but he has a funny way of showing it."

Kristin sighed. "Do you _want_ to go back to _seaQuest_? Get away from all of this?"

"What are_ you_ going to do?" Lucas asked in a small voice.

"Well," Kristin replied thoughtfully, "I guess I'm still being hopeful. I'm hoping that if I stay, I'll be able to help Mr. Collins find some shred of evidence that will free Nathan…and then, everything will go back the way it was. Really, I won't be satisfied if I go back now, and Nathan is convicted. I'm staying the full two weeks, whether the captain wants to see me or not," she decided.

"Then, I am too," Lucas agreed.

She hugged him tighter still and rocked him gently. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "You're right; maybe there's something we can do. Do you think that if he's acquitted, the UEO will reinstate him?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "but I'm sure Admiral Noyce will pull some strings," she assured him.

"Doc?"

"Yes, Lucas?"

"I…I just want you to know that I think you and the captain are perfect for each other, and I've love to see you two together."

"Thank you," she replied. "That means a lot to hear you say that."

He nodded and gently pulled away from her. "I actually didn't want you to know I was awake. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"Oh, Lucas, you don't have to apologize. I was just…well, you heard."

He nodded. "You're upset," he noted.

"I think we all are, but we'll get through it. Now, if you ever need to talk…"

"I know, Doc, I know. The same goes for you too."

She hugged him again. "Thank you, sweetheart, but I think we both need to get some sleep." She stood and helped him lie back. She then tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night, Doc; I love you."

"I love you too," Kristin answered as she lay in her own bed. She took several deep breaths, but felt the sting of fresh tears threatening to fall yet again. She rolled over on her back, not wanting to succumb to the sadness. Plus, she hadn't wanted to upset Lucas all over again. But, then, she heard his slow rhythmic breathing. He was asleep.

She rolled on to her side again, trying to find a comfortable position. But, her thoughts drifted to Nathan and his letter. Unable to hold back, she finally allowed her tears to fall, burying her face in her pillow. This wasn't something that was going away overnight, and she couldn't pretend it was. But, to her surprise, she felt strong arms encircle her.

"Ssh," Lucas soothed, "it's OK, Doc. It's going to be OK."


	15. Happiness Is A Warm Gun

**Chapter 15**

**Cancun**

When Kristin woke, she found Lucas was still sleeping next to her, his arm still slung protectively over her. She smiled softly at the kind gesture. Lucas may have been in need of comfort himself, but he was also very good at giving it too. And, she needed to learn to accept it. She suddenly felt extremely grateful to have him in her life. She gently lifted his arm and laid it next to him so she could move without disturbing him.

She sat up and looked at the clock. It wasn't even six AM yet, but the sun streamed in through the blinds. Outside, it looked to be a lovely day. Too bad she couldn't fully enjoy it, although she did feel better than she did last night. She sighed and forced herself out of bed, forgoing the idea to go back to sleep. She grabbed a change of clothing and headed to the bathroom to shower.

A brief time later, she was washed, dressed, and ready to work. She couldn't say the same, however, for her companions since she discovered they were all still asleep. But, considering the drama and all the late-night talks, she couldn't blame them. And, honestly, she didn't have the heart to wake them. But, when Jake knocked on the door a short time later, he wasn't too pleased with the scenario.

"I thought I asked that everyone be ready?"

"I…I know," Kristin replied, "but we had a late night, and-"

"I was under the impression you four were here to work, to help me, not to be off gallivanting about until all hours of the night. Admiral Noyce made it clear to us that that wasn't what this trip was about."

"Certainly, Mr. Collins, I agree with you," Kristin returned. "And I assure you, we are all on board with helping you with the case, but certainly, you can understand that we are here _voluntarily_. Therefore, you can understand certain emergencies may cause us to be tired in the morning."

"And just what was so important?" Jake demanded.

"I really think that is none of your business. However, if you're willing, I have a solution that might work. You usually have a list of witnesses you'd like to question, correct?" Kristin replied, not allowing herself to be ruffled by Jake's unkindly manner. She was in no mood, considering, and she had no problem giving it right back to him.

"Yes…"

"Well, then, why don't you and I go together, and we can always swing back here later? That way, the others can get the rest they so desperately need, and you'll still have the help you need." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to accept.

Meanwhile, Lucas stirred. "Doc…sorry I slept late," he mumbled.

Kristin went to his side. "It's alright, Mr. Collins and I will come back here later." She ran a gentle hand through his hair. "Go back to sleep if you'd like."

Lucas nodded sleepily and rolled back over, pulling the covers up over his head.

Kristin turned back to Jake. "Really, if you want our help, don't you want us when we're alert?"

Jake couldn't argue. As much as he hated to admit it, Kristin was right. Besides, he had wanted to get to know her better; this was the perfect opportunity. "Fine, I give up."

Kristin gave him a satisfied smile. "Good. Just let me write the others a quick note." She scribbled a note and placed it on the table for the others to see. Then, she turned back to Jake. "Alright, I'm all set."

Jake gave her a smile and opened the door. "After you, milady."

As they walked down the hallway towards the elevator, Jake placed an arm around her shoulder. "I want to apologize for my anger," he told her. "It's just that I care about Nathan so much…I just want to get him out of that horrible place."

"We care about Nathan too, so I don't want you to think otherwise."

"I don't," he assured her. "In fact, I happen to know you're very close." The elevator door opened, and he ushered her inside.

"You do?" Kristin questioned, suddenly becoming worried about Jake's arm around her. She gently moved to the other side of the elevator.

Jake nodded. "I went to see Nathan last night, and he told me everything."

"_E-everything_?" Kristin tried to keep her voice calm, but she could hear it trembling.

Jake moved closer to her and placed an arm around her once again. "Yes, he told me how he thought it was best you don't visit him anymore. I know he has his reasons for doing so, but I can imagine that has to be hard on you."

Kristin nodded, almost feeling tears begin to fall, but she quickly composed herself. Now was not the time for that. She didn't want Jake knowing how vulnerable she truly was. But, suddenly, a thought occurred to her, and she felt a flash of anger. "If you knew, why the lecture?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "Because I thought that it might just make you more determined. I was trying to bring it out," he explained. "I guess I didn't do a very good job, and I am sorry."

"Apology accepted, I suppose. Now, I appreciate the sympathy, but I assure you, I'm fine. You said you wanted to get down to business, and I'm here to help you with that," Kristin replied in her most professional manner.

Jake smiled as the elevator came to a stop and the doors reopened. "Very well," he answered. "Business, it is."

So, he led her to his car and opened the door for her.

"So, where are we headed?" Kristin asked.

"I thought we'd go to my office," he told her. "I want to speak with Anna, my current secretary. She worked with Carol too."

And so, a short time later, Jake parked his car in front of his office building. "Anna's always in early, and I wanted to catch her before she started to get busy. That's why I wanted the early start," he explained.

Kristin nodded in understanding as they walked inside and were greeted with the delicious smell of coffee. A moment later, Kristin saw a woman about ten years younger than herself appear from the back. "Oh, good morning," she greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Anna," Jake replied. He motioned to Kristin. "This is Kristin Westphalen; she's a friend of Nathan's from the _seaQuest_. She's going to be helping me with the questioning."

Anna nodded. "Yes, of course." She turned to Kristin. "Can I get you anything? I just made a fresh pot of coffee, and there are donuts here if you'd like."

Kristin's stomach growled at the mention of food. She hadn't the appetite to eat any dinner, and she hadn't the chance to have any breakfast either. It was beginning to catch up with her. "Coffee, please," she replied gratefully.

Jake ushered her to the back and took the plastic wrap off the tray of donuts and helped himself to a sweet roll. He then turned to Kristin. "Help yourself."

Kristin obliged and selected a cinnamon roll. She normally didn't like indulging in sugar for breakfast, but this was an exception.

Anna came back a moment later with two cups of coffee, one for Jake and one for Kristin. "Just the way you like it," she said to Jake. "And how do you like your coffee, ma'am?"

"Oh, please, call me Kristin," she answered, "and black is just fine."

Anna handed her the cup, then all three sat at the small table and ate.

Jake then opened his legal pad and took out a pen. "Now, Anna, can you tell me what you remember about Carol? You two were fairly close, weren't you?"

"We were friends," Anna confirmed, "but I only knew her a short time before…well, before she passed on."

"Did you know Mary as well?" Kristin added.

"Mary?" Anna questioned. She shook her head.

"Anna was actually Mary's replacement," Jake explained to Kristin.

Anna nodded in confirmation, now realizing who Kristin was speaking of. "No, Carol and I only worked with one another for about three months, give or take."

Jake continued, "And in that time, did she ever speak about her husband?"

"Mr. Bridger? Oh, all the time," Anna gushed. "She was always telling one anecdote or another. You could tell the two of them really loved one another."

"I'm sure they did," Jake muttered. "Did she ever mention any arguments or fights?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Not that I can recall."

"What about unexplained injuries?" Kristin questioned.

"Well, there was one time…"

"Go ahead," Jake urged.

"OK…well, I remember shortly before her passing, she came to work wearing long sleeves. And I remember that day because we had a record-breaking heat wave. And I remember asking her, "Carol, aren't you hot?" And she shook her head and told me she had a cold. I really didn't think too much of it until later that day, we were in the supply room together. She was reaching for a box of printing paper that was on the top shelf, and I could see she was having trouble. I went to offer her a hand, and I noticed some large, purple welts on her arm. You could see the handprint…that someone had squeezed her arm so hard, it left those marks," Anna stated.

"Did you ask her what the marks were from?"

"I did…and she told me not to tell anyone."

Kristin swallowed hard. "W-what did she say?"

"She said she'd gotten into a fight with a friend. She wouldn't tell me who, but she assured me it wasn't her husband."

"And you never told anyone this until now?" Jake questioned.

She shook her head. "No, because honestly, I'd forgotten about it. When she first passed away, I didn't know she was murdered. No one did. I never thought it was relevant." The distress in Anna's voice now became apparent.

Kristin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Did she mention if this friend was male or female?"

Anna shook her head. "But, the welts.." She took Kristin's hand in her own, examining the size of her hand. "Women tend to have smaller hands than men. I've never seen a woman with hands that large," she confirmed.

"I think we have all the information we need from you," Jake suddenly said as he rose.

Anna quickly retreated out of the area, but Kristin turned back to Jake. "Why did you say that?" she demanded.

"She was getting upset," Jake replied casually.

"Yes, but wasn't there more to question her about?"

Jake shook his head. "I think we have everything we need," he said again.

"But-"

Jake turned to her. "Tell me, what is your occupation?"

"As you know, I'm a doctor," Kristin began, "with several degrees in biochemistry, biology, among my medical degrees."

"Just as I suspected," Jake replied.

"What?"

"No law degree," Jake answered. "So, unless you can produce one, you let _me_ call the shots. Is that clear? I say when we're finished questioning the witnesses, not you. I do happen to know what I'm doing."

Kristin opened her mouth to say something else, but she closed it once again. Through gritted teeth, she said, "Very well; I apologize."

He simply nodded. "Would you care to follow me inside my office? I need to make a call. Otherwise, you're welcome to stay out here."

She shrugged her shoulders. "No, I'll go with you."

Jake nodded and instructed her to follow him. Inside, Jake's office was lined with bookshelves filled with all kinds of books on law. Then, there was a desk and comfortable-looking leather chairs. Past the desk was another office where the vid-phone was. "Have a seat," he told her. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be out shortly."

She nodded and watched him go into the adjoining office, closing the door behind him. Kristin did sit, but found herself feeling restless rather quickly. She stood once again and started having a look around. She scanned the bookshelves but found the material on them rather dry. She glanced towards the office door and could hear Jake still chatting away. She glanced towards his desk and had a sudden thought. She wasn't sure what possessed her. Maybe it was Ben's comments saying that he didn't trust him. She didn't know, but for some reason, she felt compelled to snoop through his drawers.

She sat in his office chair and opened the top drawer. In there, she found the typical office supplies. She opened the second drawer and found stacks of file folders. In the bottom drawer, she found bits of odds and ends; nothing very promising, she thought. But, wait. Just as she was closing the drawer, she caught a glint of white. She opened the drawer wider, and lying there before her was the diary of Carol Bridger.

She didn't hear Jake reenter the room when she lifted it from its hiding place. Therefore, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Jake's voice behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She spun around quickly and dropped the book. "Mr. Collins!" she gasped. "I…I…"

Jake bent down and picked up the diary. "Care to explain why you were going through my personal things?"

"Perhaps I should be the one asking you to explain?" Kristin replied angrily. "You've had Carol's diary the whole time!" she accused.

"Yes, you knew that," Jake replied. He opened it to show her; the fake diary.

Kristin felt her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment. "I…I…sorry," she stammered.

Jake sighed and put the diary back where it was and turned back to her. "Doctor, do you trust me?"

She nodded.

Jake gave her a doubtful look. "Look, perhaps we got off on the wrong foot today. I told you I was sorry for getting angry, you've told me you're sorry for going through my desk. I know we don't know one another very well, but I'd like to change that. I'm sure that donut didn't fill you up. How about I take you out for a real breakfast? What do you say? Maybe then, you'll be able to trust me. After all, if this is going to work, we need to have trust, don't we?"

Kristin sighed. It was still early, and she was still hungry. And, maybe they'd all been wrong about Jake. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "A-alright."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I know a great little place just a short distance from here."

So, Jake drove her to a small café where they got a real, substantial breakfast. And, Jake's demeanor changed. He was suddenly very sweet, and Kristin wondered how in the world he could be so kind after what he just witnessed her doing. But, she found herself at ease, and the conversation came very easy.

"So, what's a girl like you doing underwater?" Jake finally asked her.

She chuckled softly. "When you're given a once in a lifetime opportunity, you don't pass it up."

"Fair enough," he noted. "You enjoy it?"

"Immensely," she confirmed. "I wouldn't trade it for the world. But, what about you? You enjoy what you do?"

"Oh, of course, or I wouldn't be doing it. You know, you and I are alike in a lot of ways, both helping people. I'm just not underwater."

She smiled and raised her glass of water for a toast. "To helping people then."

"To helping people," Jake replied, making his glass clink against hers.

There was a moment of silence. Then, Jake said, "I really admire you."

"Why is that?"

"For staying here even when Nathan's acting like he is," Jake replied.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I can understand his position. I'm hoping it won't stay this way for long."

Jake nodded as their meals arrived. They ate quietly for several minutes, exchanging bits of small talk here and there. But, Jake was getting tired of beating around the bush. He finally mustered up the courage to ask what he'd wanted to ask her. "Kristin?"

"Yes?"

"You say you're not one to pass up a once in a lifetime opportunity?"

"No…"

He reached across the table and took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss to her palm. "Then, I'm offering you one now. I find you very attractive, and I'd like to know if you'd like to go out this evening…a date, if you will?"

Kristin's jaw fell open as she tried to think of what to say.

"Well?" Jake asked expectantly after a moment when she didn't answer.

"I thought you'd spoken with Nathan?"

"I did…but what does that have to do with anything?" he demanded.

She suddenly came to the realization Nathan hadn't told him about their relationship. She tried to let Jake down gently. "Jake, I'm sorry, but…Nathan and I…we…"

Jake's smile faded and his lips pursed together as he finally understood. "Oh, I see," he muttered angrily.

"I am sorry," Kristin said apologetically.

"It's fine. Sorry I asked," he answered angrily as he summoned the waitress and called for the check.

Once they were back in the car, Kristin tried to apologize once again. "We could go out to dinner as friends," she offered.

"I don't need a pity date," he replied bitterly. "How about I just say Nathan's a lucky man and leave it at that?"

Kristin nodded, but she couldn't help but feel the tension between Jake and her wasn't going away so quickly.


	16. Coming Undone

**A/N: If the last chapter left you a little confused as to Jake's intentions and his guilt or innocence, I do apologize. But, it was also the point. I don't want anyone guessing the 'whodunit' too quickly, and since everyone already believes it is Jake, I need to play with your heads a little bit. But, again, I am not confirming or denying his guilt in anyway. But, just remember, it might just be the one you **_**least**_** suspect. I definitely don't want to seem too predictable whatsoever because we still have a long way to go. Yes, I think you'll be glad to know there will definitely be more than twenty chapters here. I'm not sure how many exactly, but the story has met some unexpected turns, even surprising to me. But, no worries…I do have it all planned. And, I am sorry for not getting an update in yesterday; I had a real life emergency that prevented me from writing. But, I plan to make it up to you by still trying to get five updates in this week. I cannot promise, but I will try. Thank you.**

**Chapter 16**

**Cancun**

Kristin attempted to speak with Jake during the car ride, but she received curt answers once again. At that point, she gave up and decided that once they stopped at the hotel to pick up the others that it would get better. At least, she hoped it would. The two rode in silence until the car came to a stop. Kristin looked up and realized they were nowhere near the hotel. They were in front of Jake's office again.

"Why are we stopping here?" she questioned.

Jake started to get out of the car. "I need to pick up a few things that I'd forgotten in my office. You're welcome to come inside if you'd like…or you can wait here."

He was at least civil this time, Kristin noted. She opened the door and followed him through the door. But, as soon as they walked inside, something did not seem right. The vid-phone was ringing off the hook, but Anna was nowhere to be seen. Jake immediately went around the reception desk to answer it. When he did, Kristin could hear the person on the other end complaining that he'd been calling all morning without reaching anyone. That seemed a little strange.

In addition, the reception area looked in general disarray. Papers and file folders were piled on the desk in an untidy fashion, and the copy machine was left on, sending its copies flying to the floor. Although Kristin had only met Anna a short while ago, she seemed as though she was a very efficient woman, not one who would run her job this way.

As soon as Jake was off the phone, he turned to Kristin. "This isn't typical for Anna at _all_; something is definitely wrong."

"Do you suppose she might have gotten ill? Maybe she went home for the day," Kristin suggested.

But Jake shook his head. "If she had, she would have least made sure to have turned the answering machine on, and she'd have turned the lights off and locked the door."

"Maybe there was some other emergency?"

"I don't know," Jake muttered. "Help me look around. Maybe she left a note?"

Kristin did so. Jake walked to his office to see if there might have been a message left in there by chance while Kristin walked around to the back of the reception area where the break room was, the room where Anna had made coffee. But, there was nothing amiss in there and no Anna either.

"Nothing in here," she heard Jake call. "I'm going to check the supply room."

"OK," Kristin called back to him. "I haven't found anything either," she informed.

She then walked through the small break room area and found the restroom. Kristin gently knocked on the door. "Anna, are you in there?" she called. She waited a moment, but received no answer. "Anna?" she tried once again. But, there was still nothing.

Kristin was about to turn and walk away when she felt something slippery under her feet. She looked down and gasped audibly for there was a small puddle of blood pooling around her shoes, and it appeared to becoming from the bathroom. "J-Jake," she called, "I think I found something."

She could hear him running towards her. "What is it?" he asked when he entered the corridor. He could see her looking pale with fright. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to the small puddle on the floor. "It seems to be coming from inside."

Jake's eyes went wide when he saw it. He then protectively stepped in front of Kristin. "Stay behind me," he instructed.

Kristin did so as Jake slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it. She held her breath as the door opened; then, she let out a scream. She felt her legs grow weak beneath her, and she felt as though she was going to vomit at the sight of the ghastly scene. Anna was lying on the floor, dead. A handgun lie just a few feet from her body. There was also blood and some body tissue on the wall; it looked like a suicide.

"Oh, my God!" she heard Jake exclaim as he wrapped his arms around Kristin in support.

Kristin returned the hug. "Did…did she…?"

"I…I don't know," he replied. "It appears that way. We…we're going to have to call the police."

Kristin nodded and attempted to compose herself. After all, she was a doctor. She'd seen countless cadavers and corpses. However, she very rarely saw them in states such as this. This was difficult to take in. Jake quickly led her away from the scene, and the two entered his office.

"Just sit down for a moment," Jake told her. "Relax."

Kristin forced a small smile as he entered the smaller office to call the police. She sat, but she found it difficult to relax. She wrung her hands together and found they were still trembling. She didn't even hear Jake reenter the room. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder that caused her to jump.

"Sorry," he stated apologetically. "I didn't mean to startle you. You're still shaken up?"

She nodded. "Although I've seen other human bodies in the same condition, I've never witnessed the actual scenes. I'm finding it difficult to separate myself," she admitted.

Jake pulled her up out of the chair and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be alright," he soothed gently.

She nodded and returned the hug, grateful for his support. Jake might have been difficult at times, but in this moment, he was doing exactly what she needed.

"The police will be here soon," he told her.

And, it wasn't long before two very familiar detectives were standing before them. Detectives Alejandro Vasquez and Cesar Castillo came in with their forensics team and assessed the scene while Jake continued to try to console Kristin. As the forensics team was finishing up, Castillo and Vasquez entered Jake's office to ask them some questions.

"Well, we're ninety-five percent sure that Anna Montoya has taken her own life," Vasquez informed.

But Jake argued, "She wasn't that kind of person. She didn't even know how to use a gun, and I doubt she even _owned _one."

"The particular angle," Castillo added. "The bullet entered the lateral side of the head. Although not uncommon in suicides, we will need to wait until the autopsy to confirm the cause of death."

"So, y-you're saying she might have been…_murdered_?" Kristin asked in shock.

"We're not ruling it out at the moment," Vasquez replied. "Miss Montoya's fingerprints are on the grip of the revolver we found, and she has gunpowder residue on her hands. That proves she at least _fired_ the gun."

"But, the gun is a .38 special revolver," Castillo went on. "It holds six rounds, and three were missing."

"Normally, someone committing suicide only needs one bullet to do the job, and Miss Montoya only had one single bullet wound to the head," Vasquez added. He then opened his notepad and began writing. "You two said you were with her this morning?"

Jake nodded. "We were conducting a deposition."

"And she was acting normally then?"

"Nothing seemed strange," Jake confirmed.

"Well, that was until she got upset," Kristin broke in.

"Upset?" Castillo asked. "How so?"

"A memory about the victim," Jake replied, "It seemed a little difficult for her…but not difficult enough for her to hurt herself."

"You're sure about that?"

Jake sighed. "Look, I knew Anna for two years. We were friends, close enough where we both knew intimate details about each other's lives. Anna just wasn't the kind of person who would decide to take her own life."

Neither Vasquez nor Castillo passed comment. They both were writing in their notepads. After a moment, Vasquez looked up and eyed Kristin.

"And what was your assessment of Miss Montoya?"

"Well, I'd only just met her," Kristin answered, "but I agree with Mr. Collins. Even though she'd gotten upset, I don't think it would warrant a suicide. Certainly, I don't know if Miss Montoya was dealing with any demons, but it just seems…odd."

"Did either of you notice anyone when you left? Anyone who happened to be walking down the street near the building? Did you pass anyone as you walked outside?"

"When we left, the office wasn't even open yet," Jake explained. "And, no, there was no one."

Vasquez nodded. "Very well. We'll keep you informed about the situation."

They turned to leave, but Kristin had a question.

"If she was murdered, do you think it could be linked to Carol Bridger's death?"

Vasquez turned back to her. "Doctor, I know you're adamant that your friend is innocent, but we have evidence that disputes that. If Miss Montoya was murdered, I assure you, this is completely unrelated."

Kristin simply nodded, but she didn't quite believe that. If it came to be that Anna was murdered, she was sure it was linked somehow. But, who would have done it, and _why_?

She and Jake waited until the detectives and their forensics team had finished up. Then, Jake turned to her. "Why don't I take you back to the hotel? Under the circumstances, I think we're going to take a break from the depositions."

Kristin nodded. "Did she have any family?"

Jake nodded. "She has a sixteen-year old daughter and her sister lives just a short distance away from here too. I'm sure they're going to be devastated."

For the first time, Kristin noticed how sad he looked, how distraught. He'd obviously cared for Anna. "Jake, I am so sorry about your friend."

Jake nodded appreciatively. "Thank you; I'm sorry you had to see it, but I'm glad I wasn't alone."

She gave him a small smile in response, and Jake put an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's get you back to the hotel," Jake told her, and he ushered her out to the car.

Again, they rode nearly in silence, but this time, it was because they were reflective, not angry. Also, this time, Jake held Kristin's hand. It wasn't a gesture of romance. Instead it was one of support since they were both still shaken. A short while later, they arrived back at the hotel.

"Do you want me to walk you inside?" Jake offered.

"I think I'll be OK," Kristin assured him. She knew Jake had other things to take care of, and she didn't want to keep him any longer.

Jake nodded. "Listen, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. I mean, if you need someone to talk to about this…"

"I will," Kristin promised. "And you do the same."

"Thanks for everything, Kristin. I'll be in touch." With that, she watched him drive away. When she'd lost sight of the car, she turned to go inside.

When she entered the room, she was relieved to see Ben, Tim, and Lucas, but she was met with several questions.

"Doc, we were so worried about you," Lucas gushed, wrapping her in a hug.

"I…I know; I'm sorry," she replied, returning the hug.

"Where were you?" Tim questioned. "You were out with Jake all day?"

"It's a long story," she told them as she broke the hug. "Incidentally, it looks like we have a few days off." She kept her arm around Lucas and ushered him to sit down.

"We were worried," Ben confirmed, "but we're glad you're back."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"So, what happened? Why are we going to have a few days off?" Lucas pressed.

Kristin took a deep breath and told them what had happened. "I…I'm sorry I didn't call, but there was so much going on…"

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm a little shaken, but I'll be OK," Kristin assured him.

"So, they think she was murdered?" Ben questioned.

"It's a possibility," Kristin replied. "Really, I don't know what to think."

They continued chatting a bit; then, Lucas said, "Well, since we have a little time off, is it alright if I go get something to eat? I'm starving."

"We'd been waiting for you," Tim explained.

"Oh, of course; go ahead."

"Are you hungry?" Ben asked her.

She shook her head. "Not right now, but don't worry about me."

Ben turned to the others. "You two go ahead. I'm going to stay here."

Lucas and Tim obliged and left the room.

"You didn't need to do that," Kristin told them once they were alone. "I don't expect you to skip lunch since it's nearly two in the afternoon."

"I know, but I want to. I was really worried about you, especially when I'd found out you'd gone off with Jake alone. Why did you do that?"

"Because I knew you three were tired," she replied. "Besides, I don't think Mr. Collins is as bad as you think."

Ben shook his head. "I don't trust him. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out _he's_ the one who killed Anna."

"Look, Mr. Krieg, you have it all wrong. Jake did not kill Anna. If she was murdered, it was someone else," she replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because Jake and I were together the whole time. We spoke with Anna, and then, he took me out for breakfast. Then, we went back to his office and found Anna dead." The realization hit her once again. "We…we were only gone an hour. There…there was blood…on the floor. Jake didn't do it."

Ben placed an arm around her. "Doc, I'm so sorry you had to see that." Then, he added, "Jake wasn't out of your sight for a second?"

She shot him a warning look.

Ben held up his hands in defense. "OK, OK…sorry." Then, he added, "You're sure you're not hungry? I could order us some room service," he offered.

She sighed. "Honestly, no. I think I'm going to lie down actually. You don't need to stay with me; I'll be fine."

"A-alright," Ben replied. "I am going to leave for about twenty minutes then, just to grab a bite."

"Enjoy yourself," she told him as she lay down.

Ben opened the door, but then had a thought. "What if Jake has a partner in crime?"

Kristin finally couldn't take it anymore. She sat up and looked at him. "Jake Collins is _not _a bloody murderer, and I don't want to hear another word about it!"

"Alright, alright," Ben replied. "Sorry. Enjoy your nap." With that, he left the room.

Kristin sighed. She felt bad for snapping at Ben, but he just wouldn't give up. And, frankly, she'd had enough. She knew Jake wasn't a murderer. In fact, after spending the morning with him, she'd never been so sure about anything in her life.


	17. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: If anyone is interested, I'd like to alert you about a forum collaboration that I've participated in from The Reviews Lounge, Too forum, a wonderful forum from the fanfiction site that I participate in. The story will cover many fandoms and many writers, but we all have one underlying theme: springtime. When it is all finished, I believe it will be between twenty and thirty chapters long. Of course, my piece was a Nathan and Kristin one-shot that I'll hope you enjoy, but certainly, I hope you find interest in the other pieces. It is entitled Sweet Spring Is Your Time, and it currently has five chapters at the moment. My story is the fifth installment. The link to the story is:** ** : / / www . fanfiction s / 7942448 / 1 / Sweet _ Spring _ Is _ Your _ Time . Please take the time to check it out, and it would be lovely if you took the time to review. Thank you. **

**Also, I was kind of stumped for lyrics, so I came up with the best I could. They might not go exactly with the chapter, but I literally looked through thousands of songs. Sorry. **

**Chapter 17**

**Cancun**

By the time Kristin woke, it was dark outside. She heard the men chatting and laughing quietly from the other room, even though they'd made a point to shut the adjoining door so as not to disturb her. But, it wasn't the men who'd woken her. It was the nightmare she'd had.

She dreamt some dark, masked figure was holding her down in her bed, his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Then, he placed his hands around her throat and squeezed. As she struggled to breath, she tried to remove the mask. But, she never found out if she was successful because that was when she woke up.

She couldn't say she regretted that fact because the dream had frightened her. Really, she knew it was silly though, a dream brought on by all the events of the last couple of days. It was just her mind playing tricks on her and nothing more. But, she knew she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. She forced herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

When she came out, she found Ben standing in the doorway. "I thought I heard you," he told her. "We didn't wake you?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. After you left, I was out."

Ben nodded, but noticed she still looked pale. "Are you feeling better? Did you get enough sleep?"

"I'm fine," Kristin answered quickly. She glanced into the other room and saw Lucas and Tim with cards in their hands; they'd been playing poker. "We have time off, and you three have chosen to stay in?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ben shrugged. "Maybe we'll go out tomorrow night. You want to join us?" he asked hopefully.

Kristin thought for a moment. Truthfully, she wasn't in the mood, but she knew she needed something to get her mind off everything. Normally, she'd speak with Nathan about her troubles, but that definitely wasn't a possibility now. "Alright, but first, I'm going to order something from room service. I'm famished!"

"I thought you might say that," Ben answered. "That's why I took it upon myself to bring you something back."

"You did?" She gave him a grateful smile, but then, she remembered how she'd yelled at him. "Even after I snapped at you?"

Ben put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, it's OK. I kind of stepped over the line, and I should be the one who's sorry."

"Well, I do feel bad about it."

"Don't worry about it," Ben assured her. "So, don't you want to know what I brought you?"

She smiled. "I really don't care as long as it's edible; I could eat _anything_."

Ben chuckled. "Well how about a chicken sandwich with mashed potatoes and gravy? It's in the fridge, so you'll have to heat it in the microwave."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hmmm, that sounds marvelous." And she headed to the refrigerator to find the meal, temporarily forgetting about everything that had happened.

A short time later, Kristin was sitting at the table eating and watching her three companions play an interesting hand of poker in which Ben appeared to be bluffing, but Tim and Lucas couldn't be sure. Therefore, the two of them kept folding while Ben kept winning every hand. She couldn't help but giggle as she watched.

"Finding this amusing?" Tim asked her.

"Actually, yes, I am," she replied with a smile. "This is exactly what I need after this morning."

Tim placed an arm around her shoulders. "Well, I'm glad we could give it to you, but I hope you're going to play when you're finished."

"Someone needs to take Ben down a peg or two. He's getting very cocky again," Lucas added.

"Hey, I didn't force you two to fold," Ben said in defense. "Besides, don't hate the player; hate the game."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Maybe we need a new game then. I doubt you'd be so cocky if we played something more cerebral."

Ben chuckled. "Fine. When you win a hand, you can pick the next game."

"Sounds like a challenge; you're on," Lucas promised.

"What about you, Doc? You ready for some friendly competition?"

Kristin had finished her meal, so she disposed of the packaging in the trash bin. Then, she headed back to the table. "Very well; deal me in."

The hand went rather quickly. As usual, though, Tim and Lucas folded. But, at least Ben had some competition. Lucas and Tim couldn't help but laugh at the beads of sweat forming on their morale and supply officer's brow.

"What's the matter, Ben?" Lucas teased as Ben tried to decide if he should bet or not.

"Ha-ha," Ben said dryly as he selected a chip from his stack to place in the center of the table. "Absolutely nothing." He looked at Kristin. "I'll see you and raise you fifty."

Kristin's expression remained unchanged as she and Ben continued to go back and forth.

That only made it more difficult for Ben. And as the turn was revealed, he found he only held a pair of twos. He only prayed Kristin was bluffing, but he had a niggling feeling she had something much better in her hand.

"Any last bets?" Kristin asked him.

"N-not if you don't." He tried not to let his nervousness show.

Kristin smiled softly. "Show your cards."

"Aw, Doc," Lucas broke in, "you should bet one more time."

Ben laid his cards on the table. "All I have is a pair of twos," he muttered. "I know, I'm sure I've lost."

Kristin laughed. "Well, not by much," she replied, revealing her cards.

"A pair of_ threes_? You mean, you were bluffing?" Ben said in shock.

Kristin smiled. "I really thought _you'd_ win this hand."

"Well, I'm glad he didn't," Lucas declared.

"Fair enough," Ben replied. "Another hand?" he asked the others.

"No, it's the doc's turn to choose an activity, remember?" Lucas reminded.

Everyone looked at her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't care what we do."

Ben decided to put the cards away. "Then how about we just talk?" he suggested.

"About how you keep losing to the doc?" Lucas quipped.

"How about we talk about what we're going to do tomorrow?" Tim replied. "We do have time off, and we are in Cancun."

Lucas smiled. "We could go to the beach."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Kristin replied. Even though they'd only been on land for a short time, they all missed the ocean. A day at the beach sounded very relaxing.

"So, that's it?" Ben countered.

Everyone gave him confused looks.

He sighed. "Well, I was hoping to do something more…_productive_."

"Like what?" Tim questioned.

"Well, since Mr. Collins is…preoccupied, I thought that would give us the chance to visit Mary."

Lucas and Tim groaned. "Come on, Ben. After the day the doctor had, I don't think she-" Tim began.

But Kristin raised a hand and interrupted, "No, actually, it doesn't sound like a terrible idea at all."

"It doesn't?" the others asked simultaneously.

She smiled softly at them. "I admit, it was a difficult day. But, we're still here to work, and I don't see why we still can't help with the investigation. Our goal still is to clear the captain's name, isn't it? Besides, Mr. Krieg is right."

"I am?"

"He is?" Lucas and Tim said again.

Kristin chuckled. "Yes, he is," she reiterated. "Mary does know something more. And, since the police are still uncertain as to whether Anna was murdered, I'm sure her death has something do with all of this."

"Exactly," Ben agreed. "I'm glad you see it my way finally."

Kristin sighed. "Well, I didn't before, but after this morning…well, I agree with you now." Then, she added, "But, please, nothing about Jake being the killer, OK?"

Ben nodded. "I'll try," he promised.

"Good. So, the plan is we try to see Mary then."

The others nodded.

"But, what if she won't see us?" Lucas asked after a moment.

Kristin smiled. "Don't worry; I have a plan."

And so, the next morning, Kristin woke early. This time, she thought nothing of waking the others since she wanted to get an early start. Besides, if they finished early enough, they could still make it back on time to spend the afternoon on the beach. The men didn't make any fuss on having to get up early though since they were all intrigued about what she had planned.

So, a short time later, they were all washed, dressed, and ready to head down to breakfast. At the breakfast table, Ben could no longer keep his thoughts to himself.

"So, what's this plan you have?" he finally asked as he'd taken his last bite of eggs.

Kristin smiled a secretive grin as she sipped her coffee. "Well, I guess I can tell you now. Remember Susanna?"

The men exchanged looks since the name didn't quite ring a bell.

"Was that what she called her doll?" Tim asked after a minute.

Kristin nodded. "And do you remember what happened to her?"

"Yeah, she threw her all over the place," Lucas replied.

"Yes, but did any of you _look_ at the doll after her episode?" Kristin pressed.

The three men exchanged another glance, their looks of bewilderment indicating they hadn't.

"I didn't think so," Kristin confirmed. "Her doll had a few_ injuries_, if you will. Her face was cracked, the arm fell off. I was thinking that we should swing by the toy store and pick up a few things before we visited Mary."

"Oh, I get it," Lucas replied in understanding. "We buy her a new doll, and she'll agree to speak with us."

"Exactly," Kristin agreed. "Or dolls. We can't take any risks."

"Have I ever told you I love the way you think, Doc?" Ben finally said.

Kristin chuckled softly. "Maybe, but you can always say it again."

So, they finished their meals, paid the bill, and headed outside to hail a cab. After explaining to the driver what they needed, he took them to a well-known toy store that had every toy imaginable.

"OK," Kristin told the men when they got inside. "Help me pick her out something really lovely," she instructed. And, she headed to the doll aisle, assuming the men would follow her. But, when she looked behind her, she found the men were still standing near the entrance, looking somewhat uncomfortable. She walked back to where they were standing and demanded, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well…" Lucas began.

Tim looked nervous, and so did Ben. "You know, Doc, dolls really aren't our forte. We're more of GI-Joe guys, you know?"

"Exactly," Tim agreed.

Kristin rolled her eyes. "I hope each of you wind up with daughters of your own one day." With that, she headed back to the doll aisle to select a doll or two for Mary. And, she didn't want just any old doll, not one that they made multiple versions of. She was hoping for something unique.

After a moment, she heard a woman's voice ask, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Kristin turned to see a salesperson. "Um, yes, actually. I was looking some new dolls for my niece," she replied, not wanting to explain the whole story. "And, I really want something different."

The salesperson nodded. "Someone's birthday, I assume?" she said with a smile.

"Something like that," Kristin confirmed.

"I have just what you need. We have a full line of custom dolls in our lower section. Would you like me to show you?"

"Please," Kristin replied, and the two women headed downstairs.

Once there, Kristin saw that the woman really wasn't kidding for there were hundreds of custom dolls. There were fairies, princesses, cowgirls…really every kind of doll one could think of. "Oh, my," Kristin gasped.

"I know," the woman replied. "A difficult decision. What does your niece like?"

"I'm not sure."

When the woman gave Kristin a confused look, Kristin explained, "Um, I don't get to see her very often since she lives so far away. Can I have a moment to look around?"

"Oh, of course," the woman replied. "Just let me know when you've found something you like. By the way, my name's Lucinda. I'll be right over here."

Kristin nodded and turned back to the shelves to begin browsing. After a moment, she noticed a doll on the top shelf that caught her eye. The doll was absolutely stunning with gorgeous, flowing blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a dress of white and silver and wearing silver wings and a halo. An angel doll, and there was something about her that Kristin loved. She took her off the shelf, hoping that Mary would like her. Then, she turned to a different shelf and found a lovely doll with auburn hair and brown eyes wearing a dress of green velvet. Again, for some reason, Kristin decided Mary would love her. Finally, she turned to the shelf with baby dolls on it, deciding Mary would like to have another. She found one whose eyes opened and closed and cried 'Mama' when it needed something. Happy with her selections, she brought them to the counter where Lucinda was waiting. She paid for them and had them wrapped, then headed back upstairs to find the others.

She found them in the GI-Joe section, playing as though they were reliving their childhood. She chuckled. "Are you children ready?"

The three quickly put down the toys they were playing with and cleared their throats.

"Of course…we were just…testing them to make sure they were safe," Ben replied, trying to cover up.

"Sure you were," Kristin replied, shaking her head. "How about I promise if you're good, we can come back later?" she teased.

"Can we, Mom, please?" Ben played along.

A moment later, they were back in a cab headed for the mental health facility.

"I really hope this works," Kristin muttered to the others.

"I'm sure it will," Tim assured her.

Once they were in the hospital, Kristin spoke with the woman at the reception desk.

"I'm sorry," the woman replied, "but Dr. Santiago has already instructed us not to let outsiders see Mary."

"Please," Kristin pleaded, "it's just that Mary might have information to-"

"Ma'am, we are aware of that," the woman interrupted. "But, Mary's mental health just isn't able to handle it."

"Could I speak with the doctor myself?" Kristin tried again. "Just for a moment?"

"I can tell him that you're here," she stated, "but I can't promise he'll see you."

"Tell him we've brought Mary some presents."

The woman left and Kristin went to sit down next to Ben, Tim, and Lucas.

"What did they say?" Tim asked.

"Well, we might not get to see her after all," Kristin replied, sounding dejected. "Our only hope is the doctor, and it sounds like it's a long-shot."

But, few minutes later, to their relief, Dr. Santiago appeared before them.

"I thought I made it clear that Mary is not ready for this," he stated sternly.

Kristin stood. "I, I know," Kristin answered, "and I wouldn't normally go against a doctor's wishes since I'm a doctor myself and I know how important a patient's health is. But, I assure you, we wouldn't be here if we weren't desperate. We're not here to badger Mary. I was hoping you could just ask her if she'd be willing to speak to us. I went out and bought her some new dolls since she ruined her last one because of us. If you told her that, she might be willing."

The doctor thought for several minutes. After that, he said, "Fine, I'll go talk with her. If she says yes, then you'll be able to see her. If not, I don't want to see you in here again asking to speak with her, is that understood?"

"I promise you, we won't be back again," Kristin promised.

The doctor nodded and went through the double doors. And, to their relief, he came back a moment later and told them, "You're in luck. Mary wants to see you."

They all stood, but the doctor held up his hand. "I meant Miss Westphalen only."

They all exchanged glances.

"Mary remembered you, and she liked you," the doctor stated. "She'll speak with you, but no one else."

Kristin hesitated, but the others nodded.

"Go ahead, Doc; we'll wait right here for you," Ben urged.

**A/N: OK, so I wanted this Mary scene to be all one chapter, but it didn't work out that way. So, I promise the next chapter will be more exciting. Thank you. **


	18. Song For The Lonely

**Chapter 18**

**Cancun**

Kristin hadn't anticipated having to see Mary alone. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt very nervous as a nurse led her down the corridor to the room where they'd seen her the last time, the same room with the birds, rainbows, and flowers. She only hoped she would be able to keep Mary calm enough to tell her something, anything that might help them figure out what really happened to Carol Bridger so they could put this whole mess behind them.

"I'll be right back in with Mary," the nurse informed her.

Kristin forced a smile as the nurse closed the door behind her. As soon as she was alone, she found herself pacing. But, she quickly caught herself. Surely, there was nothing to be nervous about, she tried to tell herself. Mary asked for her for a reason; she liked her. She tried to do something more productive while she waited. She placed the wrapped packages on the table in the center of the room.

A moment later, the door opened once again, and the nurse came back, her arm around Mary's shoulders. Mary was clutching her doll to her chest just like the last time. However, Kristin had to stifle a laugh at the site of the doll, her arm in a miniature sling and a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Mary, you remember Miss Westphalen, don't you?" the nurse asked her.

Mary nodded. "She was nice to me."

"Alright, then," the nurse answered with a smile. "I'll let you two talk. If you need anything, I'll be working in the office to the left. Have fun."

Once they were alone, Mary stepped forward. "I…I'm glad to see you again."

"Well, I'm glad to see you again too, Mary," Kristin answered, her nervousness suddenly melting away. No, Mary was nothing to be afraid of.

Then, Mary lowered her voice as if she had a secret. "Want to see Susanna? She had a little accident." She turned the doll around so Kristin could have a better look at her. "I keep telling her she needs to be more careful," Mary continued, now sounding as if she was scolding a child.

"Well, I'm sure she'll learn," Kristin answered. "Why don't we sit down?"

Mary did so and looked at the boxes on the table, then gave Kristin a questioning look.

Kristin sat across from her. "Considering Susanna's accident, I thought you might like some new dolls. I hope you like them."

"You mean, these are for me?"

Kristin nodded. "If you want them, that is."

Mary handed Susanna over to Kristin. "Can you hold her please? No, not like that. You need to support her head."

Kristin changed her position as if she were holding a live child until Mary gave her a satisfied smile. Then, she turned her attention back to the packages and began unwrapping them, looking like a young child on her birthday. First, she unwrapped the angel doll.

"Oh," Mary breathed when she saw her. "She's beautiful."

"You like her?"

"Oh, yes, she's so pretty." Mary carefully opened the box and removed the doll. Then, she cradled her in her arms and ran a finger along the doll's face. She reminds me of Carol. Carol was beautiful too. In fact, that's what I'll name her. Don't you think she looks like Carol?"

Kristin looked at the doll. She'd seen a few photos of Carol when she was on Nathan's island, and she hadn't realized until now that the doll did indeed resemble her, although it was purely unintentional. "I…suppose so."

"Then, it's settled," Mary answered, sounding quite pleased with herself. She then handed the angel doll over to Kristin. "I hope you can handle two of them."

"I think I can manage," Kristin assured her as she watched Mary unwrap the baby doll.

"Oh, look, Susanna; a sister for you," Mary gushed. "She's lovely." She carefully took her out of the box. "Now, we'll have to think of a name for her." She looked at Kristin. "Do you have any babies of your own?"

"Yes, I have a daughter; her name is Cynthia," Kristin replied.

"Cynthia, that's a pretty name," Mary said thoughtfully. She held the new baby doll in her arms and rocked her gently. "Yes, I think Cynthia suits her. She looks like a Cynthia." She then looked at Kristin once again and realized she couldn't possibly hold another 'baby' in her arms. "Don't worry, I have just the thing," Mary assured her. She walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and expertly shifted 'Cynthia' to rest on one hip while she pulled out a play crib. She pulled it back towards the table and made up the little bed with blankets and placed a few toys in there. Then, she laid each doll inside so they wouldn't have to worry about holding them.

"There," Mary said once each 'baby' was resting comfortably.

Kristin pushed the last package closer to her. "There's still one more."

Mary smiled and began to unwrap it. Once she saw the doll through the clear plastic of the box, she smiled. "She's gorgeous." She took her out of the box and held her in her arms. She then looked at Kristin. "Did you know you she looks like you?"

Kristin looked at the doll once again; in fact, she hadn't realized it.

"Oh, that's OK," Mary assured her. "I think you're beautiful, and so is she. So, Kristin is her name." She then laid her next to the others. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you like them."

"So, you came all this way to bring me some new dolls?" Mary asked after a moment.

Kristin was taken aback, somewhat shocked by Mary's perceptiveness.

Mary gave her a smile and a gentle nudge on the knee. "I might be crazy, but I'm not _stupid_. But, it's alright. I was hoping you'd come back."

"Y-you were?"

Mary smiled. "Of course I was. I told you I liked you, and I meant it. I really am sorry about last time. I…I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad he agreed to let you speak with me alone."

"_He_?"

"Jake," Mary answered in a matter of fact manner.

"You don't like him." It wasn't a question, but rather, an observation.

Mary simply nodded, but quickly changed the subject. She walked back over to the crib and picked up the angel doll. "Carol was so kind."

"Mary, honey, do you remember the story you'd told us about Carol? The night you witnessed the bad man yelling at her?"

Mary hummed softly to her doll, ignoring Kristin.

"Mary?" Kristin pressed. "Please; this is important."

Mary finally looked up. "I don't think you'll like my answer."

"Be that as it may, we need to know. Nathan…you remember him? Well, he's a very good friend of mine, and he's in jail. They're saying _he's _the one who murdered Carol. Mary, don't you understand? If you can tell us who it was that you saw, it might help prove that Nathan's innocent."

Mary finally laid the doll back down in her crib. She suddenly looked very frightened. "He…he told me not to tell."

"Who did? When?" Kristin tried to put an arm around her, but Mary pulled away.

"_Don't_ touch me," she warned.

Kristin held up her hands and slowly put them back down at her sides. "I promise, I won't touch you then. But, if someone threatened you, if someone is hurting you-"

"Did he put you up to this? Is he here with you? I thought you were different." Mary's tone changed to one of accusation, of anger. "But, it's always the same." She picked up Susanna again. "If you tell, I'll kill you. You'd better not say a damn thing, or I'll kill you." She then began sobbing, falling to the floor in a heap, clutching her doll tightly.

It broke Kristin's heart to see her like this, in this state. After several minutes, she couldn't stand it anymore. She carefully sat next to her on the floor and gently laid a hand on her trembling shoulder. When Mary didn't utter a protest or pull away, she pulled Mary close to her and encircled her arms around her. She gently stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. "Shh," Kristin whispered. "No one put me up to this, honey. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know the truth."

After several minutes, Mary's sobs subsided. "I…I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's alright," Kristin told her. "This happened some time ago? Does your doctor know?"

Mary shook her head.

"Then, you need to tell him if it's bothering you."

"No, that's not what I meant," Mary replied. "He…he came to see me the other day."

"Who?"

"You're not going to like my answer," Mary told her once again. "I…I'm afraid for you too."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me," Kristin assured her. "I'm not in any danger."

But this time, Mary sat up on her knees to face her. She took Kristin's hands in her own. "You need to promise me you'll stay away from him."

"Who?" Kristin asked again. "Mary,_ who_ is the bad man?"

"He likes you too, you know. That's what he said. That's what he told me about Carol too, but Carol didn't love him back. That's why…that's why he hurt her. You need to stay away from him," she insisted, squeezing Kristin's hands so tightly, they hurt.

"Mary, I will, I swear, just tell me who it is," Kristin pleaded desperately.

Mary finally released her grip on Kristin. Then, she went back to check on her 'babies'. "I'm sorry if Mommy's yelling frightened you. It's alright. Shh. It's alright."

Kristin stood up and tried yet again. "Mary, please."

"Just stay away from him," Mary warned. "You need to stay away." She then opened the door and called for the nurse.

The nurse reentered the room. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything's fine," Mary assured her. "But, we're done here." She grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the toy crib. "See my new babies? Aren't they lovely? Can you help bring them back to my room? Can we bring the crib in there too?"

"Mary, please, I need to know," Kristin tried once more.

Mary just turned to her. "You'll find out in time. I promised I wouldn't tell." With that, she grabbed one end of the crib while the other nurse took the other and the two left the room.

Kristin sighed, now more confused than ever. She then approached the nurse's station.

"Can I help you?" one of the other nurses asked.

"Is it possible to get a list of Mary's visitors over the course of the last week?"

The nurse eyed her for a moment. "That information is confidential."

"Is Dr. Santiago available then? Would he tell me?" Kristin asked hopefully.

"Possibly; just wait a moment." The nurse paged the doctor. "He should be here in just a short while. You can have a seat," the nurse told her, motioning towards a line of chairs against the wall.

Kristin did so, mulling over the conversation with Mary in her head. She suddenly felt very frightened. Now that she knew Mary was more admissible than she'd thought, it seemed she might actually be in danger. And, with the case now being advertised by every television station and newspaper in the area and probably others, it seemed it could be anyone. But, just how many visitors did Mary have? But, as she heard footsteps approach, she tried to compose herself again.

"You wanted to see me?" Dr. Santiago asked.

Kristin stood. "Yes, I wanted to speak with you about Mary…well, rather, something she said," she explained.

Dr. Santiago simply nodded, as if this had happened before. "Why don't we go in here so we won't be disturbed?" He ushered her into a nearby office and shut the door.

"She said she'd been visited by a man, someone who threatened her. Does she get a lot of visitors?"

"Doctor Westphalen, do you know why Mary's with us and not in Minnesota?"

Kristin shook her head.

"It's because she has no other living relatives. Besides us, you and your lawyer friend are the first outsiders she's seen since she came here. She doesn't get visitors."

"You're sure?"

"Doctor, we keep a log of all visitors, coming and going. We also have heavy security and surveillance cameras. I assure you, no one came to see her at all."

"But…she…she insisted someone came to see her the other day; she said someone threatened her," Kristin answered. "She just seemed so sure."

Dr. Santiago smiled. "Sometimes, Mary has trouble deciphering reality from fantasy. She doesn't normally imagine things, but I'm suspecting that's the case. If someone did come to see her, we'd know. Sorry I couldn't help you anymore."

She nodded. "If Mary does happen to mention anything to you about the case," Kristin began.

"I'll inform you," the doctor finished. "But, she doesn't care to mention it. In fact, I'm surprised she even agreed to see you at all."

Kristin nodded and stood up to leave. She walked towards the lobby where the men were waiting for her.

They immediately stood.

"How'd it go?" Lucas asked her.

"Fine," she answered.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Why don't we get a cab, and I'll tell you on the way back?"

The others nodded, and they began walking out.

A short time later, they were comfortably seated in a cab once again. Kristin told them that Mary enjoyed her dolls and that they had a lovely conversation.

"That's it?" Ben asked when she was finished.

"Well, I didn't want to upset her," Kristin defended herself.

"So, she didn't tell you _anything_?" Lucas asked, sounding dejected.

Kristin shook her head. "Nothing that will help the captain's situation. I'm sorry; I did try, but she wouldn't say."

The others nodded, and they rode back to the hotel in silence. Once they got there, Tim asked, "So, what do we do now?"

"Can we go to the beach?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"Of course; it's a gorgeous day," Kristin replied. "We don't want to stay cooped up in here."

Lucas let out a whoop of joy as he went to change into some swim trunks. She went to change into something more suitable for the beach as well when she noticed Ben staring at her with his arms crossed.

"What?" she asked him.

"I was just seeing if you were alright."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like you've seen a ghost," he noted.

"It's nothing," she assured him. "Nothing a little sun won't cure."

"Doc," he said warningly. "Would you please just talk?"

She sighed. Lucas and Tim looked at her expectantly. "You two go on ahead, OK?"

They hesitated.

"Go," she urged. "I…I'll tell you both later."

They both looked at Ben, who nodded.

Once they were alone, Ben took her hand and led her to the bed. "OK, talk."

She sighed. "Mary…she said that whoever this is…that I should stay away from him…that he'll hurt me too." She suddenly felt like crying, the realization finally hitting her.

"And did she tell you who it was?"

"She wouldn't say; whoever it was threatened her, said they would kill her." She felt a few tears sting her eyes, but choked them back. "But, then, I spoke with her doctor; he said no one came to see her. Apparently, the only visitors she had were us. She has no living family."

"And Jake," Ben pointed out.

Kristin gave him a look. "Please, don't start that again. If Jake had gone to see her alone, it would have been on the log. It wasn't. The doctor said she has trouble deciphering what's true and what isn't. He claims she might have made it up. But she sounded so…_convincing_." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself since she suddenly realized she was trembling. "I…I'm scared."

Ben wrapped her in a tight hug. "Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise," he said sincerely. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

She finally allowed a few tears to fall and nodded against his shoulder. "I know," she whispered. But, she couldn't help but feel regret that Nathan wasn't there. She wanted him to be the one comforting her, although Ben was trying his best.

"We're going to have to tell the others," Ben said after a moment. "I know you don't want them to know, but I think we need to have a few new rules. Number one, no one is ever left alone, just in case. And number two, no more being alone with Jake."

Kristin pulled away from him. "But-"

Ben held up a hand. "I know what you've said about him, Doc, and I know you don't want to hear it. But, this is just a precaution, alright? I just still don't trust him."

Kristin nodded. This time, she couldn't argue with Ben.

**A/N: I really don't know if I will get that double-update in tomorrow since it literally takes me all day to get a chapter ready. Thank you.**


	19. Holy Water

**A/N: Sorry…I neglected to thank the reviewers in my last chapter. I know I usually thank you all in personal messages, but I cannot do that with my anonymous reviewers. So, thank you. **

**Chapter 19**

**Cancun Palacio de Desviados Sociales**

Since he'd sent them away, Nathan couldn't stop thinking about his friends. Mainly his thoughts were on Lucas…and Kristin. In fact, when he had free time, he spent most of his time talking to Mickey about her.

"Ya' know, Nathan, no offense, but I've been listening to you talk about nothing else but Kristin lately," Mickey told him.

"Sorry," Nathan muttered. "I just can't get her out of my mind. Not that it matters much now. I'm sure she'll probably never forgive me, even _if_ I get out of here."

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing, ya' know," Mickey replied. "But it's not too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can apologize to her, tell her you're sorry. All I've heard about lately is Kristin this, Kristin that. I gotta tell ya', she must be somethin' pretty special. And, from what I've heard about her, she seems like she's a pretty forgiving woman," Mickey explained.

"She is," Nathan confirmed, "but I can't. I mean, I want to, but I just don't want to see her get hurt."

"I understand," Mickey answered, "but all I know is, I'd kill to have the friends you have. They love you, they care about you. Me, I don't have that. Everyone I loved is gone, and I'll probably never get them back. Don't make that mistake. Don't be like me. If you can't talk to her, at least write to her. Tell her you still love her. And, write to the boy too. At least that's somethin'. I…I won't be around here much longer, ya' know, so that's the advice I got for ya'."

Nathan thought for a few minutes. He knew Mickey was right.

"At least think about it," Mickey urged.

"I will," Nathan promised.

Mickey held out his hand. "Well, this is it, I guess. By tomorrow, I'll be sittin' in the courtroom; then, it's off to prison for me."

Nathan shook his hand. "When you get out, if you ever need a reference…"

Mickey gave him a hug. "Thanks, man. I'll remember that."

"Take care of yourself, Mickey."

"You, too." And with that, the guard blew his whistle, indicating that free time was over. Mickey and Nathan exchanged one last look at one another, then turned to go their separate ways.

Nathan was led back to his cell. Without Mickey, he was alone once again. Well, he didn't have to be, he knew. He reflected on what Mickey said. He really would love to see Kristin. But, how could he tell her? He got out his pen and paper and began writing.

Hours later, back at the hotel, Ben, Lucas, Tim, and Kristin did spend some time on the beach. Ben had explained the new rules to the others but also did not compromise Kristin's confidence. She didn't want Lucas knowing about exactly what Mary had said since she didn't want to cause him any worry. So, Ben simply explained, "It's just precaution because of the murder."

Lucas and Tim nodded, but they both noticed the doctor's demeanor had changed, that she looked pale, frightened. But, neither of them pushed the issue at the moment.

"Uh, so," Ben said after the new rules had been established, "you guys hungry?"

"Definitely," Lucas gushed. "I could eat a whole pizza by myself."

"I could eat," Tim agreed.

Everyone looked at Kristin expectantly.

"Don't say you're not hungry," Ben warned.

Kristin sighed. "But, I'm not," she admitted. "I'm so tired. I really just want to get some sleep."

"Doc, it's only seven o'clock," Lucas protested.

"I have a headache."

Ben sighed. "I guess we just order room service then."

"You three don't need to stay in because of me," Kristin insisted. "I'll be fine in here."

But, Ben hesitated. "But, the rules."

"You said none of us goes anywhere alone. I'm not leaving the room," Kristin pointed out. "Besides, you three will only be gone an hour, right?" She motioned to the hallway. "Besides, the hotel has security cameras everywhere. Nothing's going to happen."

"The doc's right," Tim agreed.

"Fine," Ben conceded. "But I'm bringing you back something. Have a good nap."

"I'll try," she said as they left the room.

So, Kristin lay down because she was indeed exhausted. And, it wasn't long before she was asleep, the drama of the day melting away.

_When she woke, she found the men still weren't back. "Guess I didn't sleep as long as I thought," she muttered. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eleven PM, however. She did think that was strange, though. Even though this was their time off, Ben didn't seem too keen on leaving her at all, let alone be gone at dinner for nearly four hours. But, she quickly shrugged the worry off. Really, she was being silly._

_Since she had the time to herself, she decided to take a nice hot bath. She ran the water and slipped down into the warm bath, trying to let it wash her worry away. She lay back and closed her eyes. It felt luxurious. She didn't know how long she was in the bath when she heard the door close. "I'm in here," she called. "I'll be out shortly."_

_As she started to wash, she continued talking. "So did you three have a nice time?"_

_But, she received no answer. She shrugged it off, thinking they didn't hear her. She rinsed, dried off, and redressed. When she opened the door, she asked again, "Did you three have a good time?"_

_Again, she received no answer. And as she reentered the room, she found that she was still alone. Or, at least, it seemed that way. _

"_Get a grip on yourself, Kristin," she muttered. "You must be hearing things." She shook her head and tried to do something to occupy her. She turned on the television and started flipping through channels, although it really wasn't what she wanted to do. And, her growling stomach didn't help her either. "Maybe there's something in the fridge." _

_She padded to the refrigerator to see if there was something there, by chance, since it was too late to order room service. Maybe Ben had bought back her dinner before they left again. But, she found the fridge was empty. "Damn," she muttered. "Hmm…well, I could go get something out of the vending machine in the hall…" _

_She took a few bills out of her purse and left the room. She remembered Ben's new rule, but she was so hungry. Besides, she was only going to be gone five minutes, if that. She selected a package of cheese crackers, a candy bar, and a bottle of water. Not very nutritious, but vending machines weren't known for their nutritional values. When Ben and the others got back, she'd eat something more substantial, she vowed. _

_She quickly headed back to the room and sat back down on her bed and began eating. She continued searching through the channels until she found an old musical on. She set the remote down and became engrossed in it. She didn't even hear the footsteps behind her._

_Suddenly, she felt hands encircle her throat and squeeze. She couldn't even scream as she looked up and saw a figure dressed in black, a ski mask on his face._

Kristin sat bolt-upright in bed, gasping for air. She didn't even notice anyone else was in the room. She suddenly felt an arm on her shoulder that caused her to scream.

"Sshh," Ben soothed. "Doc, it's me. It's OK…you…you must have had a nightmare."

Kristin stared at him, her eyes wide with fright, her body trembling, her face twisted in confusion. "It…it just seemed so real…" She began to cry softly as Tim and Lucas looked on with worried looks on their faces.

Ben wrapped his arms around her, rubbed her back gently, and whispered soothing words to her. After he got her calmed down, he said, "This is really getting out of hand."

She shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm fine."

"Doc?" Lucas said worriedly.

"You're not fine," Ben answered, "and you need to stop pretending you are." Then, he added, "But, I have something that can help."

But, Kristin shook her head. "I am not going back to _seaQuest_, not yet. I know things have been…difficult, but I'm not going to be any good to anyone there unless I find out just what is going on here. And, I'm not sure I can go on without Nathan…" she replied quietly.

"I wasn't going to suggest we go back to _seaQuest_. I don't think any of us wants that!" He looked towards Lucas and Tim, who nodded their heads in agreement. "Our goal still is to try and help the captain, but we can't help him _this_ way, not when we have to be afraid something bad is going to happen to one of us. That's why I think we need to go back to see Mary."

"I…I'm not sure I can do that. I don't know if I'll be able to get her to tell me anything," Kristin stated. "And, I don't think she'll see all of us."

"Doc, yes, you _can_ do it," Lucas encouraged, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed as Ben and taking her hand in his. "You have a knack for that kind of thing."

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, Mary…she can be…_difficult_."

"Hey, if you can handle a sullen teenager, you can handle anything," Lucas quipped.

"Certainly, Doc, if Mary allows, we'll be right there with you," Tim added.

Kristin sighed. "Alright."

Ben hugged her tightly again. "You hungry?" he asked after a moment.

She nodded. "Apparently, I'm going to need the energy."

The next morning, they got up bright and early once again to see Mary. They only hoped Mary would agree to it. But, when they got the hospital, they noticed a police car outside.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Lucas pointed out.

Ben shrugged. "Maybe someone escaped."

"With their highly advanced security system?" Tim questioned.

"Hey, it happens," Ben replied.

But, once they entered the lobby, they saw that something was indeed wrong. There were police officers and detectives all over the area. Still, the reception area was open, so they walked up to the desk. But, when the receptionist recognized them, she said, "I'm sorry, but Mary isn't able to see anyone."

"But, it's an emergency," Kristin stated. "I know we were just here yesterday, but if you could just ask her if-"

"I told you, she's _not_ available," the receptionist insisted once again.

"But-"

"Catalina, do you have Mary's file available?" Dr. Santiago came into the reception area. Then, he noticed Kristin and the others. "Um…hello," he muttered.

"Doctor, please, is there any way we could see Mary by chance?" Kristin asked him. "It's very important."

But the doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that's not possible."

"Oh, come on," Ben broke in. "Why can't we see her?"

The doctor hesitated. At that moment, they heard an eerily familiar voice from behind them. "Uh, can we speak with you privately, Dr. Santiago?"

They turned to see Detectives Vasquez and Castillo.

"Of course," Dr. Santiago answered. Then, he turned back to Kristin and the others. "I'm sorry, but Mary isn't with us any longer."

"You mean she-?" Lucas began.

"I'm very sorry," the doctor replied as he started walking down the hall with Castillo and Vasquez behind him.

"I can't believe it," Ben muttered.

"Me either," Lucas said.

"Doc, are you alright?" Tim asked worriedly.

But Kristin couldn't answer. She suddenly felt very weak, felt her legs buckle beneath her. She heard their voices getting further away from her as she fell to the floor.

**Cancun Palacio de Desviados Sociales**

Nathan waited in the visiting area for Jake. He'd called and said he wanted to meet with him. A short time later, Jake entered.

"How are you holding up?" Jake asked him.

"I'm fine," Nathan told him. "Well…as fine as can be expected. What's going on with the case?"

Jake told him all about Anna. "So, right now, things are on hold. You understand…but, I think we'll get back to business tomorrow."

Nathan couldn't believe it. "You mean Anna…killed herself?"

"We're not really sure," Jake admitted. "The detectives say it might actually be murder. Kristin and I were only gone an hour. We didn't see anyone."

"You and Kristin?"

"Yes…she was helping me that morning while the others slept in," Jake explained. "She's the one who discovered Anna's body. As you can imagine, it was hard for her."

Nathan's heart ached when he heard that. "Is she alright?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen her, but I'm sure she's fine. You know her better than I do, but she seems tough. Besides, she has the men with her." Then, he added, "You're worried about her."

"Damn right, I am," Nathan confirmed. "I shouldn't have told her to stay away, especially now."

"I could give her a message for you," Jake offered. "I was going to call them later anyway, to discuss getting back to work."

Nathan nodded. "I'd like that." He wrote something down on a piece of paper and folded it. "Just tell them I'd love to see them, even if just for a moment."

"Will do, Nathan," Jake promised. He took the message and pushed it into his pocket. "Hopefully, next time, I'll have better news for you."

"Well, I do understand under the circumstances. Besides, we still have time, right?"

"Right," Jake promised. He said his goodbyes to Nathan and left.

As Nathan was led back to his cell, his thoughts drifted to Kristin once again. He told himself that he'd never push her away again, trying to imagine what she must be going through. He wanted to hold her and never let go. And that's what he'd written to her. He only hoped she'd accept his apology.

But, as Jake left the jail, he took the message Nathan had given him, ripped it up and threw it in the trash. He laughed softly to himself, then was on his way.

**A/N: OK, so I didn't think I could keep up the façade anymore. Yes, as if you didn't know, Jake is the antagonist. But, how did he do it? And, when will the others find out? And will they find out before it's too late? All will be revealed soon enough. **


	20. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Chapter 20**

**Cancun**

"Doc, we're right here," Kristin heard a voice say. She felt a strong hand squeeze her own.

"Kristin, honey, if you can hear me, you had a little fainting spell, that's all," she heard an unfamiliar but kind voice say. She felt a cool washcloth on her forehead.

Another hand took hold of her other hand. "Doc, please wake up." She recognized this voice too. Her eyes fluttered open a moment later. She saw the worried faces of Ben, Tim, and Lucas. Lucas sat on one side of the bed while Ben was on the other. Tim stood behind Ben, and there was a nurse fussing over her, checking her vitals.

"How are you, honey?" the nurse asked. "You had quite a spell back there. I'm Angela, by the way. Have you eaten today?"

Kristin struggled to remember. She really couldn't recall but she assumed she must have. She had no idea how long she was out of consciousness, and she couldn't quite recall what had caused her to faint. She nodded slowly.

The nurse looked at the others expectantly as if asking them to confirm it.

Ben spoke up, "She had scrambled eggs and toast," he informed her.

The nurse nodded and turned back to Kristin. "We're running a few tests to see if there's a reason that would cause you to faint other than that you were surprised by the news," the nurse informed her. "We're also giving you some fluids. Sometimes, people faint because of dehydration, but I'm sure you knew that already. For now, we just want you to lay still, rest." She turned to the others. "As she becomes more aware of things, you can help her raise her bed, but slowly."

"We'll make sure she stays put," Ben assured the nurse.

She smiled and rubbed Kristin's arm gently. "Sounds like you have some good friends here. If you need anything," she said, putting a remote in Kristin's hand and moving her fingers over the top of a button, "just push here."

Kristin nodded in response as the nurse left. She shut her eyes once again, trying to remember what had happened, but a fog seemed to cloud her mind. She felt a hand on her arm, and her eyes fluttered open again to see Ben's smiling face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Confused," she said, the hoarseness of her voice surprising her.

Ben held a straw to her lips. "Take a drink," he urged.

Kristin did so, the cool water rehydrating her dry throat.

"Better?" Ben asked after a moment.

She nodded and muttered, "Thank you." This time, her voice sounded more normal.

Ben set the glass back down on the small bedside table and turned back to her. "You gave us quite a scare."

Kristin searched the worried faces of her three friends. "I…I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened."

"You don't have to apologize," Tim assured her. "We're just glad that you're alright."

The others nodded their agreements.

Kristin shut her eyes tightly for a moment, trying to get her head to stop pounding.

"You know, maybe we should let you rest. We can go out in the waiting room," Ben stated.

"No," Kristin replied, grabbing Ben's arm. "I mean, I'm fine. My head's just a little foggy…and I really can't remember what happened," she admitted, "but I'll be fine."

Ben looked doubtful. He tried to think what the captain might do in this situation. If he were here, he had a feeling he and the doctor would be having a heated discussion right now. Kristin was a responsible woman, but she was also stubborn as hell. Certainly, he wanted to get to the bottom of this just like the rest of them, but part of him wondered if they shouldn't go back to _seaQuest_, if only for the doctor to get her bearings. With the captain out of the picture, there was no one that was going to order Kristin to do anything she didn't want to. But, Admiral Noyce was due to be calling any day now. If he knew what was going on, what would he say? Ben was sure he'd tell them to get on a launch right away. But, he knew Kristin wouldn't take kindly to such orders. He tried to take a different approach. "Well, after the doctor says you can leave, I think we're just going back to the hotel for the rest of the day."

And, to his relief, Kristin nodded in response. "So, what did happen?"

The others exchanged a glance, debating on whether or not to tell her. They didn't want to upset her anymore. But, she was going to find out sooner or later.

"Doc, Mary's dead," Lucas said after a moment.

Kristin's eyebrows knitted together. "No…it can't be. She…I just spoke with her. How?"

Another worried glance was shared between them.

"Um…" Tim began.

"Possibly ligature strangulation," another voice from the doorway answered. "Or possibly suicide."

Everyone turned to see Detective Vasquez. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I wanted to see how you were doing," he said to Kristin.

"I'm alright," Kristin assured him. But after what she'd heard, she really wasn't. "Ligature strangulation? You mean, she was murdered?"

Vasquez sighed. "It's a strange case," he admitted. "It looked like the attempted to hang herself, but the noose was tied so tightly around her neck, almost as though she was strangled by someone. Of course, my team is looking all the evidence over with a fine-toothed comb."

"Do you think it's related to Anna's death?" Kristin asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think so. Usually, serial killers use the same methods for all their victims. And, there was no DNA evidence, no fingerprints. Even the surveillance cameras saw nothing unusual," Vasquez explained. "Mary was sick for a long time, so it would be perfectly logical if…well, these things tend to happen. But, we do want to ask that you four stay safe. I wouldn't go poking about in things that aren't your business."

"What are you talking about?" Ben questioned.

Vasquez sighed. "Again, we're not sure if Mary was murdered or not. But, if it turns out she was, well…"

"Yes?"

"Doctor, you brought Mary some dolls, yes?" Vasquez asked.

Kristin nodded. "Yes…"

"And Mary named one of them after you?"

"Y-yes? But how did you-?"

"She'd made little nametags for them," Vasquez replied. "She told all the nurses and doctor about it, according to what we've found out. That she named the doll with the green dress Kristin. That same doll had some damages to it, some that could be seen as a threat."

Kristin swallowed hard, "What do you mean?"

"The doll was hung up from the ceiling, her dress was torn, her eyes taken out. I assure you, we're trying to figure things out as fast as we can. And, although we don't think the cases are related, we just need to be sure. In fact, I have a proposition for you."

"Which is?" Ben asked.

Kristin closed her eyes again, only half-listening to the conversation, which was something to do with a police escort keeping an eye on the room and going with them if they needed to leave.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ben finally said. "Thank you, detective."

"You're very welcome. Uh, I really need to get back to my partner, but I will be in touch. And, if you need anything." He handed Ben his card. "Don't hesitate to call. In the meantime, I'll send two of my best men over." He placed a hand on Kristin's arm. "And take care, Doctor."

She opened her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

He gave one last nod, and then left the room.

"You OK?" Ben asked Kristin once again.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I just can't believe…"

"I know, Doc, I know." Ben sighed. "Just rest, now. We'll be right here."

Kristin allowed herself to close her eyes again. She awoke to the nurse fussing over her again, checking her vitals. "Oh, hello again. Glad to see you're awake."

Kristin nodded sleepily. At least this time, her head didn't feel so fuzzy. She felt more coherent.

"It seems you were a little dehydrated," the nurse explained. "So, that was probably why you passed out. So, we have some information here on dehydration and how to manage it." The nurse placed some information sheets on the bedside table. "Do you think you can sit up?"

Kristin nodded, no longer feeling weak or dizzy.

The nurse took her hand and helped her sit up. "Good. Well, you certainly look better, and your vitals are all back to normal, which means you should be able to leave. I'll just go inform the doctor, and he should be in here shortly."

Thank you," Kristin told her, and Ben and the others echoed the response.

"You look better," Ben noted once they were alone. She still looked pale, he thought, but at least seemed alert.

"I feel better," Kristin confirmed, "except I'm absolutely starving. How long have we been here?"

Lucas looked at his watch. "It's nearly three."

"All day?" Kristin asked. "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, Doc," Tim replied. "We're just glad to see you're alright."

"And, we'll eat as soon as the doctor releases you. You want to go out?" Ben asked, hoping it might cheer her up.

But she shook her head. "Really, I think I'd like to go back to the hotel. I'm really not in the mood for anymore adventures."

"Point taken," Ben agreed.

So, a short time later, Dr. Santiago came to release her, and they all went back to the hotel once again.

Kristin sank down on her bed. "I am glad to be back."

Ben tossed her a menu. "Start figuring out what you want and I'll put the order in, OK?"

She nodded and started reading.

Meanwhile, Tim checked their messages. "Uh, we have some messages here, two from Admiral Noyce, one from Jake, and one from Commander Ford."

"Oh, dear," Kristin muttered.

Ben sighed. "Let's get the food order in, then we'll start returning the calls."

A short time later, Admiral Noyce's face appeared on the vid-link. "You want to fill me in on what's been going on? And, where were you?"

Kristin stepped forward. "It's my fault, Admiral. I had a little fainting spell, but I'm fine now, nothing to worry about. Actually, we had a few days off from working with Mr. Collins, but I'm sure we'll resume things shortly."

"A fainting spell?" the admiral repeated. He looked her over. "You sure you're up to this?"

"I'm fine," Kristin reiterated. "Surely, Admiral, I don't want to compromise my health or anyone else's. I just want this issue resolved so things can get back to normal."

The admiral nodded. "Very well."

Kristin was relieved that Bill didn't push the issue anymore.

"But, just remember, by the end of the week, I want you four back on a launch."

"Aye, Sir," Ben replied.

"Well, I just wanted to check in. I'll speak with you in a few days. Take care." And, a moment later, the screen went blank.

Ben turned to Kristin. "Doc, you were…very convincing."

Kristin smiled. "Thank you."

"No, I mean…don't you think you should have told the admiral everything?"

Kristin sighed softly. "You mean about Anna and Mary? Maybe, but if we left and the captain ended up in prison, wouldn't you feel guilty?"

"Maybe," Ben agreed, "but if the captain were here, what do you think he'd say?"

"I'm not really sure; his priorities seem to have changed," Kristin said with a shrug.

"No," he argued, "you know for a fact he'd want us to go back to_ seaQuest_…at least, you and Lucas for sure."

"Well, the captain's not here," Kristin replied, "and he's the reason we're here in the first place. You three are welcome to go, but I'm not."

"Doc, I'm not leaving you. It's just that…I'm worried about you. We all are."

"You don't need to worry. I'm fine," she insisted once again before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"That went well," Lucas said dryly as Ben sighed.

He then returned the call to the commander, who also wanted to know what was going on on their end. Thankfully, things were well on _seaQuest_, although the commander stressed that they were missed.

"It's just not the same around here," Commander Ford explained. "We only hope to have things back to normal soon."

"We're working on it," Ben confirmed.

Ford nodded. "Any chance I can speak with the doctor?"

Ben glanced towards the still closed bathroom door. "Uh, she's not really feeling well at the moment. I'll tell her you called though."

Jonathan nodded. "Well, I'm needed on the bridge. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"We will," Ben assured him.

But as he was cutting the link, there was a knock at the door.

"Must be the food," Lucas announced. "I'll get it."

But, when Lucas opened the door, they saw an angry-looking Jake. "Will someone please tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" he demanded.

At that moment, Kristin came back into the room. "We were just going to call you. We've been gone all day."

"Don't think I don't know that! I just came from the hospital. Questioning my witnesses behind my back? You just couldn't wait, could you? And, now you've gotten her killed!" Jake accused bitterly.

"Now, you wait just a minute," Ben began.

But Kristin put a hand up to silence him. "I can handle this," she told him. She turned back to Jake. "_We _got her killed?" Kristin shot back. "Excuse me, but we had nothing to do with it. And, how do you know she was killed? The detectives had said they weren't sure."

"They've confirmed it was murder after all. And Anna too," Jake replied. "But, why couldn't you wait for me?"

"We just wanted to try to see if Mary would tell us what she knew," Kristin answered. "We weren't trying to go behind your back. We just want Nathan back where he belongs. It was nothing against you."

Jake's anger seemed to melt. "So, you did speak to Mary?"

"Y-yes, I bought her some new dolls to replace the one she ruined, and she agreed to see me, but only me," Kristin explained.

"What did she tell you? Did she tell you what you wanted to know?"

Kristin shook her head. "She wouldn't tell me the name of the person she saw, but she told me that whoever it was, they were going to target me as well. But, Dr. Santiago claims that might not be true, considering Mary's mental state."

Jake nodded. "Well, I still wish you would have waited for me." Then, he added, "Sorry about the way I acted. I just…it's such a tragedy."

"Believe me, it's affected all of us," Ben countered. "The doc here-"

"I don't think we need to bring that up, Mr. Krieg," Kristin interrupted.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," Kristin replied, giving Ben a look. She was more than willing to forget about herself and figure out just what was going on. "Um, so, do you have any ideas about the investigation?"

"Well, I was hoping we could get back to work," Jake answered.

"Done," Kristin replied. "Bright and early tomorrow," she confirmed.

"But, Doc," Ben protested.

But Kristin ignored him. "So, where are we going?"

"Back to Nathan's," Jake declared. "We need to find that diary. I'll pick you up tomorrow then?" He looked at the others expectantly, who nodded. Then, he turned back to Kristin. "Could I speak with you privately?"

She nodded. "We can go into the other room for the moment."

The hair on Ben's neck stood on end. He still didn't trust Jake, and he didn't like the fact that Kristin was breaking a rule. "Keep the door open, please," he warned Kristin quietly.

She turned back to him and nodded while she and Jake went into the other room.

"I just wanted to let you know I spoke with Nathan earlier."

"You did? What did he say? How is he?" Kristin asked all at once.

"He's fine, for the most part," Jake assured her. "I…I tried to get him to speak to you since I know how much you'd like that."

"And what was his answer?"

Jake hesitated. "He…he said no. He said he just doesn't think you two should see each other anymore; he's just being so selfish. I'm so sorry, Kristin." He held out his arms to hug her.

She knew what Ben had said about him, but she needed a hug at that moment. She moved closer to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "Thank you for the support," she whispered.

"I…I know it's forward of me, but what do you say we get dinner and a few drinks tonight? Just you and me? Just to blow off steam?" Jake asked hopefully.

She sighed. "That sounds nice, Jake, but not tonight. It's been a rough day. Tomorrow maybe?" Kristin was broken-hearted, but she didn't want to dwell on it either. And part of her wondered if maybe she should move on. Maybe she should accept Jake's offer. Nathan was making it clear he didn't want her after all, apparently.

Jake nodded and broke the hug. "I understand. Take care then. Have a good night."

"You too, Jake."

And with that, Jake showed himself out. Kristin headed back into the other room and was met with Ben, who wasn't looking too happy.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Mr. Krieg," she assured him. "It was between Jake and me."

"Doc, I-"

"Still don't trust him," she finished. "I know, and I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself."

Ben started to say something else, but changed his mind. "Well, as long as you know how I feel."

"I do."

"Everything alright with the captain?" Ben asked after a moment.

"Apparently so," she replied. "But, when I do see him again, I'll be giving him a piece of my mind."

Ben chuckled softly. Maybe she was back to herself after all. He put an arm around her shoulders. "I want to make sure you have a chance to do that. Let's go eat."

**A/N: I have three one-shot ideas that I would like to get written and posted within the next two weeks. So, if I don't get an update in every day, I hope you'll understand. Please don't think it means I've abandoned the story. I just had a few plot bunnies creep up that I need to pursue. Thank you.**


	21. Red Right Hand

**Chapter 21**

**Cancun**

The next morning began without any drama, a relief to everyone. Ben felt the need to hover over Kristin to make sure she was alright, worried she might have another fainting spell. By the time they went back to bed, he lay awake for a long time, listening in case she woke up with another nightmare. But, she never did, so he succumbed to sleep as well. By morning, everyone was feeling more energized, although Ben made a mental note to keep Kristin in his sights for the day, especially around Jake.

But, when Jake came to the hotel to get them, he immediately took Kristin by the arm and pulled her off to the side to speak with her privately about something, Ben went on the defensive. He didn't like the fact Jake was so clingy with her. And, what was worse, the doc didn't seem to mind. Once they were on the launch, he made a point to talk to her about it.

"What the hell was that about?" he whispered to her, being sure to speak quietly enough so no one else heard.

Kristin gave him a look. "And good morning to you too."

"Doc," Ben said warningly.

Kristin sighed. "He just wanted to see how I was, that's all."

"Well, once we get to island, I would prefer it if you stayed close to me or Tim…please." It wasn't a request.

But, Ben had stepped over the line, at least in Kristin's opinion. Really, in the past week, she'd lost the man whom she respected as a leader and the one she'd fallen in love with and as a result, found herself having to walk on eggshells around Lucas at times. And even though that seemed to be resolved for the time being, then, she'd had to deal with Jake. And, no, she wasn't even sure of his intentions, but she knew about his attraction and part of her was tempted to accept simply because she wasn't the type of woman to go pining over a man, especially if Nathan had told Jake he didn't want her anymore. And, if that was true, what about the letters? Not that she'd been able to read anymore since the first one, but did the last letter suggest that? And on top of all this, she'd witnessed a murder and nearly witnessed a second, had some disturbing nightmares, and the last straw was the fact that Ben was ordering her what to do. She couldn't take it anymore.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'll do what I like, thank you."

"Doc, I-" Ben began.

But, Kristin raised a hand and turned to the others, this time speaking in a voice loud enough for all them to hear, "If none of you has any objections, I'm going over there to get a few moments of peace and _attempt _to clear my head. And I would appreciate it if none of you orders me around. In case you haven't forgotten, I don't take kindly to orders." With that, she turned and walked to the other side of the launch.

The others looked at Ben questioningly, who simply said, "Don't ask."

The rest of the ride to the island was uneventful, although the tension between Ben and Kristin couldn't be masked. And when the launch did land on the sandy beach of Nathan's island home and Jake suggested they split up into teams, Kristin purposely offered to be paired with Jake, a smile on her face as she looked directly at Ben. And, Jake accepted, looking rather pleased with himself.

Ben, however, wasn't going to add more fuel to the fire. He simply leaned in close to Kristin and whispered, "Just be careful, alright?"

She nodded in response, but said nothing more.

Ben sighed and put his arm around Lucas' shoulders. "Let's go, kid, you're with me." And, Ben tried to remember that they had a police escort now.

Lieutenant Bruno Sykes followed them up the walkway of the home. "I'll stand watch here then," he told them.

Ben wanted to tell him he thought it should be Jake he was watching, but kept his mouth shut for fear he'd have another lecture from the doc. He just hoped the lieutenant had fast instincts, just in case.

The five of them walked into the house; Tim took one wing of the house while Lucas and Ben took the other. Jake and Kristin headed upstairs.

Once they were alone, Jake turned to her. "So, what was that all about? On the launch? Trouble with your friends?"

Kristin rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ben's just being a little too over-protective of me." She shrugged her shoulders. "I know it's just because he cares, but I'm feeling like I can't breathe, you know what I mean?"

Jake put his hands on her shoulders and nodded. "Of course I do. You've been through a lot in the past several days. You're feeling alright now?"

"For the time being. I really just want everything to go back the way it was. In the meantime, I'm reassessing my priorities."

"Care to elaborate?" Jake pressed.

She smiled softly. "Not yet. Besides, don't we have work to do?"

"Of course. Um, you start checking that drawer, and I'll work on this one?" Jake asked.

"Sounds fine," Kristin agreed.

The group searched every room in the house, every nook and cranny, but came up with nothing. They even searched in the boathouse, but came up empty-handed.

Jake gathered everyone together in the living room. It was late; they were all tired and hungry. "I guess it's a loss," he muttered. "I guess we'll call it a day, unless the rest of you have any better ideas?"

Everyone shook their heads except Lucas. "What about Malcolm? He seemed to know more about the cap and his wife; he might have some ideas."

Jake nodded. "Sounds like a plan for tomorrow thought. It's rather late to be heading off to the Caicos."

So, with that, they piled back into the launch and were at the hotel not too long after that.

Once there, Jake grabbed Kristin's arm. "I…I know you're probably tired, but I was wondering if you'd want to grab a bite?"

Kristin hesitated for a moment. She glanced towards the others, who had just walked into the hotel entrance. She knew Ben would flip if she said yes, but it was just an innocent dinner. And, really, she knew Ben was wrong. Jake was harmless. He just had a little crush on her. No, she wasn't ready to accept. She had no physical attraction to Jake in any way, but she certainly wasn't going to stay away from him either. He knew her feelings, and she was confident he'd respect them.

"Just let me go tell the others," she replied. "Be back in a minute."

But, when Kristin did so, Ben said, "I don't think so."

"Ben, don't start with me," Kristin argued.

"But, the rules."

Kristin rolled her eyes. "I won't be alone. Bruno will be with me." She turned to him. "You'll make sure I'm alright, won't you?"

"Of course," Bruno agreed. He looked at Ben. "Nothing's going to happen to her."

Ben sighed. He really couldn't argue, and the doc certainly wasn't going to listen to him. "Fine," he conceded, "but, be sure to call if there are any…problems."

She smiled and replied, "Of course…and thank you. I appreciate it."

"Just take care of yourself," Ben warned.

He watched Kristin leave with Bruno, and turned back to Tim and Lucas, having a sudden thought. "So, what do you two say we go out?"

"I don't really care where we go, as long as they have food. I'm starving," Lucas replied.

But Tim knew what Ben meant. "You're not suggesting we follow them, are you?"

Ben feigned innocence. "Who me?" Then, he became serious. "Don't worry; we'll eat first, but aren't you two the slightest bit concerned for the doctor's safety?"

"Of course we are," Tim assured him. "But do we really need to follow her around like some teenager? I don't think she'll appreciate that."

"Well, we're not going to get _caught_," Ben insisted. "This is just a…precautionary tactic. I know that Lieutenant Sykes will be there, and the doc insists Jake is harmless. Still, something about him doesn't sit right with me. There's just…an odd vibe. If everything seems fine, we'll come back here, and she'll never have to know anything. But, if something _does_ happen, we'll be there to protect her. What do you say?"

Tim and Lucas looked at one another. Ben did have a point, and they did want to make sure the doctor was alright. They both exchanged a slight nod.

"Fine," Tim conceded, "we'll go, but if we do get caught and the doc gets angry, I'm blaming it all on you. I really don't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath."

Ben smiled satisfactorily. "Fair enough. I'll take all the blame, but if we come up with a good enough plan, that's not going to happen. Let's go get something to eat and come up with something foolproof."

Meanwhile, Jake took Kristin to a restaurant in the downtown area that served traditional Mexican food.

"You're going to love this place," Jake gushed. "it's one of the few places where you can still get beef."

Kristin raised an eyebrow. "How in the world do they manage that?"

"Claim religious reasons," he replied casually. "Apparently, there are all kinds of loopholes when it comes to the law." Then, he quipped, "I should know; I'm a lawyer," and he gave Kristin a wink.

She chuckled softly in response as she looked over the menu. The only problem was, it was in Spanish, which she didn't speak. Although she was fluent in French and was able to guess at some of the words, she was having a terrible time deciphering it.

Jake seemed to notice her difficulty. "I'm sorry, I should have thought." He moved closer to her and began translating the various dishes for her. After he'd read the last one, he said, "So, what sounds good to you?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "What do you recommend?"

"Well, that depends. Do you have any reservations about eating beef?"

"I haven't had beef in years. I certainly have no objections," she answered.

Jake smiled. "Then, just leave the ordering to me."

A short time later, a waitress came to take their order.

"Dos enchiladas de carne con arroz y dos margaritas; un de fresa, y un de cal, por favor," Jake told her.

After the waitress had left the table, Kristin spoke, "Margaritas?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you needed it after the last few days. Unless you have an objection to drinking alcohol?"

"N-no, I just don't do it very often. We have regulations on the _seaQuest_."

Jake rolled his eyes. "It sounds like that place is more about rules than anything. And you actually miss this place?"

"Well, yes; I love my work and I love the people who work with me," Kristin defended. "It might not seem ideal to you, but it is for me."

"Sorry," Jake apologized. "I didn't mean anything by it. Certainly, you must love the people you work with or you wouldn't be here. And, I'm sure Nathan will come around after all is said and done."

Kristin simply nodded, not feeling particularly enthusiastic about speaking about Nathan at the moment.

"I hope it doesn't bother you to talk about him."

"I really would rather we spoke about something else," she said after a moment.

Jake reached across the table and took her hand. "Fine. How about we talk about us?"

"Jake, there…there is no_ us_. We're just friends. I thought I made that clear."

Jake's smile faded as he let go of Kristin's hand. "Right, you did. Sorry; I just thought after what Nathan had said, you'd need some comforting."

"And I appreciate that. But, I'm not ready for any other relationship besides friendship. I guess I'm just waiting…hoping that everything will go back to the way it was when this is over."

Jake nodded. "Fair enough." He held out his hand to her. "Friends?"

She smiled and accepted his hand. "Friends," she agreed.

Despite the small flash of anger she'd seen in Jake's eyes at that moment, it quickly faded and they had a lovely conversation over the meal. In fact, she and Jake even danced a little. Really, in the midst of all the chaos, a little fun was what she needed.

But, as the evening got later, Jake suggested, "What do you say we get out of here?"

Kristin nodded. "OK."

Once in Jake's car, Jake told her, "I had a lot of fun tonight. Nathan should be kicking himself right now."

She blushed. "I had fun too. And thank you. You should tell _him_ that."

"Don't put it past me." Then, he added, "But as much fun as this has been, I do have some work to get done."

"This late at night?"

Jake shrugged. "Well, I missed out on a couple of days because of Anna. And since I still haven't hired a replacement, I have double the work to do now. So, I guess it's back to the hotel for you."

Kristin thought for a moment. She wasn't particularly tired, and she felt bad for Jake's situation now. "You know, I could help you…that is, if you want?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to put you out."

"You wouldn't be," Kristin insisted. "Besides, that's what we're here for-to help you with the case. I think that also entails working late hours if necessary."

"But won't the others be worried about you?"

"I'll have Bruno give them a message," she told him.

A short time later, they arrived at Jake's office building. Kristin asked Bruno to send a message to the hotel.

"Sure thing," Bruno stated. "And I'll keep watch out here then."

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

Then, she and Jake went inside; he led her into his office and ushered her to his desk and handed her a stack of files. "If you could start entering this information into the computer, that would be wonderful. I need to go get some things from the supply room; I'll be back shortly. Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Great," Jake said with a smile. "By the way, you're a lifesaver. See you in a bit then."

With that, Jake left the room while Kristin began typing. But, after she finished typing the last bit of data into the computer, she suddenly realized Jake still hadn't returned. She looked at the clock. They'd been there just a little over an hour. She felt her heart suddenly start beating faster as she walked towards his office door and peered out into the dimly lit lobby. "Jake?" she called weakly, her voice stifled by fear.

There was no answer.

"Jake?" she called again, this time a little louder.

But, after several moments, there was still no answer. But, she began to scold herself after a moment. "Calm down, Kristin; there's nothing to be afraid of. He's in the supply room. He can't hear you. He'll be back soon; that's what he'd said." She turned around and began looking through the bookshelves. "I'll just find something to occupy myself until he gets back."

She remembered that the first time, she found nothing of interest in Jake's books, but she was hoping that this time, there might be some sort of scientific journal or something that would spark her interest. She scanned shelf after shelf and found no such luck, however.

But, finally, on the bottom shelf, she saw a book with a white cover. No title was on its spine, so she had to pull it out. It read, 'The Diary of Carol Bridger' on the front. Still, she thought nothing of it, guessing it was the fake diary. But, having nothing better to do, she thought maybe she could at least look at the handwriting and see if anything looked familiar.

But, when she opened it, she immediately saw that she was wrong, seeing the handwriting looked completely different. Kristin's heart sank; she'd seen the handwriting from the diary before-in Malcolm's old greeting cards. She immediately skipped to the final page and read the last entry.

_April 13__th__, 2017_

_Jake asked me to dinner last night. We were supposed to discuss a case that he was working on, so against my better judgment, I agreed. But, instead, Jake made another pass at me. He said I'd been teasing him, stringing him along. I swear, I never did that. I told him from the moment we met that I was a happily married woman, but he doesn't seem to want to take 'no' for an answer. I'm really at a loss of what to do. I had told myself I could handle this myself, but I don't think I can after all. I've decided I need to tell Nathan. I just hope he'll be able to forgive me for not telling him in the first place._

Kristin's hands trembled so much by the time she'd finished reading, she nearly dropped the book. She suddenly felt very dizzy, like she was going to faint. She walked back to Jake's chair and sat down, willing herself to calm down. Her hands gripped the armrests of the chair, fearing if she didn't hold onto something, she was going to fall over. She took several deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. And she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Jake's voice behind her.

"Discovered my dirty little secret, have you?"

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. I had gotten it written, but some things just weren't working for me, so I edited some things. And, I think it came out better this time around. Thank you.**


	22. This Ain't The Summer Of Love

**Chapter 22**

**Cancun**

Kristin immediately put the diary behind her back, hoping Jake didn't see it. "Oh, J-Jake…you…you startled me." She tried to remain calm, but her voice was shaking.

Jake gave her a sinister smile. "You didn't answer my question, _darlin'_." The term of endearment sounded more like a threat.

"I…I'm not sure what you mean." She stuffed the diary into the back of her jeans, hoping Jake couldn't see it. "I…I…finished all the reports like you wanted."

Jake flashed another grin at her, which only made her feel more uncomfortable. "Thank you, but you know exactly what I'm referring to." He reached behind her and pulled out the diary. "So, you finished early and you thought you'd do a little reading." It wasn't a question.

"Jake, I-I…" Kristin began, but she wasn't sure what to say, exactly. She only wished now, she would have listened to Ben. "P-please, don't do anything you'll regret."

Jake laughed softly. "Oh, I assure you, there is_ nothing_ I would do to you that I'd regret." He stepped forward, causing her to instinctively back away until he had her pinned against the wall. He sighed. "But, you seem to like to play games."

"No-no, I don't...Jake, I...we can talk about this..."

Jake brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. "Oh, Kristin, Kristin; we _are_ going to talk about it." He held up the diary.

Kristin swallowed hard.

Jake sighed again. "You know, Carol liked to play games too," he told her, still looming menacingly over her.

Kristin tried to move away from him. "Jake, I'm not sure what you're trying to do here, but if you would just tell the authorities what you know, this can all be over."

But, Jake pushed her against the wall again, not allowing her to break free, his body pressed against hers. "Oh, no, no, no, you don't understand._ I _say when this is over. And, _our_ fun is just beginning." He paused for a moment and then continued. "As I was saying, Carol liked to play games too. She said she was in love with Nathan, but she had no problem flirting with me. When a woman does that, it tells me she's interested. So, I asked her out. Funny thing, though; she turned me down."

"Jake, please," Kristin begged. "I…I'm sure we can deal with this rationally."

Jake smiled. "Oh, I _do_ love it when they beg." He sighed. "No, I had to give Carol an ultimatum, but she wouldn't accept. She begged me to stop, just like you are now. But, I don't take kindly to game playing, well, unless _I'm_ the one writing the rules."

"I…I understand," Kristin replied. She was terribly frightened and desperate. She hoped something she could say might prevent him from hurting her, if that was his intention.

Jake stroked her hair. "That's the same game you were playing, wasn't it?"

She shook her head. "N-no...it wasn't...there was no game."

Jake nodded. "Yes, it was. You were flirted with me. It seems Nathan has something I want once again. But, you don't want _me_. You want _him_. I don't even see why you want him anyway. He's in jail and is going to stay there for a very long time. He doesn't even want to see you. Are you really that desperate?" He grabbed her arms and gave her a little shake. "Are you?"

"Jake, please…you're hurting me. N-no…I'm not desperate."

Jake let her go, to Kristin's relief. He shifted his body weight so he wasn't pinning her against the wall so tightly. She still couldn't get away from him, but it was something. "So, you don't love him?"

"Not at all," she lied, hoping her lies would save her.

Jake smiled satisfactorily. "That pleases me. But, we still have to deal with this little matter." He held up the diary again.

"I won't tell anyone."

Jake laughed. "I'd like to believe that, but that's the same thing Mary said. And, Anna…well, she said too much as well. They both had to go. No, I'm sorry. I can't let you go free. It's too risky."

Kristin tried to think of something,_ anything_ else she could do. And, she could only think of one thing. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. She then ran a gentle finger underneath his chin. "I'm sure we can work something out," she answered with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"And just what did you have in mind? I thought Nathan was your friend?"

"He is, but…well, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, right? I'm hurt by the way he's just shut me out, and I think he deserves to stay where he is," Kristin lied, hoping she sounded convincing. She tried to ease toward the door slightly. All she had to do was try and alert Lieutenant Sykes somehow.

Jake raised an eyebrow, showing he was at least considering it. "So, you're telling me you'd make it worth my while?"

She brought her face closer to his and whispered, "Of course I would." She then put on a seductive pout. She eased a little closer to the door. Just a few more feet, she told herself.

But, Jake pressed his body tighter to hers once again. "Nice try, but I'm not that stupid, honey."

Kristin's heart sank. "Jake, you…you don't have to do this."

Jake laughed menacingly. "Do you really think I am going to let you live with this knowledge? And don't you think I notice you moving closer to the door? Where do you think I've been this whole time? Not in the supply room, I can tell you that. As for your friend, Sykes, well, he won't be able to help you now."

Kristin tried to think of something else. She was still pinned against the bookshelves; she reached behind her, hoping there might be something she could use to hit Jake over the head with, perhaps. She came up with nothing, however, since she couldn't reach her hand high enough to even reach a large book.

Jake seemed to enjoy the fact she was squirming in fear. "You don't seem to like my game. That's too bad. I thought you liked clever games?"

"And…what…what gave you that idea?"

Jake smiled evilly. "Zellar."

The mention of this name made her skin crawl. "Z-Zellar?" she repeated. "H-how?"

Jake laughed. "You really _don't _remember me, do you? _ SeaQuest_ wasn't the first place we'd met. Well, back then, I never actually got to speak with you, but I remember you. I remember you crying in the courtroom. You were so lovely, even back then." He brought his hand up to play with a few of her curls.

She tried to pull away, but to no avail. She looked at him, really looked at him. And then, she remembered.

"Zellar's trial," she muttered. "You…you were on the defense team."

Jake smiled. "I was just an intern then, but yes, good memory. That's where I learned everything I know now. Oh, but that wasn't your only encounter with Zellar, was it?"

Kristin narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you know that?"

"Nathan told me a lot about you, you know. In fact, I probably know more than you think. And, yes, I know about his game. In fact, I admire that."

"You think mass murderer is something to admire?" she said in disgust.

"Oh, no, certainly not. I only liked to kill them one at a time. But, you have to admit, his game was genius. And, he might have gotten away with it too, except he never took the time to cover it up._ I_ did. Zellar started the game, and I've perfected it. Well, almost. There's still the little matter of getting rid of you," Jake threatened. "But, it's always the chase that's more exciting, wouldn't you agree? So, I thought we'd play a little game of cat and mouse. I'll give you a head start." He gave her a smile and stepped back and allowed her to go free.

Kristin didn't waste any time. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her into the darkness of the lobby, then to the front door. But, when she got there, she found the door was locked…from the inside. She heard the evil laughs of Jake behind her.

"Do you really think I'd let you just escape? That wouldn't be much of a game, would it? Too bad you need the key. Tick-tock, tick-tock. You're time's running out. You have one more minute."

Kristin's heart began pounding faster, and tears started to come for she was now terribly afraid. She didn't know what good it was going to do, but she ran anyway, hoping she'd find some way to escape. And the all the other rooms were so dark, so it was hard to decide where to hide. But, from her memory, she'd deduced she'd ran into the supply room. At least there were several boxes she could hide behind while she thought of a plan. As she thought, she noticed it looked brighter in there. She looked up and noticed the moonlight streaming through the window. She gasped inwardly; a window! It was high up, so she'd have to climb the various shelving units, but they looked sturdy enough, she thought. At least it was a chance.

Meanwhile, Ben, Tim, and Lucas were climbing out of a taxi, which had pulled up in front of Jake's office building. Tim paid the fare, then turned to his companions. "Great shortcut idea, Ben."

Ben shrugged. "Hey, I got us here, didn't I? It's not my fault the driver never heard of this area."

"Let's not argue," Lucas chided gently. "How do you think the doc is? Those two were looking pretty cozy at the restaurant."

"Well, we can't just go barging in," Ben stated.

They walked around the building a bit, trying to peer into the windows. "It looks awfully dark in there," Tim observed.

"Maybe she went back to the hotel?" Lucas suggested.

"No, the lieutenant's car is right there," Ben pointed out. He looked inside, but the lieutenant wasn't inside. "Some guard he is."

"Maybe they're all inside," Lucas replied. "I'm going to try the door. If the doc's there, we'll just explain we were worried about her or something. She might be angry, but at least we'll know she's alright." He walked up to the door and pulled. "It's locked."

"Damn," Ben muttered, suddenly not liking how this was looking.

Suddenly, however, they heard a noise. It sounded like…shouting.

"That sounded like the doc's voice," Tim said after a moment.

Lucas nodded in agreement.

They started running towards the sound of the voice.

"Help!" Kristin cried, now attempting to escape out the window, but unable to get it opened wide enough to squeeze through. And, remembering a small bit of Spanish she had learned since being in Cancun, she yelled, "Ayúdame!"

"Doc?" Ben called up to her.

Kristin started to cry tears of joy when she saw Ben, Tim, and Lucas standing on the ground below her. "Please, help me. Jake is exactly what you thought, and I'm sorry. I can't get out!"

"Doc, don't worry," Ben assured her. "We'll help you."

"How're we going to do that?" Lucas muttered quietly. The window was way too high for any of them to climb up to without a ladder, and the door was locked.

"We're going to break in," Ben said confidently. He looked at Tim and Lucas. "Follow me," he urged.

Kristin had forgotten about being quiet. She'd been so busy calling for help, she'd forgotten Jake might have heard her. In fact, he had. "Come out, come out wherever you are, little mouse," he teased menacingly, now standing in the doorway of the supply room. "Now, I know I heard you." He looked around the room, but didn't see her. "Oh, I see that you're hiding. How fun!"

He started searching behind boxes, tossing them off to the side. But, after he'd searched in every possible area, he still came up empty.

Kristin stood on top of the narrow shelf, trying her best not to move and covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to make any sounds. Unfortunately, the shelf wasn't very sturdy. And, the fact she was trembling didn't help matters, and the shelf began to buckle.

Jake heard a creaking sound and suddenly looked up, a smile appearing on his face. "Hmmm, in the words of Zellar, _checkmate_." He started climbing the shelves himself, the shelves creaking as he climbed higher and higher. And the moment he reached the shelf where Kristin was, the whole shelving unit caved in, unable to withstand any more weight. Jake and Kristin went crashing to the floor, boxes of medical supplies falling down on top of them.

A few moments later, Kristin found she wasn't hurt. She'd been lucky enough to fall onto a box of paper, and the boxes that had fallen on top of her were also lightweight. The only problem was, she wasn't sure about Jake. She was afraid to move for fear he'd know exactly where she was. But, after a few minutes of nothing happening, curiosity got the better of her. She carefully pushed the boxes out of her way and stood on her feet. She saw that Jake lay unconscious. Something heavy had fallen on his head, she deduced, because a small trickle of blood ran down his forehead.

She finally saw this as her chance as she started to run out of the room, except something caught her ankle and she fell to the floor.

Jake suddenly lay on top of her. "Thought I was dead, didn't you? Well, the game is over. Time for the winner to take all!" He wrapped his hands around her throat and began to squeeze before Kristin had time to struggle.

Kristin tried to push him off, tried to scratch at his hands, his arms, his face. But he wouldn't stop. She felt around on the floor for something and found a letter opener. She plunged it into his chest, causing him to release his grip on her throat.

She coughed and gasped for air.

"You little bitch!" Jake yelled, pulling the letter opener out of his chest. "It's going to take a lot more to stop me." He lunged at her, and Kristin, her senses now recovered, thought fast. She pulled back her arm and punched him with all her might.

Jake's nose began to bleed, but that wasn't enough to stop him. She pulled back he arm again, but Jake was quicker. He hit her once, then twice. Kristin saw stars. She tried to remain alert, but to no avail. She fell to the floor, unconscious.


	23. Restless

**Chapter 23**

**Cancun**

When Kristin regained consciousness, she heard voices engaged in a heated confrontation along with scuffling and the sounds of punches and slaps. She forced herself to open her eyes and sit up, knowing the others would need her help.

But, as she did so, she found she was still feeling woozy, her hand instinctively rising to her head. She then felt someone's hands go around her shoulders, and she began struggling, deciding that Jake must have found his way back to her.

"Whoa, Doc, it's me; calm down, it's me," Lucas told her, trying to get her to look at him.

What Lucas was saying finally registered. She stopped struggling and turned her attention to the men. Ben, Tim, and Jake were still scuffling. Ben had Jake pinned to the floor at the moment, and Tim was holding a piece of the shelving unit, one of the braces, and attempting to hit Jake over the head to knock him out. Unfortunately, his glasses weren't on, and he was having difficulty seeing. He swung and missed several times over.

Upon seeing this, Kristin knew she had to do something. She did her best to shake the fog out of her head and stood, although she faltered slightly. But, Ben stopped her.

"No, Doc! You and Lucas get out of here. Call the police. Go!" he shouted.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Kristin argued, uttering a cry as Jake broke free of Ben's grip and got a shot at his face.

But, Ben quickly recovered. "Doc, go!" he uttered as Jake suddenly lunged at him again. "Call the police! Now!"

Kristin hesitated, but Lucas did not. He pulled her hand gently. "Come on," he urged. And Kristin finally did so.

She and Lucas ran to Jake's office. Kristin knew she had seen a card with Detective Vasquez' number on Jake's desk. She quickly found it and dialed his number. Luckily, he answered right away, and she told him everything.

"Just sit tight," Vasquez told her. "We'll be right there."

As the screen went blank, she slumped down into Jake's office chair, the reality of what had just happened finally setting in. She could feel that her bottom lip was swollen and she had the unmistakable aftertaste of blood in her mouth. She could also tell her right cheek was swollen and she had could feel a good-sized lump on the back of her head where she'd made contact with the floor. Her head still ached and so did her face, but she tried to ignore it. She suddenly felt Lucas' hand on her shoulder, but the action caused her to jump.

"Sorry," the teen muttered. "Are you alright?"

She waved a hand. "I'm fine." But, she really wasn't. But, now wasn't the time to deal with it. She knew since they'd been in Cancun, she'd done the same thing Nathan had done. She'd pushed Lucas away; it wasn't intentional, but she knew they hadn't bonded the way she'd hoped. If they got out of this alive, she vowed to herself that she would speak to him, open up to him. She knew he knew more than he was letting on anyway. But, he didn't push it.

It wasn't long before they heard sirens getting nearer. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It's nearly over."

She simply nodded in response, hoping that Tim and Ben weren't hurt too badly.

And, then, everything happened in a blur. Detectives and police officers rushed in, guns raised. They barked out orders and, eventually, Jake was apprehended. The officers had come prepared with paramedics, so all had their injuries tended to. After all was said and done, the medics on duty suggested that Tim, Ben, and Kristin be transported to the hospital for rest and have their injuries looked at more closely.

Once she was safely in an ambulance, Kristin finally felt she could rest, now suddenly exhausted. Lucas held her hand the whole time, and she gave it one last gentle squeeze before she drifted off.

Hours later, she awoke in a hospital room. Lucas greeted her, "Hey, Doc. How're you feeling?"

"Better," she replied. "Where-" she began.

"Tim and Ben are resting in a room just down the hall. The admiral is having a launch prepared, and we should be back on _seaQuest _in a few hours, as soon as you three are released," Lucas explained. "The admiral will have our luggage and things taken care of, so we won't have to worry about it. As far as Ben and Tim, well, Tim has a broken wrist, and Ben has a broken nose and three fractured ribs. And, they both have a lot of cuts and bruises. But, the doctor on call says you're all going to be fine. I'm sure Dr. Levin will have you all on bed rest for a while."

Kristin couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Tim and Ben had risked so much…and all for her. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt because if she had listened to Ben in the first place, they wouldn't be in where they were now. She only hoped they'd forgive her.

But, she had little time to think about that because there was a knock at her door.

Lucas looked at Kristin, who nodded, and so, he went to see who it was.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she heard a familiar voice say. It was Detective Vasquez accompanied by Castillo.

Kristin sat up and said, "Not at all. Please, come in." She did her best to be cheerful because they, too, had saved her life.

Lucas stepped aside to let them in.

"Well, we just wanted to come by and see that you were alright," Vasquez began.

"I'll be fine," she assured them. "Um, what about Mr. Collins?"

"He's having his injuries mended at the moment. But, you'll be pleased to know he's also given us a full confession on everything. He's admitted to killing Carol Bridger, Anna Montoya, and Mary Flores." He paused for a moment. "And Mr. Bridger will be released as soon as we get back to the station."

"That's good news," Kristin replied. "Thank you." Then, she added, "Do you think I could ask a question?"

"Anything," Castillo cut in.

"How? How did he kill Anna and Mary?"

"We only know what he's told us," Castillo replied. "We really cannot say it's fact until his story is corroborated, but he claims that with Anna, he snuck out the back door of his office and shot and killed her before you two even left to go out to eat that morning."

Kristin suddenly felt nauseous by this news. She couldn't believe it. She felt the color drain from her face.

Lucas apparently noticed this. "Doc, you don't look very well."

Castillo and Vasquez noticed as well. "Perhaps we should go," Vasquez said. "We didn't mean to upset you."

But Kristin protested, "No…please…I…I have to know. The news is a little unsettling, but I'll be fine."

Vasquez sighed. "Very well. Well, as far as Mary, he claims he dressed up as an orderly and no one seemed to notice he was out of place. I can assure you, we'll be looking through the surveillance tapes again to be sure, but it seems logical."

"Why was he so eager to confess?" Lucas finally asked.

Vasquez chuckled. "He claims he's hoping for fame. I know it's sickening, but once this hits the media, you can bet there's going to be someone out there begging him for a book deal." Then, he gave Kristin's leg a gentle pat. "Well, we really must be going. We just wanted to give you our thanks and our well wishes."

"No, thank you," Kristin answered. "For everything."

Both detectives gave her a cordial nod before leaving the room.

It wasn't long after that a nurse came in to check her vitals. Then, the doctor was informed of her waking, and he gave her a thorough examination. She was released, and so were Tim and Ben. All three were transported, along with Lucas to a launch. And so, it seemed their ordeal was over. They were finally going back to _seaQuest._

_**seaQuest**_

Hours later, after being assessed by Dr. Levin, Kristin was finally allowed to go back to her room. But, as predicted, she was ordered to be on bed rest for one week. Well, that meant no work, at least, not that she was in the mood for working anyway. But, she was just glad to be back; it was like coming home. _SeaQuest_ wasn't exactly home, but it was at least during the tour, and it felt comfortable. And after the nightmare in Cancun, she desperately needed to come 'home'. Nathan still wasn't with them, but she guessed he would be soon enough. She still hadn't much time to speak with Tim, Ben, or Lucas, but she knew that tomorrow was another day.

Upon entering her room, she noticed that her luggage from the hotel had been laid neatly on her bed. She immediately started digging in the front pocket to be sure the stacks of letters were still there. She found they were, so she took them out and laid them on her nightstand. She then set her suitcase aside, deciding she would unpack tomorrow. Then, she lay on her bed and stared at the letters for a while, silently debating whether or not to read them yet. She wanted to, but she was also exhausted. After much deliberation, she decided she needed sleep. She leaned over and put the letters in the top drawer, deciding that she would look at them tomorrow.

The next morning, Kristin woke feeling well-rested. She actually felt better than she had in quite a while. She grabbed a change of clothing and headed to the bathroom, finally risking a look in the mirror to see the damage done to her face. She had a large, dark bruise on her cheek. In the center of that was a butterfly bandage, protecting a cut. Then, she had another butterfly bandage on her chin under her lip, and her bottom lip had a scab on it from being split open. And, her lip was still swollen, but not nearly as much as it had been the day before.

She sighed. It didn't look nearly as bad as it felt, but it didn't look very pleasant either. And it was tender, even though Dr. Levin had given her some painkillers. She slowly turned away from the mirror, deciding she couldn't dwell on the matter. At least things were about to get back to normal, what she had been longing for since this had all started.

She suddenly had a happy thought, thinking that perhaps Nathan would be returning today. That helped her crack a small smile. She'd have smiled more if she could, but it was too painful yet. She turned on the shower and stepped into the stall. She quickly washed and dressed. Then, she headed for the mess hall.

Once there, she was greeted by several of the crew members she hadn't seen since being in Cancun.

"Doctor," Commander Ford greeted, "how are you feeling?"

"Better," Kristin assured him as she sat down with her breakfast. And, not missing a beat, she asked, "Heard from the captain at all? Or Admiral Noyce?"

"The captain, no, but I'm supposed to give the admiral a call before I head to the bridge." He looked her up and down, assessing her injuries. He hadn't had much time to see her the night before. He simply knew she and Lieutenants O'Neill and Krieg were to take it easy. But, considering how eager the doctor seemed he caved in. "Care to tag along?"

"You read my mind," she said with a smile.

"But, after that, you _rest_," Jonathan urged. "We can handle things without you."

Kristin held up her hand. "I promise I'll be good. And, I don't plan over-doing it. Besides, I need to do a little visiting with my partners in crime."

So, after eating, she followed Jonathan to the wardroom. And, a few minutes later, Admiral Noyce's face appeared on the screen.

"Doctor, we're so glad to hear you and the others are alright," he began.

She gave him a nod. "Thank you, Admiral." She paused for a moment, but she couldn't control herself. "How is Nathan? Have you heard from him?"

The admiral hesitated, then sighed heavily. "I've heard from him."

"Will he be back today?" Kristin asked hopefully.

"Even though the UEO has agreed to reinstate him, admitting their mistake, he's declined."

"What?" Kristin muttered. She and Commander Ford exchanged glances.

The admiral continued, "It's just like before, when he'd first lost Carol. He won't speak with anyone right now. He said something to the effect that he feels he's betrayed everyone and that you're all better off without him."

"But…but that's not true," Kristin said after a moment.

"I know, I know, and believe me, I tried to tell him so. I'm hoping that, after a time, he'll come around. For now, things will stay as they are on the _seaQuest_, Commander. Of course, if things don't change anytime soon, you may be offered a permanent position as captain. I assume you wouldn't be opposed to that?"

Jonathan gave him a nod. "I'll do whatever is necessary, Admiral."

During the rest of call, Kristin was thinking about how she was going to break the news to Lucas. And, speaking of Lucas, where was he? She excused herself since Jonathan and the admiral were speaking of matters that didn't seem to concern her, and she went to find him.

After investigating his room, the moon pool, and the science labs and not finding him, she then headed towards Ben's room. Before knocking on the door, she heard familiar voices.

"Ah, there she is," Ben greeted when Tim opened the door for her. Lucas was there as well. "How're you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Well, I'm better than the two of you." She looked at Tim. "Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest as well?"

"I could say the same about you," he countered with a smile.

"Ah, touché," she answered. Then, she became serious. "I'm glad you three are here, actually because I need to say something."

Ben patted an empty spot on his bed. "Have a seat, Doc."

Kristin obliged and began shakily, "Well, I really need to apologize. If only I'd listened to you, you wouldn't be in the shape you're in. I…I can't help feeling responsible. You tried to warn me about Jake, and I ignored you. And, I got angry at you for no reason." She paused to take a deep breath, realizing she was almost in tears. "I…I hope you can forgive me."

She immediately felt arms encircle her…several arms at that. Ben couldn't quite move the way he wanted, but he did his best along with Tim and Lucas.

"Doc, it's alright," Ben assured her after they'd released her. "We're not angry because if you hadn't been with Jake, we wouldn't have found out that he was the killer. You helped_ solve_ the case."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, "In fact, I'll bet the cap is going to give you a huge hug for that when he sees you."

"Well, thank you for being so forgiving. As far as the captain, well, I'm not sure that will happen."

"Why not?" Lucas questioned.

She looked at the three questioning looks of the others. "I…I just found out that he's not coming back for a while…"

"Well, why?"

She hesitated. "Well, according to Admiral Noyce, he says he's not coming back at all. Apparently, he's back on his island and has shut everyone out again." She sighed. "The admiral is hoping he'll come around and change his mind, but….well, apparently, he feels guilty for pushing us away and feels we're better off without him."

They all reflected on this for several moments when Ben spoke up. "If not, I'll volunteer to drag him back here, that is, once I'm better."

Everyone chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. But, Kristin hoped it wouldn't come to that. Only time would tell.


	24. Straight To The Bone

**Chapter 24**

_**seaQuest**_**, three days later**

Things around the boat had gone back to being almost normal, for the most part, save for Nathan not being around. But, Kristin, Ben, and Tim were mending nicely, and all three were keeping to Dr. Levin's orders. Well, Kristin had more leeway since her injuries were not as severe as theirs, but she still needed to rest. So, during those times, she took to reading Nathan's letters.

But, those didn't make her feel much better, unfortunately. They spoke of how much he loved her and missed her and couldn't wait to get back to _seaQuest_. And, now, it was hard to believe, seeing as how he could be on _seaQuest_ if he so chose. And, he could be with _her_. She was ready and willing, and she didn't care what had happened in Cancun. The point was they'd be together, and they would work through it. All she wanted was to move on and see what the future held for the two of them.

And, isn't that what Nathan wanted, too? Well, his letters said that, but he was gone. Out of sight. Off living like a hermit again, shutting everyone out. Did this mean he didn't love her after all? Had something changed? She wasn't sure; she was only on his eighth letter. But, so far from what she'd read, all his feelings hadn't changed.

She set the letter aside. All these letters had become a sad reminder that Nathan still wasn't with her. And, she didn't know if he would ever be. And, even though it had only been a matter of weeks since she'd seen him, it felt like years. And, her heart ached because of it. She decided she needed some cheering up. She headed to Ben's room and knocked gently.

"Come in," he called.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" she asked when she saw him.

"No, not at all…I was just reading these magazines Lucas brought for me. I'm a little bored myself. You?"

She nodded and sat next to him. "The same. I was hoping you'd like some company."

"Sure," Ben replied. Then, he examined her face. "Something's wrong," he noted.

"Well, you know I've been reading Nathan's letters…I guess I'm missing him more and more now," she began.

Ben pushed himself up and put an arm around her. "You know, Doc, I'm really touched that you're still choosing me as your confidante."

She gave him a small smile. "And why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "Well, when we were in Cancun, I figured it was because you didn't have a woman around, and I did my best to be there for you. But now, we're back, and Katie's room is just down the hall. I just thought you'd be going to _her_ for matters like this."

"Well, I might have, but she doesn't know the whole story, and I don't know if I'm ready to tell her or anyone else for that matter. And, I think we became rather close in Cancun…closer than I ever thought we would. In fact, I think you're reputation is changing," she replied.

Ben chuckled softly. "Yeah, but don't spread it around." Then, he became serious. "You know, I'd do anything for you, Doc, and I'm glad we're friends."

She smiled. "Me too." She laid her head on his shoulder. "So, about these letters…"

"Yes?"

"Well, they all tell me how much he loves me. But, tell me, how is _this_ showing me that? Why isn't he here? He won't even give us a chance to forgive him, so how can he think he's betrayed us?"

Ben sighed and after a moment of thinking said, "I really don't have an answer for that."

She shrugged. "I guess I didn't expect that you would. Commander Ford tried calling him yesterday, did you know?"

"I hadn't heard that."

"Well, certainly, he had no luck. He had his phone service disconnected," Kristin informed him.

"Sounds familiar," Ben noted.

She nodded. "I only keep hoping he'll come to his senses. If not, I'll get over it...eventually." Then, she added, "I'm not so sure about Lucas, though. Oh, he's acting very mature about it at the moment. I think he doesn't want to burden me or anyone else with his true feelings at the moment. But, I know he's hurting."

Ben nodded. "Yeah, I know he is."

She gave him a questioning look. "Did he say something to you?"

"No. Believe me, I think when he is ready, he'll talk to you first. But, I've noticed the same things you have. And, I'm sure he feels guilty about saying anything at the moment."

Kristin nodded. "Do you think I should approach him about it? I just don't want him feeling as if he can't talk to me at all."

"He doesn't feel that way," Ben assured her. "We had a little talk the other day. I can't tell you what was said, but it was all good, I promise. And I think he'll come to you when he's ready."

She gave him a grateful smile. "How do you always know the right things to say?"

"It's a gift," he quipped.

At that moment, she heard the unmistakable noise of Ben's stomach growling.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I haven't had lunch yet."

Kristin looked at the clock. "Then, why didn't you say anything? I'll go to the mess and bring you something. What are you hungry for?"

"Doc, you don't-" Ben began.

"Nonsense," she replied, cutting him off. "You've been so kind to me. I can at least do this for you."

After a moment, Ben conceded, "Fine. And, I don't care, as long as it's edible."

"I'll be back in a minute then." She started toward the door, then had another thought. She turned around, walked back to his bed, and planted a kiss on his cheek. "And thank you for everything." Then, without waiting for a reply, she left the room, headed for the mess.

Since it was after lunchtime, the mess was nearly abandoned. She then picked up a tray and filled it with everything she thought Ben would like. But, when she turned to go back to Ben's room, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Doc, I'm glad I found you," Chief Crocker said. "Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but this letter came for you."

She looked at the envelope and instantly recognized the handwriting. She then gave him a questioning look.

"I thought you'd like to know that you are the only one to receive a letter from him," Crocker continued. And before going on his way, he gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Maybe it's good news." He then gave her a nod and exited the mess.

Kristin stood there for a moment, nearly dropping the tray of food. But, she quickly sobered and put the letter in her pocket. She practically ran back to Ben's room, now eager to see what the letter said.

"Guess what?" she asked, entering the room without knocking.

"Good thing I was decent," he teased.

"Sorry," she muttered, holding the envelope in front of his face so he could read it.

"Wow! Now I see why you're so excited."

She set his try down over on his lap. "Do you want to know what it says?"

"It's up to you. If you want to go read it in private, I understand," Ben assured her, taking a bite out of the sandwich the doc had brought for him.

Kristin thought for a split second, then tore the envelope open, and began reading silently.

_My dearest Kristin,_

_I hope you don't mind me calling you that. It's just that I think I will always think of you that way, even now. Now that all is said and done, I wanted you to know a few things._

_I am sorry about Jake. I didn't know what he was, but now I do. But, I also know he and you became close, he told me. And, I know you told him how angry you are with me and that you don't want to see me anymore. I don't blame you for that. I see now I should have never pushed you away. I know I hurt you and Lucas terribly, and I don't know if I can ever make up for it._

_And I'm not sure if you've read those letters I gave you, but please know that I still love you. I'm sure I always will. You're one of the most amazing people I know. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day…and maybe you'll find you still love me too. And, take care of Lucas and Darwin for me._

_Love always,_

_Nathan_

Kristin's vision was blurry by the time she finished the letter. She simply passed it over to Ben and headed to the bathroom to find some tissues.

When she returned, Ben said, "I guess Jake told him a few lies."

She nodded. "I can't believe he _believes_ them though…after he found out what Jake really was."

Ben thought for a moment. "Well, I think some of us are still sifting through what was real and what was an illusion in Cancun. I think the captain is as well." He handed back the letter. "Too bad we don't have a way to let him know it isn't true."

"Who says we don't?" Kristin said after a minute.

Ben smiled. "Something tells me you have a plan."

She nodded. "Someone needs to knock some sense into him. Might as well be me." She started toward the door. "See you in a few days."

Ben chuckled. "Good luck, Doc."

Kristin made a bee-line to the ward room. She wanted to speak with Admiral Noyce as soon as possible.

As soon as his face appeared on the screen, she didn't even greet him. She simply said, "I need some shore leave."

"And hello to you, too, Doctor. But, you're aware you just returned, and that you have injuries you're still treating?"

"I know," Kristin replied, "but I've just received a letter from a certain captain, and-"

"You _did_? What did it say?" Bill interrupted.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, but that's personal. However, if you agree to my shore leave, I do believe your boat will have its captain back again."

The admiral didn't need to think on that. "Very well. How long do you need?"

"Two days," she answered. "It might even be sooner."

"Done," Bill told her. Then, he added, "And, thanks, Kristin. I think he'll listen to you."

Kristin wasn't too sure what the admiral meant, but she had a feeling he was more perceptive than she'd thought as well. "Thank you, Admiral," she replied, then cut the link.

She quickly went to pack a bag. But, before she could leave, she had one more person to see. She headed towards the moon pool.

"Darwin play," the dolphin's voice sounded through the vocoder.

"Not right now, fish face," Lucas told him. "I'm still working. Maybe later," he told him.

"Maybe you need a break," Kristin told him.

Lucas turned to her. "Hey, Doc."

Kristin leaned against the side of the moon pool. "Can you spare a few moments?"

"Uh, sure," Lucas said, turning the vocoder off. "Something wrong?"

"Not exactly, but I do need to tell you something. I have to go away for a day or two."

A concerned look spread across Lucas' face. "You're leaving me?"

Kristin wrapped him in a tight hug. "I promise, I _will _be back. I'm going to speak with the captain since he refuses to speak with us. I…I thought we at least needed closure on the matter. And, I'm hoping I can convince him to come back." She pulled away to look at him. "I know I promised to take you with me, but-"

Lucas nodded. "This is something you need to do alone," he finished. "I understand, Doc."

She ruffled his hair gently. "Thank you. Be good."

"I will."

And with that, Kristin turned to see if her launch was ready. She only hoped she would bring Nathan back. She knew everyone was counting on her.


	25. Let Me Touch You For Awhile

**A/N: Just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. It is greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

**Chapter 25**

**Cancun**

Hours later, Kristin was standing on the sandy beaches of Nathan's island. There was just one minor problem: Nathan wasn't there. So, she was forced to decide where he might be. And after a bit of searching, she discovered his boathouse was empty. He was somewhere on the mainland.

That meant two options: she could wait or she could attempt to find him. She thought about the first option. She could go inside, maybe clean up and prepare a nice meal for him. But, she didn't even know if the door was unlocked. And, if it wasn't, she wasn't too sure he'd appreciate her being there, most likely being wary of any more break-ins or violations of privacy. So, she decided her best bet was to make an attempt to find him in town, hoping that wherever he was, he'd be there for a while. So, she boarded the ferry not too long after.

Once in town, she set off on foot. She wasn't sure where she was going nor was she sure if she'd find Nathan, but she figured her best bet was to ask around. She figured she knew enough Spanish to ask that. But, after checking all the local shops and restaurants, she came up empty-handed. She found locals who knew him, but had not seen him.

She finally decided to check one of the local taverns. It was a long-shot, but she had searched everywhere else. She approached the bartender and asked if he knew Nathan Bridger. She was in luck since he did, and he pointed across the room. There, sitting at the other end of the bar, was Nathan, a drink in front of him.

As she neared him, she saw he looked rather depressed, his shoulders slumped. He didn't even look up or seem to notice her. She sat on the stool next to him, hoping it would make a difference. Still, he didn't notice her, so she leaned over and placed the letter he'd sent her in front of him.

He just stared at the letter for a moment, as though trying to register what had just happened. He then turned towards her. "_Kristin_? How did you find me?"

"You can be a hard person to track down when you want to be, but I have my ways." She paused for a moment but decided to cut right to the chase. "How could you _possibly_ think we didn't want you around anymore…that _I_ wouldn't want you?" she asked quietly.

"Kristin, I thought...well, after I'd turned you all away, I thought you'd be angry, that everyone was angry and disappointed in me," Nathan replied.

"And even if we were, that wouldn't mean we wouldn't want to be around you. Didn't Bill tell you that?"

Nathan shrugged. "Maybe it's more that I couldn't forgive _myself _for the way I acted." He gingerly touched her bruised cheek. "I don't know if I can forgive myself for what happened to all of you, for what you sacrificed for me."

There was a pause of silence. The tavern wasn't very crowded, and there was a song playing on the jukebox; ironically, a sad American country-western tune.

Kristin finally slipped her arm around his and gave him a gentle pull. "Come on," she urged.

"Kris, I-" Nathan began in protest.

"_Please_," she countered, "you at least owe me this." And, with that, she pulled him to the center of the floor, put her arms around him, and laid her head on his shoulder. Nathan caught on and followed suit, his own arms encircling her, and within seconds, they began swaying in time with the music. And they danced to several more songs after that, neither of them speaking, but the moment saying so much.

After the fourth song, Kristin finally whispered, "So, what do you say we get out of here, Sailor?"

Nathan pulled back to look at her. "And what did you have in mind exactly?"

"Well, I guess that depends on you," she answered.

"I meant everything I said in the letters…if you still have doubts, I-"

"That's not what I meant," Kristin interrupted. "And I don't have doubts. I meant…well, are you coming back to _seaQuest? _Everyone was hoping you'd come back with me."

"They were?" Nathan sounded doubtful.

"Of course they were; they all miss you." Then, she brought her lips closer to his ear. "Especially me."

He hugged her tighter in response. "When are you expected back?"

"The admiral gave me two days, but I told him I wouldn't need that long," she replied.

"Very confident in your abilities, aren't you?" he teased.

She buried her face in his chest. "Shouldn't I be?"

"No, I was just teasing. How about we go back tomorrow?"

She raised her head and gave him a questioning look.

"Well, I need time to pack. And, in the meantime, I thought you and I could spend some much-needed alone time together. Lord knows there won't be much of that when we get back to work," Nathan explained. "I thought we could get to know one another better…and please know that I'm not one for casual relationships."

She smiled. "Neither am I, and I think that's a wonderful idea." She looked around the nearly empty tavern. "That is, if you can tear yourself away from this place," she quipped.

He chuckled. "I think I can manage." He ushered her out, and they walked to the docks hand in hand. And, one leisurely boat ride later, they arrived back on Nathan's island just as the sun was setting.

Once inside, Nathan asked, "So, what are you hungry for?" He began searching through the cupboards. "I could make some shrimp pasta…it's sort of my specialty."

"That sounds wonderful," she gushed. "Mind if I help?"

Nathan took out some tomatoes and peppers from the refrigerator. "You can slice these." Then, he began boiling the water for the pasta and preparing the shrimp.

The two of them worked in silence for a while, save for a few words about the dish they were preparing. Once everything was cooking, however, Kristin attempted to ask the question that had been weighing on her mind.

"So, how have you been? Dealing with Carol's death for the second time?" she asked carefully.

He turned his attention away from the stovetop. "Well, the first few days were hard," he admitted. "But, I think I'm better now. I need to realize I can't possibly change what happened."

"And I'm sure she wouldn't blame you," Kristin assured him.

"For the first time, I actually believe that," he admitted after a moment.

"She really loved you." Then, deciding she might need clarification, she added, "Her diary."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, it's in evidence at the moment, but when it's returned, I think I actually might read it."

"I think she'd want that."

When the meal was finished, Nathan turned to her. "Inside or out?"

"Out; it's a lovely evening, isn't it?"

Nathan shrugged. "I hadn't noticed," he answered, staring at her.

She blushed. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"You'd be surprised as to how charming I can be," he replied. He turned his attention to the cupboard. "Would you like wine?"

"Please."

A short time later, they were seated at the small table on the porch.

Kristin took a sip of her wine. "This is delicious. Thank you."

"I think I should be the one thanking you," he said after a moment. "So, how is everyone else?"

"Well, despite a few injuries with Mr. Krieg and Mr. O'Neill, they're doing well. Lucas misses you too."

He gently touched Kristin's bruised cheek. The bruise was now a rainbow of blues, purples, and yellows, since it was beginning to heal. "I'm so sorry that happened."

She waved a hand. "It's nothing. Really, it was Tim and Ben who took more of a beating. But, I'm so grateful they were with me."

"I'll be sure to thank them as well. I'm sorry about Jake, by the way. I didn't…well, I couldn't see what he was."

"You don't need to apologize. None of us could, really. Well, some of us had our suspicions, but…" her voice trailed off. "They do say everything happens for a reason, you know."

"I suppose."

They continued their meal in silence, just enjoying one another's company. Then, when the meal was finished and the wine was gone, Nathan offered his hand.

"Walk with me," he urged.

Kristin obliged, placing her hand in his.

And, as they walked, Nathan told her, "You know, when Carol and I first moved here, we weren't always speaking with each other. Bobby…well, we were still healing, and we didn't always communicate like we should have. Some days, we'd go through days where we'd say a mere five words to one another. But, every night, Carol would take my hand and she'd say, "Walk with me." And, she'd lead me out here, and we'd walk on the beach for hours. It was her way of showing me that even if we didn't say much-"

"That you still had love for each other," Kristin finished.

Nathan stopped and looked at her. "Yeah…"

And after several moments, Kristin noticed he was still staring at her. "What?" she asked after a moment.

"Nothing…just your hair in the moonlight," he whispered, gently brushing a curl off her forehead. "Kristin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I kissed you?"

"Certainly not, Captain," she whispered, offering her lips, which Nathan gratefully accepted.

They spent the rest of the evening talking, kissing softly, and hugging, never going beyond that, but not needing to at the moment. There would be enough time for that.

And, as the evening got later, Nathan lay on the couch with Kristin lying next to him, holding her tightly as the two of them spoke quietly. But, Kristin was beginning to doze off.

"Kristin?"

"Mhm?" she answered sleepily.

He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you…so much for this. I love you."

"Love you too," she muttered.

"Sleep well."

And it wasn't long before he heard her rhythmic, steady breathing. He lay there listening for a long time and then succumbed to sleep as well.

_**seaQuest**_**, one week later**

It didn't take long for things to get to normal quickly for the_ seaQuest_ and its crew. Nathan was welcomed with open arms, just as Kristin had said. Unfortunately, rescue missions and orders from Admiral Noyce kept everyone fairly busy all week. But, by the time Friday night rolled around again, Ben took out his PAL unit and paged everyone to his room as soon as they were off duty.

Lucas met Katie and Miguel in the corridor. "Hey, did you get a page from Ben, too?"

Katie nodded. "Yeah, but he's supposed to be on bed rest still."

At that moment, Nathan, Kristin, Jonathan, and Tim joined them. "I think there's a reason for this, however," Kristin stated upon hearing Katie's comment. "It is Friday night."

Lucas finally knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Ben called.

Upon entering, Kristin saw her suspicion was correct. The poker table was all set up. "I, uh, thought we could all use a game," he said somewhat sheepishly. He looked at Nathan. "I thought it would be a nice welcome back gift for you."

Nathan smiled softly. "Thanks…but next time, the game's on me. You're still supposed to be resting."

Ben waved a hand. "I've been resting all week. And, now that the doc's back on duty, she's been visiting me every day to make sure I don't overdue things."

"I've been watching him like a hawk," she confirmed good-naturedly.

"That, you have…and I have been good, so I think I'm allowed this, don't you?"

Everyone turned to look at her. Kristin nodded after a moment. "I think you do…but don't think I won't be in here tomorrow making sure you stay right there." She pointed to his bunk.

Ben sighed. "Fair enough."

So, they all sat around the table. Cards were dealt, chips were anted, and it wasn't long before they were all involved in a very exciting game. But, as usual, it came down to Ben and Kristin in the end.

Ben smiled. "I don't know why I bother? You're probably going to win anyway," he quipped as he placed another bet. "I'll see you and raise you fifty."

"Well, I could be bluffing," she teased. But, she kept her smile at bay so any onlooker would be confused as to whether she had a good hand or not. "I see you and raise you one hundred."

Ben sighed and matched her bet.

And as the last card on the table was turned over, Ben smiled to himself because he had four of a kind-all kings. Now, the doc had a pair of kings herself since two of them were laid out on the table, but he hoped that for once, he might have the upper hand. "Show your cards," he announced.

Kristin laid her cards out in front of her. She had a two of hearts and a three of spades. Everyone looked at the five cards laid out on the table.

Finally, Lucas spoke up, sounding disappointed, "Aw, Doc…you don't have anything."

Ben chuckled as he pulled all the chips from the center of the table to sit in front of him. "You didn't by chance _let_ me win that hand, did you?"

"_Me_?" Kristin replied innocently. She suddenly noticed everyone was staring at her. "I assure you all I would never do that. It's just the luck of the draw." Then, she added, "Besides, I rather like seeing you squirm. I assure you, you won't be so lucky in the next hand."

"Sounds like a friendly bet," Ben said with a raised eyebrow.

Kristin smiled as she shuffled the cards and began dealing. "No, just a friendly _threat_," she corrected, but her eyes were smiling.

Everyone laughed, and the game continued. But, by the end of all the hands, Nathan had the most points. And, everyone agreed it was fitting that he should be the champion of the week.

Kristin and Lucas began to help Ben put the cards and chips away. As the others began to leave, Nathan asked that Tim stay behind. Once the five of them were alone, Nathan began to speak, "I know we've all been rather busy, so I wanted to take the time to thank all of you for everything you did for me while I was in jail. You all took care of one another, which is exactly what I would have asked."

"That's what Ben had said," Lucas replied.

Nathan then continued, "And I especially want to thank you for taking care of the doctor here." He put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Well, it's what she would have done for us. She does so much for us," Tim replied.

"Well, I just needed you to know it was appreciated."

Tim placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anytime, Captain. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mr. O'Neill."

Lucas gave the captain a hug. "Night, Cap."

"Goodnight, kiddo."

Lucas repeated the gesture with Kristin, then left the room.

"And, you, Mr. Krieg," Nathan began, sounding stern.

Ben swallowed hard, somewhat prepared for a lecture considering he was used to that tone.

But, Nathan softened as he put an arm around him. "I am so proud of you."

"You are?" Ben asked in surprise.

Nathan and Kristin chuckled softly.

"Of course I am, Mr. Krieg. If not for you…well, things may not have turned out so well," he answered, looking at Kristin.

"It was my pleasure, Cap…and I'd do it again if I needed," he confirmed.

"That's good because now that you're becoming more responsible, I'm going to expect to see more of that around here," he said warningly.

Ben sighed. "Yes, Captain."

"Goodnight, Mr. Krieg."

Kristin then wrapped Ben in a hug. "Goodnight, and thank you for this."

"Night, Doc," Ben replied.

"Now, get some rest," she ordered gently.

Ben gave her a mock salute. "Aye, aye."

Kristin laughed as she went to join Nathan, and the two walked down the hall together.

Nathan put his arm around her. "Tired?"

"Not particularly."

Nathan smiled. "Want to go to my quarters and make out?"

She laughed. "You're incorrigible, you know?"

"I know," he replied knowingly. "But, that's what you love about me, isn't it?"

She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "You know me so well already. Very well, lead the way, Captain."

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you once again for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**So, what's next for me? Well, I have two more one-shots I'm planning. Then, I have to finish my little crossover that I put on hold to write this. And after that? Well, I'd normally pick one of my story idea from my profile page that I've had brewing. However, I had another plot bunny sneak up, and I have an idea for something very different. And, I always try to be a little bit different from everyone else, so I think I'm going to pursue it. There's just one small problem; I don't have a title yet, but I'll figure it out soon enough. So, I promise you'll see more of me very soon. Thank you. **


End file.
